Love, recorded
by BluePixeledRedFox
Summary: Ellie and Bucky have been friends for forever, they hang out together, work through the same temp agency, and live together, too! Everything is great, until they can't pay rent. Now they'll be homeless together, too. Bucky knows it's not fair to ask Ellie to become a cam girl, performing erotic acts for money to pay the rent, but they may have no other option. (Full descrip inside)
1. Chapter 1

Ellie and Bucky have been friends for forever, they hang out together, work through the same temp agency, and live together, too! Everything is great, until they can't pay rent. Now they'll be homeless together, too. Bucky knows it's not fair to ask Ellie to become a cam girl, performing erotic acts for money, to pay the rent, but they may have no other option. Hopefully they'll be able to make rent before feelings for their best friend tears their relationship apart. 18+ NSFW

**A/n-** _Hello lovelies! Here is a new Bucky story for you to hopefully enjoy. I'm not sure how long the series will be, but the chapters are shorter than my normal stuff, so far, at least. Additionally, I will probably be posting a little sporadically because I'm needing more health time for myself, lately._

**The set up**

"Bucky!" Ellie called from the front room where she was kneeling, looking under the edge of the couch.

Bucky looked up from the screen of his laptop. "What?" he called back through his closed door.

"Where are my goddamn keys?!"

"Like _I_ should know?" He asked, rolling his eyes, though fondly. "Did you look in your pocket?"

"No, because of course I would be out here tearing the couch apart looking for them without even looking in my pocket," she called, tossing another cushion away.

Bucky's attention was drawn back to the screen as the woman on it tossed her shirt across the screen and spun around. "Check your other pocket," he called.

Ellie growled in frustration and straightened, digging into her pocket, her hand dragging out the bundle of keys. She let a sound of annoyance, digging herself out from the pile of blankets, pillows, and cushions from the couch. "Thanks, Buck. You got the couch, right?" She called as she hurried to where her jacket and things were waiting.

"I'm busy," Bucky called back, his focus on the bra revealing the woman's cleavage as she pulled it down teasingly slow.

"Sure," Ellie scoffed loud enough for him to hear, rolling her eyes. "Have fun doing your elbow strengthening exercises. And because you can't see me, I'm putting air quotes with my fingers!" She yelled over her shoulder as she got to the door.

"I will!" Bucky yelled back.

The woman on the screen was now moving her hands over herself, teasing the audience. Praise, comments and requests were appearing on the side of the screen in the chat box.

_"Any more tips?"_ The woman asked, her fingers brushing the tips of her nipples. A few more tips were added to the pot, ones, fives, a couple of tens. _"Aww, thank you, baby!"_ She said with a hip wiggle. _"Ok, we've come to the part of the show that's only for paying customers, so I'll see you boys on the other side of the curtain,"_ she told the camera with a wink, just before the screen turned grey with the message _'Kaybabytuber has changed to pay to view. To view, please enter a payment method'_.

Bucky sighed, running his right hand through his hair so it straightened, then fell back in a messy pile on top of his head while his fingers rubbed over the shorter hair on the back and sides. His head dropped, eyes looking at the button, wanting to push it, but knowing that he didn't have extra money for it.

He looked at his elbow and sighed. Maybe he would do his exercises after all. At least then he would get full use of his arm back faster.

.

Ellie speed walked into the building, stopping at the front secretary desk, a little short of breath.

If she speed walked like that more, maybe she'd finally able to get rid of this freaking chub hanging around her stomach!

She asked for who she was supposed to meet, and waited until an enormously pregnant woman came to meet her.

"Hi, I'm Ellie," she greeted, lifting her hand.

"Hello, I'm Nancy. Nice to meet you," the woman greeted back.

Nancy spent the day showing Ellie around, where things were, what she was supposed to do. It was pretty easy, since she'd worked in quite a few offices like this before.

"So, are you ready for the baby?" Ellie asked, hoping the woman would slow down. She was being outstripped by a giant pregnant lady!

"So ready, you have no idea. Unless you have kids at home," Nancy replied with a chuckle, still nearly leaving her in the dust.

Weren't pregnant women supposed to be slow and achy? Like, laying around on the couch all day and never able to be comfortable?

"Nope," Ellie answered, "just me and my roommate."

Nancy nodded giving a chuckle. "Well, when you have one, you'll know. What does your roommate do?"

"He's a temp, too," Ellie told her, taking the stack of papers held out to her.

"He?" Nancy asked. "Your roommate is a man?"

"Oh, yeah," Ellie nodded nonchalantly. "Him, our friend Steve, and I have all been friends since, middle school, or something. Steve originally lived with us, too, but he was sent overseas a while ago."

"Wow, it must be expensive for a three bedroom apartment, I know mine is quite a bit," Nancy commented.

"Nah, we downgraded when Steve moved, but, I did get the biggest room."

"Oh?" Nancy asked as they made it back to her desk.

"Yep. Bucky said I needed the space for all my crap," she laughed.

… … …

Bucky tossed the door shut with a downtrodden sigh.

What a waste of time _that_ had been.

"Hey, you want pizza for dinner?" Ellie asked from the other side of the wall in the living room.

"You got money for it? Cause I'm broke," Bucky answered.

"Yeah!" She called excitedly.

Bucky carefully pulled off his leather jacket and tossed it on the back of a chair at their seldom used table. "Someone sounds excited!" He walked through the doorway and plopped on the couch next to her. "What happened?"

"I'm subbing for a lady that's going on maternity leave for two months! Hello steady paycheck!" She answered, laying back with her arms raised in excitement.

"Awesome, Ellie," Bucky grinned. "So, uh, can you lend me about five hundred-" He stopped and laughed as she smacked him. "Joking, joking! Come on, you shouldn't hit injured people!"

"How'd you make out today?" She asked, pulling up the number for pizza on her phone.

Bucky laid back against the back of the couch, his mood falling back to where it had been when he'd arrived. "They keep trying to send me out to construction sites. I keep telling them that I still can't lift heavy things with my left arm, or fully bend it, but it's not getting through."

"Looks like I'm your sugar mama for the time being, huh?" Ellie teased, lifting the phone to her ear.

"Yeah… so about that five hundred-" Bucky started, laughing and dodging away as Ellie bat at him again.

They spent the night eating pizza and watching TV, laughing and joking, until they had to go to bed, and Bucky ruffled Ellie's hair before they separated for their own rooms.

He flopped on his bed and pulled his laptop to him, opening it to see the cam girl site he'd been on earlier.

"Hello, ladies," he muttered sadly, going to the search bar and typing in his query.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n-** So, last chapter was nice and calm… time for shit to go wrong! Muhahahaha! lol I'm pretty evil when I get going… lol.

**The problem**

Ellie blinked her eyes, not quite believing what she had heard.

"Excuse me?" She gulped.

"They got someone else," the lady said again.

"But- I was assigned here for two months…" Ellie mumbled. "Who did they get?"

"I guess they hired someone," she shrugged.

Ellie turned and walked to a chair in the lobby area, pulling out her phone and dialing the temp agency.

After waiting for them to contact and speak to the HR of the offices, she was told to come in.

A car ride later, she walked through the door, gritting her teeth.

"What do you mean, you can't change it?!"

Ellie looked up, recognizing the voice. "Bucky?"

"What _can_ you do?" Bucky asked in exasperation. "I need to pay rent this month!"

"I'm sorry," the man behind the desk told him. "If you're on restricted duty, I'm not supposed to get you a job until you are released back to work, so I can't change anything. You could reapply, but it would take a while to get you okayed to be put to work again."

"Fuck," Bucky cursed.

One asshole pulling out and nearly hitting him with an SUV had fucked his life up.

His motorcycle was going to need a lot of work, that he didn't have money for, he'd broken his elbow, which the doctors had told him was the hardest thing to break, and he was still recovering, so he couldn't work.

The insurance wouldn't pay him shit because it was a one person accident, he's the one who turned the bike and hurt himself, no payment. And on top of that, he'd spent his last couple of hundred dollars on a piece of shit car just to get him to and from work while he couldn't ride his bike.

Ellie was sweet and forgiving, but the landlord sure wasn't, and if they didn't get the rent paid, they wouldn't have anywhere to live.

Bucky ran his hand through his hair, looking around, and saw Ellie coming toward him. "Hey, Ellie," he said uncertainly. "I thought you had a secretary gig for a while?"

"Yeah, me, too," she told him. "I have to go talk to Geri."

Bucky winced. "Apparently I have to reapply to get a job… or I can't have one. Stupid elbow," he muttered. "See you at home?" He asked.

Ellie nodded and headed to the back where the offices of the permanent employees were.

"I'm sorry for the confusion, Ellie," Geri told her, her fingers tapping across her keyboard. Ellie didn't know what to say so she just shrugged. "Apparently, they had requested a temp before they hired someone, and the info never got here."

Ellie rubbed her temple and muttered, "great. So, what now? That job is filled, so they don't have it anymore?" Geri nodded. "Ok. So, what's left? Where am I going now?"

Geri looked uneasy as she clasped her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry, Ellie… There aren't any more clerical jobs at the moment…"

"But- there were five two days ago!" Ellie argued.

"Right, and they were taken by other people."

"But- but I- I should be at the front of the line, now, so-" she cut off as Geri shook her head. "What?"

"You were sent on that assignment for two months," Ellie nodded, "so the computer put you on hold, at the back of the line."

"Ok, so fix it," Ellie told her.

"The only thing we can do to fix it would be to "fire you", but then it would show in your record that you've been fired and affect your ability to be offered jobs," Geri said, mostly to the edge of the desk between them.

"But you can tell it I wasn't fired, right?" She asked, feeling desperate.

"Sorry," Geri said. "We might be able to set you up with something part time, if it comes in, but as of now, the system won't allow us to set you at work somewhere else."

"I- oh my god- I have bills, I have to pay for food and stuff!" Ellie felt her heart thundering in her chest. "What- what am I going to do?"

Geri put her hand on Ellie's. "When something comes up that the system will let us put you on, you're the first one we'll call. I'm so sorry, Ellie. This has never happened before, so they never made a process to fix it. We did call IT, and they are working on a way to fix it, but they have to write whole new codes for the orders that fits with the system and works, and that takes time."

Ellie buried her face in her hands. "It can't be helped… So, what can I do right now for money?" She looked up to see Geri just giving her an apologetic look.

"I'm truly sorry, Ellie. We can't help. You could try to find a job on your own," she offered.

.

Ellie crashed onto the couch next to Bucky.

"I take it you don't have work today," Bucky commented, pausing the show on the tv and making Columbo stop just as he was turning for his "one more thing". Ellie shook her head, and he could tell that she was miserable. "Anything this week?" She shook her head again, kicking her shoes off under the table. "What happened?"

"Apparently, I have the luck that I have run into a problem that no one has ever had. The system says I have a job and am at work. So I can't get another job and have the hours overlap."

"They can't just take you off the job?" Bucky asked.

"That's the part they've never run into before. They can fire me, or I can "work" the job. And if they fire me, my rating goes down and I don't get picked first."

"So what are they going to do?" Bucky asked.

"They called IT, but they have to write code from scratch to fix the problem."

"And until then?"

"When they have something part time, they'll call me. Until then… Wait."

"Wasn't the job for two months?" He asked. She nodded miserably, and Bucky lifted his arm and ushered her against him so he could wrap it around her shoulders. "Well, it's not like it's hopeless, right?" He joked.

"Bucky, how much money do you have?" She asked softly.

"Well, I have about fifty bucks on me, and about thirty in the bank. I spent the rest on that stupid car so I could get to work. Laughable, now," he sighed. "You?"

"I've got enough to pay the rent for this month, maybe a bill. But that's it."

"Your rent, or the whole rent?" Bucky asked.

"The whole rent. I'm your sugar mama, remember," she joked hopelessly.

Bucky winced. "Well, we'll just make the pizza last all month, I guess," he told her, matching her humor.

"Yeah, by the end, we'll be inoculated to all sorts of things. Penicillin pizza."

"Penicillin doesn't inoculate you, Ellie," Bucky told her, "it cures stuff."

"Oh, good, then we'll be cured of poorness!" She snarked.

Bucky tucked her close to his side, resting his chin on her head. "Don't worry, Ellie. It'll be ok. We could always start pawning stuff."

"Like what? Other than my phone, your laptop, the tv, and the bluray player, we don't have shit worth money."

"We could sell the toaster," he teased, "remember when we were looking for one? They're expensive as hell!" Ellie snorted softly. "There we go, there's my smiling girl," he said, smiling himself.

"I'm not smiling," she declared, pushing the smile away.

"No?"

"Uh-uh," she said stubbornly.

"Then I'll have to make you smile," he told her, his hands going to her sides and tickling her until she was thrashing around yelling at him to stop between peals of laughter.

"Stop, Bucky- stop! Please!" Ellie squealed, and finally, he stopped. She looked up at him from where he was sprawled over her equally sprawled body. "No tickling! You know it's not fair when I can't tickle you!"

Bucky just chuckled, pretending to collapse on her. "You wore me out, Ellie. Time for bed."

"Ugh, get off, Bucky!" She pushed at him, being careful not to hit his arm. "You're so heavy! You weigh more than me, and I'm the fat one!"

Bucky pulled back and looked down at her seriously. "You're not fat, Ellie."

"Bullshit, look at this gut-"

"At most you're chubby," he interrupted. "And there ain't nothin' wrong with chubby."

Ellie pushed at him again and he sat back so he was off of her. "Sure, whatever."

Bucky caught her arm and made her turn to him. "Ellie. I don't like it when you talk about yourself with that mean intent. You have no idea how many men there are out there who would give their right nut to get with a girl like you." Ellie turned her head away from him, glaring across the room. "Ellie," he started, warning in his voice.

"That's why I haven't had a date in over a year, huh? 'Cause 'there ain't nothin' wrong with chubby'?"

Bucky shook his head. "No. You haven't had a date because you just have a taste for assholes."

"Bucky-" she complained, but he continued like she wasn't even talking.

"I mean, I should know. I had to chase a bunch of them off."

"Bucky!" She reprimanded.

"None of those assholes were good enough for you, anyway," he told her.

"Whatever," she scoffed.

Bucky caught her chin and made her look him in the eye. "Doll, do I have to carry you to the bathroom, stand you in front of that mirror and make you tell yourself how pretty you are? You know that Steve wouldn't stand for this nonsense, either."

"Fine," she snapped, batting his hand and pulling away. "Anyway, it's been a long, terrible day, and I need a nice long, hot, bath. And some chocolate…" she mumbled, heading toward her room.

"Alright," Bucky agreed. "I'll get the shit out of the bathtub for you."

"Thanks, Buck," she told him, paused in her doorway.

"No problem, doll," he answered, heading through the door and grabbing all of the towels and bath stuff out of the tub, leaving her stuff, a bottle of bubble bath, and some towels on his way out, dumping the stuff on the couch as he stopped to turn off the tv. "One day we'll get a rack for all this crap," he called to her.

"Yeah, if there were room in there for one!" She called back, and Bucky's lips quirked up in a smile. "You need to go to the bathroom? I mean it when I say a long bath."

"Nah, if I need to, I'll just go in the sink-"

"You're sick! Don't pee on the dishes, Bucky- I mean it!"

"Just don't get shocked by your vibrator while you're in there! I kinda like ya, wanted to keep you around. Helps pay the rent."

"Yeah, love you, too, Buck," Ellie called.

The smile grew on Bucky's face as he went into his room and closed the door.

God he needed a good stress relief orgasm, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n-** _With the stress of how to pay the rent building, Bucky looks for a way to help. He has a great idea! But, there's a problem… (the legend of the rent was way hardcore! Had to put that in there because it made me smile… and because I'm a giant dork… lol ?)_

**The idea**

Bucky walked into his room and pulled his laptop from the bookcase where it was stuffed on top of the books, pulling the cord from it and taking it to his bed.

He flopped back, letting the computer rest on his stomach. Why couldn't he have gotten hurt at work? At least then he could collect workman's comp and pay some fucking bills.

He lifted his arm and worked the elbow, bending and straightening it, watching the slow movement of a still stiff joint.

He gave an aggravated sigh and dropped his arm near his head. It was no use to whine and moan about it if he wasn't going to do something about it. He sat up and grabbed his rehabilitation resistance band from his night stand, starting his exercises. Hopefully this would help it get better faster. Bastard elbow.

When he was done he tossed the band back on his night stand and opened his laptop.

He seemed to be jerking off for stress relief a lot lately. Almost took the fun out of it.

Almost.

He pulled up his favorite porn site and went to his favorite video.

He had a semi by the time he hit stop, but he kept getting distracted by the stress he was trying to avoid. He needed something more interactive to distract him.

Bucky clicked the link to a cam girl site and started browsing through the offerings.

Ass worship? No. He was not interested in starting at a screen with the girl pointing her ass at the camera. He'd swear that she was reading a book at the other end of the shot, too.

Couples? Nah, not interactive enough.

Squirting? Maybe later…

He wanted some build up, some suspense! Some mystery and romance! He knew that was asking for a lot on sites like this, but it's what he wanted.

Ellie wasn't the only one that hadn't been with someone in a long time; it had been about the same amount of time for him, and he was starting to miss the closeness.

Finally, Bucky stumbled upon a stream of a girl with nice tits, and clicked it.

She had started already, and was teasingly asking questions and opening a button on her shirt for every right answer. He looked around the set and figured that she was supposed to be a teacher.

_"Very good,"_ she said with a seductive giggle, popping another button open.

Bucky listened to her, musing that he knew the answers to most of her questions, but guessed that she didn't want to ask something too hard, or it could kill the mood, if the audience got stumped.

She got her shirt all the way off, and tossed it away, running her hands over her breasts to showcase her lacy bra.

Bucky's mind started to wander, and he looked to the chat box on the side of the screen, watching the replies and tips come in.

Twenty dollars popped on the screen and the woman gave the donor a big thanks, promising him a special reward at the end of class.

Bucky's eyes widened and he looked to the tip jar, seeing the total of one hundred and fifty dollars. He looked at the time and saw that she'd been going at it for just over half an hour.

Damn.

He sat, now watching the tip jar as its amount grew higher and higher.

The woman's bra came off, and the tips had a swell. She started playing with them, and the tips were steadily coming in. When she pulled out a small suction toy and started playing with it there was another boost, and when she held her breast to her, leaned down and licked her nipple, there was a boom.

Eventually, the room went to private, but Bucky still watched the jar, entranced by the rate it jumped.

By the end of it, the jar had about eight hundred dollars.

Bucky looked at the timer on it, and it was just over two hours.

Dear God, he'd _never_ made eight hundred dollars in two hours before! That was four hundred an hour!

She hadn't even had to let anyone touch her!

That wasn't even including what she charged to see the private part of the show!

Bucky sat back in shock, his hand ruffling his hair absently.

If only he could be a cam girl- obviously, he'd be a cam guy, but the thought was the same. He'd be making bank with how often he'd been jerking off lately.

Bucky raised a brow in consideration and looked down to his elbow, working it again. Damn thing was still a wreck.

Bucky ruffled his hair again, biting his lip.

It was a good way to make money, he supposed. And if men watched women doing this, women would probably like it, too.

It did seem like a good money maker, what with all the tips, and being able to charge for the main event… At the least, it would help with rent.

Bucky shifted to get more comfortable and searched for men's channels.

There were a few, and it gave Bucky some hope, but when he looked at the preview for them, most were skinny, unmuscled little things. There were a few bigger guys, and he could probably fit somewhere between, with his muscles sculpted by hard work and gym time.

The thing that stopped him was what they were doing.

Sure, there was cock touching, which did nothing for Bucky, but there was also internal stimulation.

Bucky flicked through the feeds, but when he looked closer, he saw that the whole audience was male, and they were definitely calling for the guys to put vibrators, dildos, or butt plugs in their asses as they jerked off.

Bucky wasn't one to dump on other's desires, but that was not for him. Plus, he didn't think he'd be able to keep a hard on while men were telling him how much they wanted to shove their cocks in his ass.

Just not his thing.

Damn.

To come so close and be unable to actually make an effort at something that could be the answer to his problem…

Bucky shook his head as he laid back on his bed.

In this instance, it would have been better to be born a girl. Sometimes he was convinced that Ellie had an easier time at things. Not always, but right now.

She could probably come out of her room in a bikini and men would line up to pay just to look at her. If she did this cam girl stuff seriously, she could probably buy the whole apartment building instead of just paying rent for their apartment.

Bucky shot up to a sitting position as a thought occurred to him. He started scrolling through the women's profiles, looking at all of them, scantily clad and in suggestive positions, and couldn't help but think that Ellie was prettier than most of them.

He knew that he wasn't supposed to think about her like that, because she was his closest friend, other than Steve, but he couldn't help himself, he had eyes, after all!

Bucky shook his head and laid back again.

She would never do it.

She'd yelled at him when he'd unknowingly opened the door on her while she was changing, there was _no way_ she'd get naked and masturbate on camera while a bunch of horny men watched.

Ellie would _never_ go for this plan.

Bucky sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face.

He was going to have to find _something_ to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n- **_While looking for a way to solve the problem of paying the rent, Bucky says something stupid and has to try to talk his way out of it. Ellie has to try to figure out how to deal with an unexpected compliment._

**The suggestion**

Ellie laid on the couch, scrolling through the job services site on her phone.

"How's the job hunt going?" Bucky asked as he walked in and lifted her feet to sit down.

"Terrible. How's the arm doing?" She asked back.

"Same," Bucky sighed. "I just got off the phone with Dyllan."

"And?" Ellie asked, looking up to him.

"Because the profiles are associated with our social security numbers, and the system has me marked as altered duties, it doesn't matter how many times I reapply, it still goes to the same profile. So I'll always be marked altered duties. And they can't take it off until they get a release note from the doctor." Bucky let his head fall back against the back of the couch. "I can't get an outside job, either. No one is going to want to hire me. Not when I can't fully use one arm."

"I dunno," Ellie intoned in a sing song voice, "there's an ad here for male servers at an exotic dancing place. You're pretty good looking, you could take your shirt off and serve food. Let women ogle you."

Bucky chuckled ironically. "Except that I'd have to be able to hold trays full of stuff, which I can't do."

"Oh, yeah. I forget how heavy that stuff can get. You could start a channel on YouTube. Maybe we could make some money from that in a year or two," she chuckled.

"What would I do with a channel on YouTube?" Bucky asked laughingly, and Ellie shrugged, smiling at her phone. "What about you? You thinking about taking off your shirt and waiting tables?" He teased.

"Pretty sure there's only one kind of woman that would want to see my breasts, and no one would want to see me wandering around without a shirt." Bucky shot her a warning glance, but she wasn't looking, her focus on her phone. "There is seriously _nothing_ that I can do in here," she sighed in exasperation.

"_Really_?" Bucky lifted a brow in disbelief.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot my degrees in plumbing, machining, behavior analysis, or culinary." Ellie groaned and dropped her phone to her chest. "Nothing."

Bucky patted her leg, joking, "well, you could always become a cam girl."

He didn't know why he said it; it had been days since he'd thought of that as a solution to their problems, and he'd tossed the idea away.

He couldn't decide what she was going to do for her, and since she would be doing all the work, he couldn't claim any of the money. That would make him like her pimp!

Unless he was the camera guy, in which case… it would be like filming a porno, probably.

With a little webcam instead of a professional camera.

They would probably need some kind of mic system, too.

An image of him holding a tiny webcam in one hand and the mic of a headset in the other and moving around the room to change the angle flashed in his mind, and his lips twitched up in a smirk at the ridiculous picture.

"A what?" She asked, looking up at him.

"A cam girl," he repeated noncommittally.

"What's that? Like a camera guy who films stuff for movies, but a woman?" Ellie asked.

Bucky cleared his throat. "No."

"So what is it?" She sounded genuinely interested.

"Kinda… kinda like a stripper, but instead of working in a club, it's on the computer…" he told her.

"Oh hell no," Ellie declared. "No way! I would not be caught dead shaking my ass for perverts on camera over the internet."

Bucky shrugged, but a teasing grin turned up his lips. "I mean, you could probably make enough to buy a new car in just one session, but-"

"Whatever!" She laughed.

"Seriously!" Bucky insisted. "One look at you in some sexy lingerie, and men would be tripping over themselves to give you money. Hell, I bet you could pay the rent just by taking your top off," he told her, gesturing at her shirt.

"What the fuck, Bucky- you pervert!" Ellie cried, scrambling to sit up on the other side of the couch, nearly tumbling over the arm.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Ellie, don't know if you noticed this, but I am a man. I just notice boobs! We're programmed that way, no matter who's attached to them."

For some reason, that hurt her. "Oh, of course. Boobs good. Fuck boobs," she grunted in her best imitation of a caveman, "but no fat chicks."

Bucky made a noise of distaste. "Ellie, it's not like that, and you fucking know it." She glared back at him. "They're beautiful, and we enjoy art," he offered as explanation.

Ellie wrinkled her brow in confusion, and her anger dissipated. It was a weird explanation, but also… flattering? A little, anyway…

"Um, well… ok…" she said, sitting back down on the couch and picking her phone up from where it had fallen on the floor. "But still, I don't think anyone would want to look at my chub."

Bucky shrugged, good naturedly. "Well, one of the things that usually happens when you're chubby is that your boobs are bigger." Ellie cut her eyes over at him. "Hey, I'm just saying- it's fact! As your friend, totally not meaning to offend you- the same way a female friend would: you have a nice rack."

Ellie just sat there, not sure what the hell to say to that. "Uh… thanks, I guess," she managed, though with difficulty. "Still not doing that camera thing."

"It's up to you, but it could be good money; I mean it's something you already do anyway- I didn't mean that in a pervy way, just in the it's a natural thing kinda way," he told her before she got upset again.

"Yeah, well, I think I'll take my chances with the want ads," she said, gesturing with her phone.

"Good luck with that, I guess," Bucky teased as he turned on the tv.

"Thanks, I'll probably need it," she sighed.

"Did you do your second round of elbow exercises?" Ellie asked after he'd found a show to watch, her eyes still on her screen.

Bucky sighed and got up, going to his room to get the band.

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought," she called after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n- **_The search for a way to pay the rent seems hopeless, utilities are in jeopardy, and Bucky has something he needs to tell Ellie, because he doesn't like the way she talks about herself. Also there are some regional mentions here, McDick's- McDonald's, McBitchin- a McDouble with a hot n spicy patty usually between the two burger patties. Secret menu, pretty good. _

**The distress**

Ellie pulled into the parking lot and turned off her car.

She sighed and laid her head on the steering wheel.

Who in the _world_ was too qualified to work at a fast food place?

She supposed that it was probably code for some other reason she wasn't hired- most likely that she wasn't going to be able to work for the tiny paycheck they were offering.

Not that any paycheck wasn't better than no paycheck, but when most of her paycheck would be spent on getting her to work, and most of her time was going to be consumed by working, she wouldn't be able to make near enough to pay her rent, let alone the bills, and wouldn't have time to look for other jobs.

She was getting desperate.

It had been two weeks and she still hadn't found any work, nor had the agency called her. Nor had Bucky been released to work.

She knew that it was killing him, but he couldn't help how long it was taking for his arm to heal.

Ellie felt responsible for making sure the rent got paid. Joking comment about being Bucky's sugar mama aside, they always took care of each other. Bucky was doing his best to find a way to make money; he'd even considered donating his blood, plasma, and sperm!

Though they wouldn't let him donate blood or plasma because he'd gotten a tattoo less than a year ago, and he decided he couldn't go through with the sperm and risk having a bunch of kids he didn't know about.

He was doing his best, so she needed to do her best!

But…

What the fuck was she going to do, if she couldn't even get work at a place that hired yet untrained and unskilled _teenagers_ to work there as their first job?!

Ellie rocked slightly, bumping her forehead against her knuckles.

The stress was killing her.

She needed another long, hot bath with a chaser of death by chocolate ice cream.

Finally, she got out of her car and headed up to the apartment.

After coming in and making herself comfortable, collapsing on the couch and kicking off her shoes, Ellie closed her eyes and laid back.

"Today sucked," she called out.

A moment later, Bucky joined her on the couch. "No luck today, huh?"

"Fuckin- McDick's wouldn't even hire me… I brought you back a McBitchin, though." She held out a bag to him and he accepted it.

"Thanks, Ellie." Bucky put the bag on the table and gave her a squeeze to her shoulders. "You want a drink? I think we have water, water, or water."

"Hmm…" Ellie pretended to give it real thought. "I think I will partake in some water, if you would, kind sir."

"Of course, madam," Bucky answered with a kiss on the top of her head, standing and heading into the kitchen. "These people are serious, by the way. You make one late, half payment, and it's like you insulted them," he called over his shoulder.

"Oh good," Ellie replied in sarcasm. "Who is it I have to pay off, now for your frivolity?"

"Actually, it's the water company." Ellie looked to where his voice was coming from. "I saw the notice on the floor in the hall after you left, saying they were going to shut off the water between eleven and one today, so I hurried and filled as many containers as we had with water." He stopped in front of the couch and handed her a glass of water before sitting. "Bad news is that their office is closed for the weekend."

Ellie took it and groaned before raising it to her lips and sipping. "There go my hopes for a bath," she whined.

"Well," Bucky started, "not necessarily; l did manage to fill the tub before the water was turned off."

"Oh, Bucky, you're my hero," she sighed.

"It was a while ago, though, so the water's probably about room temperature, now."

"Of course," Ellie groaned.

Bucky patted her knee. "Don't be too down hearted, at least we can dump water from the tub into the back of the toilet to flush it."

Ellie groaned louder. "Oh god! I didn't even think of that!"

"That's what you got me for, doll," Bucky consoled.

They were quiet for a bit, until Ellie broke the silence, "Bucky…"

"Yeah, doll?"

"About that one thing…"

"Huh? What thing?" he asked, taking a drink of his water and setting it down.

"The camcorder thing…"

"You mean the cam girl thing?" he asked.

"Yeah. That… How much money do those girls make?"

"Uh, well… There's two ways they get money during a show… If they do a pay show, then they decide how much a ticket is, and if anyone wants to watch, they have to pay. There's also a tip jar, and the audience can put tips in all though the stream."

Ellie was watching him with wary interest, and it made Bucky a little nervous.

"I watched one, it lasted for about two hours, the public part was some teasing foreplay of taking her shirt and bra off, she played with her tits a bit, then went private, probably did some stuff with a toy after she got her pants off, but I didn't watch, so I don't know. But at the end, the tip jar was about eight hundred." Ellie's eyes widened. "And that's not even including what she charged per ticket, which would be timesed by now many people bought one…"

"So, say she charged ten bucks a ticket, and twenty people paid, she'd've made a thousand dollars. For two hours?" Ellie's eyes were still wide.

"Yeah, and I mean, enjoy what you do, right?" Bucky put in with a chuckle.

"We could pay the rent with only a few hours of work…" Ellie seemed to be wavering, but she suddenly shook her head, dislodging the thoughts there. "No. No way!"

"Why not, doll?" Bucky asked.

Ellie shook her head again. "Buck, no one would come watch me and my fat ass-" She broke off as Bucky gave her a look.

"Now what'd I tell you about that?" She just looked back at him until he sighed and stood from the couch. "Just a sec, doll. Don't go anywhere. Got something to show ya."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n- **_Big surprises from both Bucky and Ellie, and a bit of comforting. Alright, my friends, I'll warn you here that there are descriptions of Cam People doing their bit, male, female, gay, straight, trans, anything, doesn't matter. They're all doing the same thing, and it's told from a character's POV, so anything included is how she feels about it. _

**The acceptance**

Ellie stayed where she was, on the couch, waiting for Bucky to come back, wondering what he was going to show her. Something from his porn collection? She felt kinda awkward at that, and couldn't imagine what he thought he could show her that would change her mind.

Bucky came back carrying his laptop. He sat next to her on the couch and opened it, booting it up while he got settled.

Ellie watched him quietly, sipping her water every so often.

"Ok, Ellie. Here's the truth."

She wondered what he meant, since all he did was turn the laptop toward her, and looked down to see women- naked women- very naked women!

"Bucky, what the hell! Look, I'm not-"

Bucky put a hand on hers, calming her. "No, doll, look. Don't look at them as naked women; look at what they look like."

Ellie grudgingly did as she was told, trying to ignore that the women were touching themselves, and looked at their appearance.

Confusion crossed her face, twisting her features in not understanding.

She had always been told, by the media and people around her, that only skinny women could be sexy. Fat women were never sexy- never the love interest, never the main character, never the loved one, and definitely, without a doubt, _never_ sexy.

But these women? They were out for all to see. They had curves, they had rolls, they had double chins- some of them even had visible stretch marks. Their nipples didn't point to the ceiling, their boobs weren't perky, and you couldn't see belly buttons on most of them.

She knew that fat women had sex, obviously, since she had, but she had thought that it was more of a 'because I love you' thing, and not because anyone thought they were sexy.

"Ellie, this is the BBW section. It stands for 'big, beautiful women'. Look at how many there are," he said as he scrolled down the page. "These women are almost all bigger than you. And this," he said, typing and clicking for a moment before turning it for her to see, "is the chubby section. Look how many there are," he said again as he scrolled. "Some of them are bigger, a couple smaller, but most of them are about the same size as you."

Bucky clicked on one of the streams, and a chat box opened at the side of the enlarged window. "Look how many people are here," he told her, "look how many people are attracted to her. Look at their comments."

She did, and Ellie was shocked to see so many positive things, so many stated desires to touch, taste, and have sex with the woman on the screen.

She had a rounded tummy, her thighs looked a bit soft, but the comments were coming in, saying how sexy she looked, telling her how much they loved watching what she was doing, asking her to touch herself a certain way…

Ellie felt her cheeks heating as she set her water down, and her eyes stayed on the glass as she asked, "Bucky… why are you showing me this?"

Bucky put his hand on her arm and waited until she looked up at him to speak. "Because, I wanted you to see how wrong you are about thinking that no one could think you're sexy. Lots of men, and probably some women, think that chubby, or even larger women, are sexy. Even if you never decide to do this, I wanted you to know that."

Ellie's blush darkened, and she looked down at her arm where Bucky was touching her. "Thanks, Buck…"

Bucky put the laptop down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "No problem, doll," he murmured into her hair. He held her in silence for a moment before he told her, "you know, I was going to do it."

Ellie broke the hug and pulled back in shock. "What?"

Bucky nodded. "Yep. I was going to do it. But…" He picked up the laptop and typed in the search, and then turned it to her while it loaded.

Ellie looked at the screen, watching the page load. As it did, she saw guys, touching themselves, like any woman would; dragging fingers down their bodies, over sensitive areas, stopping to tease certain places.

She tilted her head as she scrolled and saw all the different guys, and as she went, it got to ones that were farther into their routine.

Guys were gooping lube or oil on themselves, some teasing things around their anatomy, vibrators along their stiff cocks, around balls and assholes, butt plugs teasing there, as well as dildos. She lifted a brow when she saw a man fucking himself in the ass with a dildo and jerking off with his other hand.

Hm.

Well, she could see where Bucky wouldn't want to do that on camera if he wasn't into it. Especially when the guys were showing off how big their holes had gotten.

Like, if he did that stuff already, it would just be business as usual, but if he didn't, it would be really hard to get over wrecking your body for money. Unless you were really desperate.

Ellie put on a straight face and looked up at him. "So… what's the problem?"

Bucky's eyes widened and he looked around the screen to where she'd reached men giving each other blow jobs. He turned to her, noticing her body shaking as she tried to hold in the laughter. "Ha ha." He took the laptop and shut everything off before putting it down. "If I could get away with only doing what I normally do, the only hurdle I'd have is staying in the moment with all the men yelling at me what they want to do to my 'tight little ass'."

Ellie giggled, looking over at Bucky. "Now you know how women feel!" He jokingly shot her a scathing look, but it just made her laugh more.

They fell silent as they both reflected on their own thoughts. Ellie's filled with the depression she'd felt a few minutes before, when she'd arrived home.

Stupid luck. She couldn't work at her job, she couldn't find a job, and not even fast food would hire her.

She was trying, she really was, she applied everywhere that she could qualify to work. No one would hire her, and she couldn't donate plasma because she'd pierced her ears again not long before for her birthday.

Bucky was trying everything to make money, even willing to masturbate, and whatever that entailed for him, on camera for whomever came past to watch and tip.

How could she do anything less?

Especially when she wouldn't even have to ruin a hole just to do it?

Ellie closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, flustered, but resigned.

"Bucky…"

"Yeah, Ellie?" He asked, looking over at her.

"I- I don't think I can do it…" Bucky's brow pinched in confusion. "I want to help, but Bucky, I don't think I can masturbate in front of people…" her voice had a slight edge of panic to it.

"Ellie, you don't have to masturbate- women got the lucky end of that stick; there are lots of other things to put on there," he told her.

"Like what?" She asked uncertainly.

"Well, like… let me think… there was ass worship… foot stuff… bathroom stuff… Oh!" Bucky's eyes jerked back to her. "Ok, Ellie, now hear me out. You have a nice chest… you could do breast worship…"

Ellie lifted her brow and bit the inside of her lip. "I'm a bit… I mean, it sounds like I would pray to breasts, like they were God…"

The corner of Bucky's mouth twitched as he held in a chuckle. "Kinda… but not really. It involves a lot of playing with the breast and nipple, kissing, licking, sucking, nibbling, rubbing, squeezing… the end result in well done breast worship is an orgasm from that alone. What?" He asked in response to her look.

Ellie's doubtful, questioning look shifted a little as she cleared her throat. "Well, I'd say first; that playing with your boobs till you come? I'm calling it, that's bullshit." She shook her head in disbelief. "And second; you sure do know a lot about that," she said, her lips turning up in a meaningful smile.

Bucky just lifted his brow and smirked in challenge. "Don't discount the breast worship orgasm, doll," he told her, and the deep, knowing tone in his voice made a surprise shiver skitter down her spine.

She was sure he hadn't meant it the way it sounded, because it would be weird and totally crazy to think that her best friend had meant that he intended to give her one.

"So-" she half cleared her throat, half coughed, "uh, just- just touching my boobs, huh? I could probably- b-but I don't want people to be able to see my face-" she told him a bit forcefully, "good God, what if someone I know saw me…"

Bucky chuckled. "They probably wouldn't say anything, doll, because then you'd know that they were on a site like that. But, if you did a close up, you could have just your chest in the shot, and no one would see your face."

Ellie bit the inside of her lip again, thinking carefully through everything. "W-well… I guess- I guess I can try," she sighed, shaking her head in disbelief at what she was saying. Bucky grinned and put his hand on her shoulder, about to tell her that he would order a camera and figure out how to set it up, as well as help with the account making, when she added, "now I just have to fake it good enough."

"Fake it?" He asked in confusion. She nodded, not looking at him. "Why would you fake it?"

"Well… I have another problem…" she muttered.

"What's that?"

"It's just… my boobs have never been… they've never gotten that _tingle_ that other people get, I guess…" she was still muttering and not looking at him.

"Ah, doll, none of the guys you've been with have ever made you feel good?" Bucky asked.

"They- I- it's just- they were- look, it just doesn't feel that good, ok?!" She snapped at him, flustered.

"Even when you do it?"

Ellie glared at him. "Yeah."

Bucky's brow dipped and he chewed his lip for a moment. "We'll think of something, Ellie. I'll help you any way I can."

"Oh God, this is going to be a disaster…" she murmured, burying her face in her hands.

Bucky felt his heart ache at her pain, wishing he could do something to stop it. "Ellie…"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n- **_Getting ready for the first cam show- will she really do it?! Ellie has a problem that could stop her, and Bucky has an unexpected offer as a solution._

**The proposal**

"I ordered a webcam with a microphone on it, so there will be less to deal with," Bucky told Ellie. "It should be here in about five days."

Ellie looked down at her half limp celery before smearing more peanut butter on it. "Ok." Celery wasn't her favorite, but with things being tight, they were going to have to make the best with what they had, and they needed to eat the fresh stuff before it went bad.

"I ordered a tripod, too, so that it can stay in one spot and you won't have to worry about it." Ellie nodded, chewing through the stickiness of the peanut butter. "So, we'll just have to make the account. Do you have any specifics you want included?" She shook her head, taking another bite. "Ellie?" He put his hand on her knee until she looked at him. "Something wrong, doll?"

Ellie shook her head, swallowing the bite in her mouth. "You do it, Bucky," she told him. "You're the one that knows about that stuff. You can make it good so that people will want to watch."

Bucky looked her over to be sure. "Ok, doll, no problem." He chewed his own celery for a moment before asking, "you nervous?"

"Yeah," Ellie murmured. "It's just… I don't know what to do…"

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know… how to… you know…" Bucky pushed her shoulder so she had to turn to him, and she looked up to meet his eyes. "Touch them. Like- I don't know how to be sexy."

Bucky's brows met in confusion. She didn't know how to be sexy? It didn't make sense to him. She'd always been sexy. "Doll… You just have to be you." She shook her head, about to argue, but he cut her off, "whoever is watching is mostly just going to want to see you enjoying yourself."

"Bucky, I told you; it doesn't feel particularly pleasurable. Maybe, ok, but never as good as porn or anything like that makes it seem. I don't remember it _ever_ being pleasurable," she told him. "So I don't know how to make it seem like it is. I don't know how to touch myself like they want to see… Won't they be able to tell that all the stuff I'm doing is fake?"

Bucky was silent, thinking through all the women he'd been with. He couldn't remember any of them having this type of problem before.

"Bucky… you know a lot about this… how would- what is it supposed to look like?"

Bucky looked over at her, his lip in his teeth. "You just…" His arms moved through the air, gesturing with his hands and fingers how he would put and move them. "I guess…" He shook his head in confusion about how to explain it and let his hands fall back down. "It's not easy to explain, I guess, other than to say that enjoyment is probably the key…" Ellie took another bite, and Bucky could sense her misery. "I could help you," he blurted out.

"What?" She asked, her face showing her question and her gaping mouth showing a peek of her food before she realized it was open and closed it.

Bucky was asking himself the same thing. What the hell had he just suggested? And why?

"I could help you," he told her again. She looked at him in disbelief. "Look, you said you don't know how to do it, and I do. Even if you don't feel anything, it will still be pleasing to the viewers," he shrugged. "Besides, if you don't really feel anything, and I'm being professional, it's not- we can keep it from being weird… It's just work, y'know?"

Ellie just stared at him for a minute. "Whauf," she tried, forgetting her was mouth full. She swallowed and tried again, "what? Are you serious?"

Bucky shrugged. "It would pay the rent, right? So it's a job, it's just work. Like working through the agency together. Except, actually together this time, instead of on different assignments," he huffed a laugh.

She looked at him suspiciously. "And what do you get out of it?"

"The rent being paid, a place to live?" He said as though it was obvious. "Ellie, we're friends. I'm not going to be creepy, but we need somewhere to live, and some way to pay rent. If this is it, this is it. I'd feel bad, like I was taking advantage of you, if you did all the work. That's why I was going to do all the technical stuff, remember?"

Ellie shrugged dejectedly. "I guess."

"So?" She looked up at him again. "Do I need to find something for you to watch so you can try to figure it out? Or should I figure out a better angle and some sort of script?"

Ellie shook her head, trying to process everything he'd said. "Bucky- what I don't- Won't it be awkward?"

He shrugged again. "Ellie, I'll just be there to help. We don't have to do anything else. We're not suddenly going out. It won't be forever- my arm will heal, you'll be able to take hours again at work… And we can stop, we don't have to do it. But… maybe we should try. If you don't want me to help you, at least you'll know what to do the next time- if you want to do it again," he quickly added, trying not to sound like he was pushing her. "We can try to find something else again, doll."

"But there _is_ nothing else, that's how we got to this," Ellie sighed. She glanced over to see Bucky chewing his lip thoughtfully again. "Ok."

He looked up to her. "Huh?"

"Ok, Buck… Let's give it a shot…"

Bucky gave her a smile and put his hand on her knee again. "Ok. Let's do it, then." He patted his hand on her knee a couple times, then let it rest. "I'll have something figured out by the time the camera gets here. I'll order another one, too, just in case."

"Do we have the money for that?" Ellie asked, nervous about the costs this was already wracking up.

"Yeah," Bucky assured, "the camera was only twenty dollars, and tripod was another ten." Ellie nodded, taking another bite of celery after putting peanut butter on it. Bucky's face turned serious, and he squeezed her knee, making her look at him. "Ellie… thanks for trusting me with this."

Ellie shrugged, putting on her best smile. "Sure, Bucky. I mean, if you can't trust your best friend, who can you trust?" She chewed another bite before nonchalantly asking, "you do your arm exercises, yet?"

"I'm gonna do them after lunch," he answered.

"Uh-huh," she commented with a laugh. "Sure you are, _now_."


	8. Chapter 8

**The preparation**

Bucky kept flexing his elbow, making his hand touch his shoulder, then his knee, trying to make his muscles and bone heal faster by sheer willpower.

He stopped in front of the bank of mailboxes and saw one of the neighbors, a cute brunette woman from a floor below him, already there.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Bucky replied, shooting a smile of his own.

"Are you doing some sort of exercise or something?" She asked.

Bucky looked at his arm and laughed. "No, no. Well, kinda. I broke my elbow and I'm building it back up to normal."

"Oh, how'd you break it?" She asked, and Bucky could almost feel how much she was flirting.

He flashed another smile. "Motorcycle accident."

"Oh no!" She gasped. "Did your motorcycle get totaled?" Her voice had turned a little wispy, and her hand touched the edge of her cleavage with the intent of drawing his attention there.

Bucky turned and opened the mailbox, the grin still on his face. He pulled the small box out and looked at the shipping information, surprised to see that the camera had arrived already. "No, damaged, but not totaled."

The front door to the apartment building opened and Bucky looked up to see Ellie standing near the doors, her eyes focused on the other woman. "Hi, Ellie," he greeted.

Ellie looked to him, and the other woman looked at her. "Oh- I- I didn't know you had a girlfriend-"

"Look Ellie, the camera came already! It got here really fast-" Bucky cut her off, but was cut off in turn by Ellie.

"I'm not his girlfriend," she told the other woman and started past them.

Bucky felt his gut twisting, and a feeling of guilt, like he'd gotten caught cheating, filled him. "Ellie, it's not what it looks like-"

Ellie stopped and turned to him. "Buck, why would I care what it is? We're roommates, we're not dating or anything."

Bucky bit his lip. "Why were you looking at her like that?"

Ellie glanced over at the other woman before answering, "I was watching her flirt with you." She blushed a bit and looked down. "I was trying to figure out how to be sexy…"

Bucky's face twisted in confusion. "Doll- you don't need to watch her to learn how to be sexy-"

Ellie patted him on the shoulder, pressing her lips together into a thin smile. "I'm going upstairs. Have fun."

Bucky's brows met in half confusion, half irritation as he watched her go. "Hey, doll! We have to talk about the thing, though!" He called after her, jogging up the stairs to catch up.

As Ellie opened the door to the apartment, Bucky caught up to her.

"Doll, we gotta talk about the thing."

Ellie blushed and looked around, before gesturing to the door. "Let's go in and talk about it, then."

They sat on the couch, Ellie trying very hard to get comfortable, and Bucky pulling his laptop to him from where he'd set it earlier.

"Ok. So, we have one camera- the seller must be close to here for it to get here so fast. The tripod should be here in two days, and then another set shortly after."

"What if we decide to never do it again?" Ellie asked.

Bucky looked up and shrugged, then grinned. "I'll send one to Steve for his next birthday." He looked back to the computer screen and sorted through something before talking again. "Ah. We also need to get some things, like," he looked up to her, "do you have any pretty bras?"

Ellie bit her lip and shook her head, feeling her cheeks heat. "No. They're all practical."

"What about that one with lace over it?" He asked, then continued to describe it when she looked shocked, "you know, it's like, purple, and blue- or no, a lavender purple and a plum purple?"

"How do you know what my bra looks like?" Ellie demanded.

"Ellie, you leave them on the shower curtain rod to dry, and don't take them out until one of us is going to take a shower," he told her.

She sighed and nodded. He was right. "Yeah, I still got that one."

"Does it look good, or is it getting worn out?"

"It's fine! God, it's my date night bra, and I haven't had a date in like, a year. It's still in good condition. It hasn't even left the drawer."

Bucky nodded. "Ok, one thing down. How long can you lay still? Like, without falling asleep."

Ellie shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I don't know. However long. I'm going to be busy pretending to moan and stuff, so I should be able to stay awake."

Bucky tilted his head in seeming acknowledgment, then added, "some kind of wipes, I've got some oil-"

"Oil? For what?" Ellie demanded, thinking that this was starting to get a bit weird.

"Well, if we want the show to be long enough to get some good tips, we'll want to create a barrier, so that your skin doesn't get chapped." Ellie nodded thoughtfully. That actually made sense. "Ok, so… I was thinking we start with, you'll have a cute sweater on, one that buttons up, but you'll have a tank top on underneath, so we can go through sweater, tease as the buttons come undone, we'll want a tank top that we can pull down over your shoulders so that we can show the bra, then pull the tank top up, take off the bra, tease with the tank top, and then pull it off to show bare breasts, that way there'll be more to fill the time."

Ellie was blushing, feeling weird about talking about this with her best friend. "I don't have a button up sweater, but I do have a tank top that will work," she told him.

"Cool, so we'll get a sweater… Alright… So…" Bucky cleared his throat and swallowed before continuing. "We have to talk about what's going to go on in the show."

"I thought we already did," Ellie told him, "sweater, bra, tank top, bare."

"No, Ellie, I mean… I mean what you're comfortable with me doing." She lifted a brow in question. "Remember, I said it was a lot of stuff, like nibbling, licking, maybe biting, sucking, pinching, rubbing, tugging-"

Ellie swallowed roughly. "I-I… um- no, no mouth stuff…"

Bucky nodded and typed something out quickly. "Alright, got it, no mouth stuff. Anything else?"

"The tongue is part of the mouth," she said, making him laugh.

"I know, doll. I meant anything like pinching or tugging, squeezing…"

Ellie shrugged. "As long as it's not your mouth."

"Ok, now, we'll do a setup test run when we get the tripod, so, we just have to figure out where we're going to do this," he said, looking around.

"Somewhere comfortable, or I won't be able to stay laying down for long," Ellie put in. "And where there's enough room to move, so I don't get claustrophobic."

"And somewhere that I can sit next to you without it being too awkward of an angle…" Bucky bit his lip and nodded as he thought. "And I'll have to be able to see the computer screen to make sure it's showing ok, and to read the comments coming in, so there will need to be space for all the cables and chargers…"

"Is there going to be music?" Ellie suddenly asked.

"Well," Bucky thought about it for a moment, "I don't think we can play anything, because of copyright, and we want it to be able to pick you up on the mic. But, you could probably have at least one headphone on, if it'll help you relax."

"Headphones it is then," Ellie agreed with a nod.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n-** _The first show… do I need to say more? Nah, probably not even reading this, already gone to the story… lol_

**The first show**

Bucky sat in the chair next to his bed, staring at the screen of his laptop on the tv tray next to the bed. He adjusted the camera so that it was more centered on Ellie's chest, checking the zoom.

"Are you like, a professional photographer or something? Jeez, can we hurry up? I don't want to think about what you've done in this bed with your dates," she gave an exaggerated shiver for emphasis.

Bucky chuckled and adjusted the bolts and clasps that held the camera where he wanted it. "I put clean sheets on this morning, doll, you're safe from all my past conquests. Besides, it's been long enough that anything squirmy would have died." Ellie poked her tongue at him and flipped off the camera, making Bucky laugh again. "Alright, all set up. Let me just check," he stood in front of the chair and leaned over, putting a hand on either side of her shoulders. "Yep," he murmured softly, staring into her eyes, "it's good."

Ellie felt her breath catch in her throat, as she stared back into Bucky's eyes. She'd always known that they were a beautiful blue, but staring into them like this, she could see what it was that made all of the girls he'd been with fall at his feet, and her heart fluttered. "Time for lunch?" She asked to break the tension, hoping that she didn't sound too breathless.

Bucky smiled and straightened, giving her room to roll from under the camera and get up, too. "Sure, I'm just going to put a notice out on the account that we're- you're- going to do a show in a little bit, give people time to gather."

Ellie nodded, turning to the door, but turned back to him. "Bucky, I don't want my stomach showing, on the screen…"

He looked back to her, his brow lifted in confusion. "The camera only shows to above your belly button-"

"Still," she insisted.

Bucky shrugged, then nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, when I pull your tank top down, I'll leave it so it covers you. Oh, also. Since you want complete anonymity, I figured that if I needed to talk to you, I'd use your screen name."

"Which is?" She asked, wondering why she'd never wondered in the last week.

Bucky shot her a grin. "Pretty girl. Well, technically it's 'Buck's Pretty Girl' but, since I'm Buck," he cut off with a laugh at the look on her face. "What?"

"Really? 'Buck's Pretty Girl'? They didn't have anything more cliche to use?" Ellie snarked.

Bucky shrugged and gave her a smirking, "well, sure. I could've named you 'daddy's baby cum guzzler panties', but I didn't think you'd like that name."

Ellie burst out laughing. "Daddy's baby cum guzzler panties'? Oh my God- what the hell Bucky?" She struggled to catch her breath and he smiled.

"I looked through the most popular people on there, and those words are in the most common names. Anyway, you wanna start lunch while I finish this notice?"

"Sure- oh man… what's up with people…" her voice trailed off as she went toward the kitchen.

… … …

Ellie shifted her shoulders, biting her lips as she tried to be in the shot, and as comfortable as possible.

Bucky adjusted the camera again and tapped her arm. "Stop moving, doll. Ok, got it centered again. Put your arms up, over your head," he assessed the way it looked on the screen and nodded, "alright… got your headphones on?" She nodded and he took a deep breath. "Ok, doll. I'm going to start the stream. I'll do an introduction and maybe we'll take some questions so you have a little bit to get comfortable with the camera on you."

Ellie laid there with her arms folded over her head, her phone in her hand and headphones on one ear. She felt so exposed, and she still had all of her clothes on.

Bucky's fingers flew over the keyboard, and the people in the audience answered just as quickly.

'This is Buck typing. Pretty girl is really shy. This is her first time on camera, and her first time ever doing a performance. She's relaxing with her headphones on right now.

'She obviously can't see the text box, since she's laying on the bed with a camera above her, and I'll have to be away from the keyboard when I'm helping with the touching part of the worship, would it be ok if you hear my voice?'

There was a chorus of consenting messages, and Bucky smiled. At least that part was going to be easier.

'We thought we'd answer some questions while she was getting used to the camera. Any questions?'

A few came in, and Bucky turned to Ellie. "Hey, Pretty girl, wanna wave to the audience?" She pulled one arm from behind her head and waved to the camera. "'Sir Peera' would like you to give a wiggle."

Ellie looked at him in confusion, and he shook his shoulders like he was shaking his nonexistent chest. She tried not to laugh and gave an appropriate wiggle to cause the desired effect.

Bucky gave her a grin and looked back to the screen. "What's your cup size, Pretty girl?"

Ellie bit her lip. This was always a point of embarrassment, as she knew that it was big, but also knew that it was because _she_ was so big. "F, or double D, depending on the style of the bra… but usually F…"

"They like that a lot," Bucky quickly glanced over at her chest, examining them for a moment before his eyes darted back to the screen. "That takes care of most of them, except the action ones, and, I'm doing all the actions, guys." He shifted in the chair so that he was at her side and gently asked, "you ready, Pretty girl?"

Ellie nodded and closed her eyes.

"Alright, she's ready, let's get this show started."

There was a moment of nothing, then Bucky's hands touched her sides, slowly stroking over her ribs, along her sides and up over to under her breasts, his thumbs rubbing in circles over the middle space between his hands.

His hands slowly slid up her sides to the sides of her breasts, then back down. They repeated, until they cupped her breasts between his thumbs and fingers, then pushed them up towards the center where her nipples were and stroked his thumbs over them.

Ellie could feel her nipples stiffening, even through all of the fabric between her and his hands.

Bucky was gentle and slow, repeatedly stroking up her breasts and running his thumbs over her nipples until he could almost see them poking against the sweater.

He put his hands on the tops of her breasts, stroking down and letting his thumbs and fingers catch her nipples between them, giving a little squeeze and twist as they pulled away.

He looked over to the screen to make sure her nipples were obviously stiff through the sweater, and nodded in satisfaction. He was also satisfied that there were a few dollars in the tip jar already.

He smiled and turned back to Ellie, running his hands up and down her chest, making sure to give a squeeze as he went over her breasts. After a few passes, he started unbuttoning her sweater, giving a pass over and squeeze to her breasts between each button.

Ellie felt strange. The muffled feel of Bucky's hands on her was as good as she'd ever felt with anyone else, and she was covered in clothing. Was this the way it was supposed to feel? Why was it only this good with him?

She moved her shoulders to help him get her sweater off, and relaxed back. His large hands stroked over her again, then pulled her tank top down in front so that her bra was visible.

Bucky swallowed, his mouth getting dry as he worked his hands over the lacy bra covered breasts in front of him, and he felt his cock twitch when he heard a soft gasp leave Ellie's mouth.

He pinched her nipples through her bra, and another gasp left her. He bit his lip and looked up to her face.

There was a flush growing over her cheeks, which told him that she was really reacting, not faking it. He had known that it would be real, though. He didn't know who she'd been with before that hadn't been able to make this feel good, but _he_ knew what the fuck he was doing.

Ellie was panting for breath, soft gasps leaving her as Bucky's hands worked over her breasts, softly pinching and tweaking, pressing her breasts together and squeezing, pulling back and tugging her nipples with them as they went.

Bucky checked the screen of the computer quickly, having to remind himself that he needed to stay focused. He couldn't just get lost in touching Ellie's pretty breasts.

The frame on the screen was pretty sexy, and he had a hard time believing that those were his hands touching those beautiful breasts, until he looked back to them.

He slid his hands down around Ellie's sides, reaching for the clasp of the bra, and pulled the straps down, but left the cups on as he pulled her tank top back up to cover her. He felt his cock give another twitch as he pulled the bra free and her breasts spilled out under her tank top.

Ellie pulled in breath after breath, letting out little sighs and gasps of need. There was still a layer of fabric between them, but it felt so good. Every pinch and tweak of her nipples, every squeeze and grope of her breasts, every time Bucky's hands slid over her breasts, drifting around and making her more sensitive to the next touch.

A heated breath left Bucky's lips as he looked up to Ellie's face.

Those guys watching the stream were definitely missing out on the beauty of her face, her brow pinched in need, her lips parted as she gasped for breath, the way her arms above her head shifted and hands grabbed for something to hold on to. Bucky was glad he could see it, though.

"Pretty girl, you ready for the next part?" He asked, and she nodded, not opening her eyes.

"Yeah, Buck," she gasped.

Fuck- that sound, her breathy gasp of his name, made his cock swell.

He took hold of the tank top, dragging it down over her breasts, letting it catch on her stiff nipples for a second before it slipped over them. He tucked the top just under her breasts to cover as much of her as possible, as he promised he would, and looked up to the bounty before him.

Bucky licked his lips, tugging the bottom between his teeth before letting it go.

He knew that Ellie would have great breasts, but he was not expecting anything so amazing to be hidden under her shirt.

Plump mounds, with soft skin surrounding nipples that puckered toward the sky. If only it were his lips-

Shit- no. No, Ellie was his _friend_, his _best_ friend other than Steve, he couldn't be thinking this. They were doing work, making money to pay the rent… he was just excited because he was a man and there were a beautiful pair of breasts in front of him, along with the sexy moans leaving her mouth.

Yep. It was biology. Something built in to propagate the species.

Bucky glanced over at the computer screen again, and saw that the tips were really adding up, now. There were a bunch of comments, mostly dirty things like the poster wanted to cum all over 'Pretty girl's' tits, or wishing that she'd show her face so they could see her pretty mouth, that they wanted to see how pretty it was so they could imagine her lips around their cocks… all the basic stuff.

Bucky felt anger grow in his gut, but then reminded himself that this is what was going to happen. Of course he felt protective rage for his friend being objectified and spoken so crudely about like that, but they were the ones putting this out on the platform, knowing that this would happen.

Ellie felt the strangest feeling, like she was completely covered, even though she knew her chest was bare. Something cool dripped onto her nipple and pooled around the areola, making her jump in surprise.

"Sorry, Pretty girl, I should have warned you it was cold," Bucky told her.

Ellie bit her lip and peeked at him from under her lashes, her stomach quivering and nipples perking a little at the husky note in his voice.

Bucky's fingers had started to spread the oil all around her breast, massaging it in before repeating the process on the other one. Another dab of oil landed on one nipple, then the other, and Bucky's fingers started working it all around them, pinching, tugging, rolling, rubbing back and forth over them as he went to gently squeeze and massage the breasts around them.

Ellie was arching to his hands, her moans getting louder as Bucky kept working. She gasped for breath, her hips squirming as she tried to deal with the feeling of him touching her.

Bucky shook his head, trying to focus through his fast breathing, and pressed the globes in his hands together before letting them go to bounce and give a jiggle.

He looked to the screen to distract himself, and saw more of the same comments, then saw a request. He licked his lips as he tried to get his voice normal before he spoke. "E- Pretty girl, someone wants me to give 'em a slap. You ok with that?"

Ellie tried to think, but her nipples were very tight and tingly, and taking up a lot of her attention. "Dunno… never done that before…" But she felt her nipples tingle anew. "Give it a shot, I guess, Buck."

Bucky took a breath, then another to steady himself. He pulled his hand back and gave a light slap to one breast. It bounced against the other and back, not really affecting the other, so he slapped a bit harder, and they bumped together, giving a pleasing show of jiggling. He licked his lips and took a breath, looking at the screen again.

"Hey, Pretty girl," Bucky had to stop and lick his lips to make sure he wasn't drooling, "'Darth woo' just tipped us twenty. Wanna tell him thank you?"

Ellie gasped for breath, having a moment of reprieve from Bucky's hands. "Th-thank you, 'Darth woo'," she sighed, then Bucky's hands were back on her, squeezing and rubbing her breasts, pushing them together so that her nipples were touching and rubbing both of his thumbs over them.

Ellie cried out, her hips arching up and bumping against Bucky's elbow.

"Told ya, didn't I, Pretty girl?" Bucky asked, his voice deep and husky as he pushed her breasts together between his hands and tugged on her nipples as he pulled back, his fingers pinching and twisting. "Told ya it would feel good."

Ellie nodded, gasping for air through her moans and sighs of need.

Bucky looked over at the computer again to distract himself from the desire to touch more than he was supposed to, or suddenly lean in and taste her. He cleared his throat and told her, "'Danfan' says that you're a good girl, Pretty girl. Good girl."

Ellie pressed harder into his hands, feeling her panties getting drenched as her thighs rubbed together. She was moaning and panting loudly, gasping and wordlessly begging for more.

Bucky focused on her nipples, slowly and softly pulling his fingers over them until they slipped off, and she jumped, her breasts pressing up to him for more. He cupped her breasts, fingering her nipples and giving a squeeze, then tug.

Ellie's hips rocked, wanting some attention between them, too, as she moaned. She gasped and arched, cried out and wiggled, making his fingers tug a little harder at her nipples, then he held on to them, pulling out and shaking them so her breasts jiggled around, and she cried out again, thighs pressing tight together.

Her breasts felt tender, her nipples warm and swollen, and she couldn't get enough of it. His fingers on her, now tugging at the very tips of her nipples, felt like a combination of lightning and fire, sending jolts of hot need and zinging pleasure through her.

Bucky clenched his jaw as Ellie began letting out soft, needy little whines, feeling his cock throb with each one.

Fuck- why had he been forgoing sex for so long?

He couldn't remember.

Bucky's jaw worked, grinding his teeth as Ellie's body arched and begged him for more, for that little touch that would send her over the edge, but he couldn't give it to her.

She'd said only breasts, and only hands, and he'd have to at least give some kind of pressure, maybe a little slap to her pussy, preferably her clit, to get her body to focus some of the energy down there.

He looked to the computer screen and saw the timer counting down the last minutes of their session.

Bucky was at the same time very grateful, and very irritated.

Did he want to stop?

No.

Did he want to break his friend's trust and try to jump her?

No.

So he had to stop.

Bucky began pressing her breasts together again, squeezing and sliding his hands up to the tips, his fingers catching her nipples and tugging as he pulled back.

"Only a minute and a half left, Pretty girl," he told her. Ellie moaned and nodded in acknowledgment, so he kept going, giving good, steady attention to her breasts and nipples.

The alarm went off, flashing on the computer screen, and Bucky rubbed his hands around Ellie's breasts and tugged her nipples one last time. "That's it, Pretty girl," he told her, giving a pat to one breast. "Time's up. We're done."

Ellie's body relaxed back, her breath slowly falling back into a normal rhythm.

"Didn't she do a good job for her first time?" Bucky asked, and there were a lot of affirmative answering messages. "Let's give her a round of appreciation, let her know you enjoyed it, give her a reason to come back and do that again for you!" He rallied all the people in the chat. "Don't forget to favorite her profile to get notifications for future performances, and please, show her your support, so she can support herself."

Ellie pulled her tank top back on, tugging the straps over her arms.

She was insanely horny right now. She was going to have to go back to her room, dig out her toy, and give herself at least one orgasm.

"We're clear," Bucky told her. She nodded, starting to speak, but choked and coughed instead. "Here, doll," he offered, holding a glass of water out to her.

She took it and took a few deep swallows from it. "Thanks, Buck," she said softly, handing the glass back to him.

"No problem," he answered, finishing the water and putting the glass on the tv tray next to the laptop.

"You, uh, wanna hand me my bra?" She asked with a blush.

Bucky reached down and picked up the lacy fabric. "He you go."

Ellie leaned over to grab it, and stopped, her eyes on the crotch of Bucky's pants. She quickly yanked them away, her blush getting darker. "You're, uh- you're pointing…"

Bucky looked down to the very obvious hard on poking at the seams of his pants. "Well, Ellie, I am a man, and I just spent the last half an hour touching a pair of really nice breasts."

Ellie blushed a bit harder. "Ah, I see your point."

She excused herself and Bucky sighed, stretching and standing. He looked down and, of course, he was still stiff.

He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and pajama pants, then headed to the bathroom.

After emptying the tub and giving himself a good wash, his hand lowered, skittering down his chest to his cock.

Flashes of Ellie's body were stuck on repeat in his head, and they drove him to soap up his hand and guide it to his cock.

His hips pumped him into his fist as his hand slid along his length.

He needed to cum so bad.

He could almost taste relief on his tongue, and chased after it, unaware that Ellie was doing the same on the other side of the wall in her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n- **_Is it possible to look your best friend in the eye after doing a cam show with them? Can things get back to the way they were? Or will your life forever be ruined? _

**The morning after**

Ellie pulled the milk out of the fridge and poured it into the bowl of cereal.

Her free hand went to her mouth, covering a yawn as she headed back to the fridge and put the milk away.

Bucky walked into the kitchen as she grabbed a spoon, and Ellie looked up, seeing him rubbing his eyes with one hand, only in a pair of pajama pants.

Ellie's heart sped up at the sight of his bare, well muscled chest, pushing blood to her cheeks.

Crap! Why was she reacting like this?! She'd seen him shirtless plenty of times! At least three times a week, in fact!

Ellie took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and grabbed her things, going to the couch and starting to eat her breakfast.

Bucky started some coffee and pulled a box of pop tarts from the cupboard, but put them back when Ellie called from the couch, "the milk is close to going bad."

He pulled out the cereal and a bowl, getting himself some breakfast, then pulled out a mug and filled it with coffee when it had brewed enough, taking a bite of his cereal while he was waiting.

He sat next to Ellie on the couch and got comfortable, watching her flip through shows. "_Columbo_," he told her.

"No way, I'm trying to find _Lucifer_," Ellie answered.

Bucky gave a grunt as he swallowed his mouthful of food. "You just like looking at the guy who plays him."

"I do not!" Ellie exclaimed, her face heating as she hit play. "It's an engaging plot!"

"When he's walking around with his shirt off," Bucky teased.

"You're one to talk," she shot back, elbowing him in the side.

Bucky laughed and moved his arm to block her, ending up with an elbow fight, until Ellie cried out, "wait! Wait, Bucky! There's food involved here!"

Bucky looked over her and assessed whether she was being sincere, or just trying to get a leg up on him.

"Ok," he conceded, slowly putting his arms down. Ellie did as well, and they eyed each other warily for a moment.

After a moment to settle, Bucky again told her, "_Columbo_."

"Bucky, there are other things to watch than old detective shows," Ellie chided him.

"There are other things to watch than shows to ogle the lead guy," he teased back. "I mean, if you wanted to ogle a good looking guy, you should just go get one."

Ellie turned to him, incredulously. "And where the hell am I going to find one who wants to be with me?" She asked. "Don't know if you realized this," she continued, taking advantage of the fact that his mouth was full, "but guys that are built," she gestured to him, "don't really hook up with fatties," she finished, gesturing to herself.

Bucky glared at her as he finished chewing and swallowed. "Ellie, for the love of God, if you don't stop talking like that, I'm putting this bowl down and tickling you until you scream for mercy. There is _nothing_ wrong with the way you look. Any guy with a brain would be interested, and lucky to have you."

Ellie rolled her eyes as she took a bite of cereal.

"That's it, doll, better put that bowl down before you end up wearing it," Bucky warned as he put down his own bowl.

Ellie squeaked in distress and tried to jump up from the couch, but Bucky caught her leg before she could get far. She managed to get her bowl down without spilling it, thanks to the fact that there wasn't much left in it, and turned back toward where Bucky was, straddling one leg to keep her down, and trapping the arm on the same side between his knee and her body as he tickled her ribs.

"No- no!" Ellie cried, try to squirm away and slap at him at the same time. "Bucky, get off me you ass!"

Bucky bit his bottom lip as he tickled, chortling as she squealed and squirmed under him. "Take it back, Ellie. Better say how pretty you are!"

Ellie couldn't talk between laughing and squealing, but tried her best to attack him and get away. "No!" She managed.

Bucky's lower jaw pushed out as he licked the back of his teeth and turned his mouth into a smirk. "Ok, doll, I'm gonna bring out the big guns, then!" He told her, tickling and going to where her shirt had worked up from her struggle, showing a strip of bare skin.

"No! Bucky- no!" She cried, batting at him as he put his face to her belly, taking a deep breath and blowing blueberries into her skin.

Ellie squealed loudly, her legs flailing and hands struggling from where he'd caught them against her.

"Better tell me, Ellie!" Bucky called to her, taking a deep breath to give another round of blueberries. "Say it!"

"No!" She managed to get out between rounds of squealing giggles. "Stop! We're adults! You can't do this to me any more!"

Bucky laughed, taking in another breath and planted his face back to her stomach.

"Bucky, no!" She cried out.

"Bucky, yes!" He cried back before going back to her stomach.

Ellie squealed again, and Bucky pulled back, putting one hand on the ground above her shoulder, the other still holding her hands, and looked down at her.

"You're going to have to cave soon, Ellie, I'm getting out of breath," he told her with a smile, one side of his mouth higher than the other as they both gasped for air.

"Never…" It had started strong, but Ellie had looked up and met his eyes. The memory of him leaning low over her on his bed the day before flashed in her mind and made her voice lose steam.

Bucky's eyes lost a little of their humor, his smile falling a little as he realized something had changed.

Ellie bit the inside of her lip, uncertain why her nipples had started tingling. This wasn't normal. Bucky tickled her all the time, he had since they were younger, loving that she squealed so easily. It had never felt weird before.

There was a pounding at the door, and they nearly leapt apart.

Bucky went through the kitchen to the door and opened it, seeing one of the neighbors from nextdoor standing there, an irritated look on her face.

"Excuse me," she snipped at him. "I understand wanting to enjoy your day off, but can you possibly keep your sex life _quieter_? I have a baby and a toddler both trying to nap nextdoor!"

Ellie felt her jaw drop in shock and her cheeks heat in embarrassment. "W-we weren't-!" she cried, but cut off as she realized that she was still on the ground, though she'd sat up, and her hair was a messy halo around her head from squirming, which probably looked about the same as sex hair, and she sounded so guilty that no one would believe her if she said that they weren't having sex. Even if they couldn't see her.

Bucky glanced back toward where Ellie was on the other side of the wall, a grin growing in the corner of his mouth at her muffled objection, then turned back to the neighbor. "Sure thing, sorry to disturb you."

"Thank you," she snapped, and with that she turned on her heel and stormed away.

Bucky closed the door and went to lean in the doorway between the kitchen and living room with his arms crossed over his chest. "See what you did?"

Ellie huffed in indignation. "Me?!"

"Shh, Ellie, there are babies sleeping nextdoor," he jokingly scolded.

Ellie rolled her eyes at him, climbed from the floor and grabbed her bowl.

Bucky turned and followed her as she passed him, arms still crossed. "Um, anyway, Ellie, we needed to talk about yesterday."

Ellie looked over at him in confusion. "About what?"

"The show," he told her, biting the inside of his cheek.

Ellie took a sudden breath in surprise. "Buck, I don't think we should talk about-"

"Doll, it's nothing bad, just… you said you weren't sure if you could do it, but you did, so I was wondering if you were still thinking about doing it… you know, so I can plan…" he told her.

"How much did we make?" She asked softly.

"Well, about two hundred," he told her.

"That's more than I've ever made in a day before," Ellie said in surprise.

Bucky nodded, looking at the floor. "Yeah," he agreed. "So… still doing it?"

She bit her lip and nodded, mumbling, "yeah…"


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/n-**__ Dealing with aftermath and setting up the next show._

**The second pre-show**

Bucky straightened his arm, his elbow fighting against the resistance of his training band.

"Hey doll," he greeted as Ellie walked into the room.

"Hi," she answered, heading into the kitchen.

"So, I was thinking; show tonight?" He asked, his breath paused in his chest in trepidation.

"Um, s-sure," Ellie answered, her hand pausing on the glass she was pulling from the cupboard. It had been a couple of days, and they did have to make the rent; so the show must go on…

Bucky let out the breath he was holding, working on his exercises again.

Even though she'd said she wanted to continue, he'd half expected her to realize how crazy this all was again and tell him that she quit, or turn bright red and yell that she didn't want to talk about that stuff right now.

They had taken to heart and kept to the plan of discussing the show, or things to do with the show, at a minimum only, not wanting that stuff to come out and fill their friendship with weird feelings and possibly ruin it, but had been hard, especially with trying to make the arrangements and make sure they had everything ready.

"Oh, the other camera came today, and the tripod should be here soon, too," Bucky called to her. "Now we can both take pictures of the grand canyon!"

"When were you planning on going to the grand canyon? You planning stuff with other people and confusing them with me?" Ellie demanded jokingly, walking out of the kitchen with her glass of water.

"Nah, doll, that was just my way of asking you!" He poked his tongue out at her, and she mirrored him.

… … …

"So, doll… you comin' to do the show?" Bucky asked against Ellie's door.

"Yeah, just getting dressed… almost done, I'll meet you there," she called back, biting her lip as she looked down at herself.

She wished she was more confident about her body…

As it was, she barely even looked at the rest of her unless she was making sure she was clean.

Ellie sighed and left, going across the apartment to Bucky's room. The door was open, so she walked in, adjusting the sweater across her chest again.

When they'd gone shopping, Bucky had insisted on a tighter one, to show off the goods, or so he said, though she felt like the only thing it did was highlight her fat.

"Hey, doll," he greeted, hitting the keys on his laptop as she sat on the edge on the bed.

"Hey. Getting stuff set up?"

"Yeah… So, um… I was thinking… if we recorded the show, we could play it again later, and try to get more tips…" Bucky said as he turned to adjust the camera. And to not look at her.

"Wait- what? You want to record this?" Ellie's voice shivered in apprehension.

"Just to replay on the site, to get more tips," he told her.

It _would _mean less shows… fewer times that she would have to take off her shirt and bare it all.

"I-I mean, I guess… it couldn't hurt to double down…"

Bucky turned and hit a few more keys, then turned back to her. "Ready?"

Ellie nodded and laid down. "Hey, Buck, we made about two hundred with the last one, right?" He nodded. "And that was just with your hands, yeah?" He nodded again. "D-do you think-" Ellie _tried _to talk without a stutter, but her face was so hot from her blush that fighting it was too much to multitask. "Think we'd get more if it wasn't just hands?"

Bucky was silent in surprise for a moment before he found his voice. "Y- well, yeah, probably."

Ellie cleared her throat, shifting and adjusting herself. "You -hem- c'n… you can do it, then…"

"Do what?" Bucky asked.

Ellie felt her cheeks flare again. "With your mouth…"

Bucky sat straighter in shock. "Y-yeah?" She nodded. "So, not just hands this time," he confirmed. She nodded again. "Just triple checking, doll; you're ok if I do 'mouth stuff' this time?" He asked, teasing with the same term she'd used for it.

"_Yes_," she hissed.

"Ok, doll, just checking," he said, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Just, no kissing- it's already weird enough that we're doing this…" she trailed off in embarrassment.

Bucky shrugged, teasing, "well, ya know, some friends do more."

"But we're like… siblings," she protested.

"Siblings, too…" he told her with a grossed out expression.

"Bucky, I keep telling you, those videos are pretend, not that many people are sick like that," she told him, but made a disgusted face back at him.

"Well good, 'cause I don't want to kiss ya anyway," he told her as he turned and fussed with the camera, moving it to another vantage point to get a better angle but keep her face hidden, glancing back and forth from it to the computer screen, with a glance every once in a while to her.

Finally, Ellie laid back on the bed, more toward the middle than last time, so that there would be room for Bucky to kneel next to her, and with a pillow under her shoulders to push her chest up a little more for a better shot.

She felt as though she were on display, but she knew it was only so that they could get the best shot of Bucky working on her. And strangely, it must have been at least a little exciting, because her nipples were starting to perk up.

"Alright, Ellie, we're set, but I have a question first. Do you want to do a half hour like last time, or longer, or shorter?"

Ellie shrugged the best she could. "Whatever," she mumbled.

Bucky let out a chuckle. "Whatever I feel like, huh?"

Ellie felt a little nervous at the tone in his voice, like what he was thinking of as 'whatever' might include other things. In other places.

"Guess I'll have to forgo my anonymity, unless you're ok with a Halloween mask," Bucky teased.

"Your anonymity is up to you, Buck, and as long as it's not that ripped off face mask, I think I'll be fine," she told him.

Bucky went to his closet, digging through his things until he found a bag. He opened it and pulled out a long strip of black fabric. He set it on his face, making the mask that was underneath match up, then tied it around his head, covering between his forehead and the tip of his nose.

"Got the one from my pirate costume. Mm?" He asked in a hum.

Ellie shrugged and nodded. "Kinda look like the 'man in black' with that on. Just need the bandana."

Bucky chuckled, the dimple in his chin becoming more obvious, and his smile lines more defined due to the blocked portion of his face.

Ellie felt her stomach churn with something that felt like butterflies and attraction.

Um, remember that he is a _friend_, body- _friend_!

A friend who's about to strip your shirt off and eat you up!

Fuck- no! Nope! Just a very good friend.

Did I mention FRIEND?

Maybe that would remind her… but probably not…

Bucky clicked a few things, then turned to Ellie. "Ready, doll?" She nodded and he turned back to the laptop, clicking the last button. "Hello, everyone. This is Buck, and the lovely Pretty girl is on the screen there. Wave, Pretty girl," he paused as she waved to the camera. "We're getting ready to get started, but first, any questions?"

A few came in, and he sorted through them.

"Hey, Pretty girl, wanna introduce yourself?" Bucky asked.

Ellie bit her lip, trying to think of what to say, and only came up with the stupid cliche things from personal ads. She held back her chuckle and decided to go for it. "Um, hi. I'm 'Pretty girl', I'm a sagittarius, I like pizza, pancakes, and waffles, I like long baths, chocolate, and my favorite thing to do is spend time with my best friend." Bucky looked over at her in surprise. He knew they spent a lot of time together, but he had no idea that it was her favorite thing. "We used to run all over doing crazy stuff, but now we usually just hang around having a good time with each other. Oh, also, long walks on the beach, and world peace," she added with a silly grin to Bucky.

Bucky smiled back and looked back to the screen. "They wanna know, if they tip a certain amount, will you say something sexy to them?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/n-**__ Second show, what will she say? How far will she make it?_

**The second show **

_Bucky smiled back and looked back to the screen. "They wanna know, if they tip a certain amount, will you say something sexy to them?"_

Ellie's cheeks heated as her eyes widened. "I, um… sure, but, um… I'm sorry, I don't know of anything sexy to say…" She finished and bit her lip nervously.

"If you tip and post what you want her to say, we can do that," Bucky offered, looking to check with her.

"Yeah," she agreed with relief.

Bucky had to double take at the sentence that popped up, and quickly checked the time for the show so far.

"I think that we'll do it on a trial basis, and take three things. We have a real treat today, because right before the show, Pretty girl told me I was allowed to do the 'mouth stuff' part of breast worship with her, too." He grinned cheekily at her, and brushed off her glare.

"For the saying things, let's say, five dollars? That sound reasonable, Pretty girl?"

"Sure," she agreed, pushing away her irritation at his teasing.

Bucky pulled the first three things and announced for the posters to tip. "Alright, first one," Bucky hesitated, not sure if he wanted to tell his best friend to say things like this. He didn't want to objectify her. "'Cum on my tits'. Second, 'I want your dick inside me'… Third, 'fuck me harder, daddy'," he finished, feeling a weird apprehensive squirming in the pit of his stomach, like he was doing something bad.

But he noticed her breasts jiggling on the screen and looked over to see her silently giggling. "Ok, so, cum on my tits, I want your dick inside me, and fuck me harder, daddy." She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, letting it out and taking another. "Nngh," she moaned, and Bucky's full attention snapped to her. "Cum on my tits- yeah all _over_ 'em," she sighed in the sexiest breathy voice he'd ever heard. "Hope you didn't mind me adding that last part…" she told the camera in her regular voice. "Mm, I want your dick in_side_ me," she half sighed, half whined.

Bucky had never heard her talk like that before. He had never heard that sexy husk in her voice, but it was doing something for him, big time.

"Ah, fuck me _harder_, daddy!" She mock cried, her body moving with her speech.

Yep, it was definitely doing something for him. And she was still just giggling. Just giggling like nothing she was doing could _possibly_ be affecting anyone.

Bucky looked back to the screen to compose himself, and saw that the chat was filling with positive feedback and appreciative, if dirty, comments about her breasts jiggling.

He felt a hot anger hitting the pit of his stomach, and clenched his jaw.

What the fuck was _this_? Was he… jealous or something?

He couldn't understand why he felt this way; except that maybe these perverts were looking at his friend like she was a piece of meat, and it was irking him to see his friend treated that way, especially when she didn't even know.

_And who put her here, huh? _His inner voice asked.

He shook it off and glared at the comments on the screen for a second before pushing back fully into the chair and turning to her.

"You ready, Pretty girl?" He asked, and she stopped laughing, her face turning serious as she looked up at him. She nodded and shifted to get comfortable.

Ellie closed her eyes and felt the bed dip under Bucky's knee as he moved onto it.

Anticipation built, and she jumped when his hands connected with her ribs.

They slid up to her breasts, then around to her sides, not touching them until he lightly trailed his fingers over them on the way back down. He got to her bellybutton, and repeated, this time dragging his hands along her sides on the way down, his fingers under her back.

He started slowly unbuttoning the sweater, starting at the bottom. She felt his warm breath through her tank top as he kissed up where he was unbuttoning, nuzzling as he went.

Bucky stopped right below her breasts, leaving the top four buttons of the sweater done up. He nuzzled and kissed around there while his hands went up around each breast, squeezing and pressing into them as he moved.

Bucky kissed up one breast, then nipped it, making Ellie gasp and arch to his mouth. He nipped his way to her nipple, breathing hot air on it before nipping and tugging at it through her sweater.

His hands went up and undid the top two buttons while he continued what he was doing on both nipples.

Ellie was panting for breath. She could feel him kissing up to her cleavage as his hands tugged down her tank top, then, one at a time, his hands tugged her breasts from her bra, holding on by her nipples as he pushed the cup out of the way, then tucked them back under the sweater so that she could feel the soft fabric against the now stiff peaks.

He continued kissing and nipping at her cleavage as his hands massaged her breasts, his fingers landing on her nipples, pinching and tugging at them through the soft fabric.

Ellie was moaning softly and arching, her hips shifting around to try to alleviate some of the need building between her thighs.

Bucky drug his lips over her, back to her nipple, again taking it and tugging on it. His hands continuously moved, massaging over the soft orbs under the sweater as his mouth moved from nipple to nipple, making sure they were as stiff as possible.

Bucky sat back a bit, his hands groping as much of her breast as he could, squeezing and slowly pulling back until he got to the tips and his fingers caught her nipples, pinching tight and tugging them until they slipped free. While they did that, his eyes went to the computer screen, checking the chat box, seeing a lot of praise. Also a lot of dirty comments, but mostly praise on how sexy Ellie sounded and looked.

She certainly did, though he was the only one who could see her face, and the cute little dimple of a line between her brows as they pressed together while or chest tried to get even _more_ attention.

Bucky glanced at the screen again, then looked back to her, his hands slipping under the sweater and fixing her bra before undoing the last two buttons of the sweater.

She helped him get it off, and he began squeezing and pressing her breasts together, bouncing them a little as well, by making them smack into each other. The bra didn't last long, though, as he soon pulled the tank top over her and took it off, tossing it to the ground.

Ellie gasped and moaned loudly, her thighs pressing together, and hips rocking restlessly. God, it felt so _good_ to have Bucky touching her, his hands massaging and squeezing her breasts, his mouth kissing and nibbling at her nipples… She didn't know if she'd ever get enough.

Bucky pulled down her shirt, and suddenly, everything was slow.

He _slowly_ ran his tongue over one bare nipple, making Ellie gasp and arch sharply to him. His tongue began tracing around the nub, then flicked back and forth, _slowly_. He gave the other nipple the same treatment, then began nipping all around her breasts.

Ellie moaned, her chest insistently pushing back up to Bucky's mouth after each deep breath.

Did she mention that it felt good? Because it felt _good_.

Then he sucked her nipple into his mouth, and the delicious hot wetness, combined with the pressure and whatever he was doing with his tongue made Ellie cry out, immediately gasping her lost breath back in.

Bucky's hands squeezed her breasts, pressing them together and slowly pressing his thumbs into her flesh, rubbing them around as he suckled and nibbled on her nipple. He pulled back until the nipple popped from his mouth and traced the tip of his tongue around it, then wrapped his lips around it and repeated the motion a few times, ending with a flick of his tongue and kiss before moving to the other nipple and repeating it all on that one.

Ellie gasped for breath, her body arching to Bucky and squirming in need, her thighs trying to press together hard enough to scratch the itch. She was going mindless with desire and pleasure, her hands grabbing on to anything within her grasp.

Her voice was high and breathy, a whine of need that made her dizzy, and had Bucky trying not to groan.

Bucky sat back, licking his lips as he shifted so that as his hands massaged and squeezed her breasts so his thumbs could rub over her stiff nipples.

He leaned over to grab the waiting bottle of oil and dripped it onto her, rubbing it in. "Hey Pretty girl," Bucky called, his voice deep and husky, "they wanna know if you're wet." She bit her lip and nodded, but he told her, "they can't hear you nod, doll."

"Y-yeah," she sighed.

"How wet, Pretty girl?" Bucky asked, and she didn't know if he was asking, or repeating the question from the laptop.

"W-wet… really wet…" she whined. "So wet…"

Bucky licked his lips and went back to Ellie's chest, continuing to tease her nipples with his hands and mouth until keening cries left her lips, her whole body arching to him.

She was again wordlessly begging him for more, that little bit that would let the tension building between her thighs break, give her a release she desperately wanted.

Ellie was so sexy squirming around under him. Her moans and cries were sexier than he'd ever heard, too. She was making him so hard, he knew he was going to have to jerk off again. If he was capable of immediate multiple orgasms, he'd probably have to do it two or three times to slake this need.

Bucky's breath was heavy, pressing harshly through his nose, and his hips were grinding into the edge of the bed. He was lucky that he hadn't put his knee between her thighs, otherwise he would have been grinding against her hip, and she would definitely know how hard he was.

He wanted to grind against her hip, though. He wanted to grind against her pussy. He wanted to reach down and touch her there, right where she was rubbing her thighs together. Wanted to find out just how wet she was. Wanted to touch her and make her come. Wanted to _hear_ her coming.

His mind was so totally fucked right now- he needed to stop. He needed to take a breath. But when he pulled back, he saw her under him, writhing against his hands, and he couldn't stop.

He looked at the timer he had set up, and it had been about forty-five minutes.

Bucky went back to Ellie's breasts, kissing and nipping all over, sucking her nipples and other sensitive spots.

"Pretty girl," he asked, his voice a deep rumble, "you think you can take much more of this?"

Oh God, Bucky's voice was making her even wetter. If his voice could take solid form and touch her, she'd probably come right now.

"N-nahhh-not m-much," she whined, her hips moving around desperately, seeking release.

Bucky moved to her ribs, nipping and kissing along them as his hands still worked over the soft skin above him.

Ellie was having trouble keeping breath in, moaning and crying out, her body begging for more, more- _more_!

Her pussy was far too empty, far too lonely to continue on like this.

A desperately needy cry left her lips as she arched up, almost sounding like a sob.

Bucky pulled back- just able to stop himself from actually throwing himself backwards.

"I think that's all ya got, Pretty girl," he gasped. He quickly moved back to the chair, because he didn't want to, and he knew that if he didn't want to, it was probably the best thing to do.

Bucky rubbed his hands over his face, forgetting about the oil on them, trying to get his brain working again.

He looked at the screen, busying himself with reading the chat messages. "Hey, Pretty girl," he started, still calming his breath. "They wish they could see your wet panties for themselves."

Ellie flushed bright red and shook her head.

Bucky licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Sorry, guys, not this time. We'll see about next time. Um… thanks for watching, we're glad you joined us, please show her your appreciation, and help her support herself… don't forget to favorite her profile to get updates about future shows."

Bucky stopped streaming, but left the show window open so the audience could still tip. "Ok, doll, camera's off."

He stood and went to her, kneeling on the edge of the bed and leaning over her. "Here, doll, let me give ya a hand," he told her, taking the top of her tank top and tugging it up, lifting the straps over her shoulders and making sure that it was on properly… and totally not meaning to run his hand down her breast- honestly! He grabbed her bra and laid it on her chest. "Do you need help up, doll?" He asked.

Ellie looked up at him and felt her cheeks heat. She felt as though she had been right about to orgasm, but then had stopped, making her hips keep shifting to try to get that last little touch she needed.

She turned her head and closed her eyes, giving a shake of her head before she rolled over and climbed from the bed.

"'Night," Bucky called after her.

"'Night," she answered, heading to her room to get her viberator from where she'd left it and see if she couldn't run the battery down.

Bucky put his hand to his forehead and sighed. He realized that he'd left the camera recording, even though he'd turned the stream off, and closed it out.

He took the bottle of oil he'd put back on the tv tray and poured a little in the palm of his hand. If he was going to masturbate furiously, which he was, he was going to need something to stop the friction from rubbing a hole in his skin.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/n-**__ New feelings, new experiences, new plans… only forever away from paying the rent. Still. _

**The third pre-show **

Ellie walked into the building, rent check in her pocket, and bags of groceries in each hand.

She saw Bucky standing not too far from the entrance, by the bank of mailboxes, next to the same neighbor woman she'd seen him with before, a box in one hand, huge smile on his face, laughter flowing freely from his mouth…

That mouth…

That damn mouth!

She turned and stepped toward the office to drop the rent off, fumbling with the awkward load she had.

As she fumbled, her mind was filled with stupid thoughts.

Like: why? Why did her roommate, her best friend, make her flustered after all these years? Why did she think dirty things when she looked at his mouth for too long? Why did seeing him with the neighbor irritate her so much?

"Here, let me help you, Ellie," Bucky said, reaching out for some of the bags.

Ellie blinked up at him.

When had he gotten so close?

He attempted to take some of the bags, but they had gotten tangled on her arm.

"I've got them," she told him.

"Ok, then I'll get the rent, left pocket?" He asked, reaching into her pocket.

"Ah- uh-" Ellie tried to stop him, but her hands were too full to manage. She just sighed, "yeah."

He had the rent check and double checked that it was filled out correctly, then slid it in the slot.

"Alright, now hand some of those over," he told her, this time just taking everything from one arm.

Bucky followed her upstairs, shooting a smile to the neighbor as they passed.

"So, we got the other tripod, finally," he told her, gesturing with the box. She gave a noncommittal gesture, and he continued, "it's been a couple of days, and I was thinking, Ellie, we should do another show again soon."

"Bucky!" She hissed at him, her wide eyes darting around.

Bucky gave her a look of rebuke. "Ellie, remember it's just work. We're only talking about work."

Ellie took a breath, but still glanced around nervously. That's right; it was only work, and obviously didn't affect Bucky the same way it had her, though she wasn't really surprised. He'd been with a bunch of women; this was probably par for the course for him, but she hadn't been with many men, and it had never been like this before, with any of them.

"How much were the groceries?" He asked.

"About sixty," she answered.

"See?" He asked, "we gotta work to keep us in… razors and store brand cereal…" he said as he looked in a bag. "Really, Ellie? You get name brand razors, but store brand cereal?"

"The cheap ones cut me really bad!" She defended. "I got the cheapest pack they had!"

They had made it to the apartment by now, and started putting stuff away.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "Anyway, Ellie. So, now we have the rent paid for this month, but we're going to have to pay the bills, next month's rent, and bills, and eating is nice. I kinda like when we do that."

Ellie shot him a look. "I'll give you something to eat; a knuckle sandwich!" She held up her fist, aware that he would not be afraid.

Bucky ignored her fist and continued to put things away. "I was thinking, since we've got this tripod, now, maybe we could put up another view, maybe get more tips that way."

"What are you going to make the view of, huh?" She snarked. "My big, fat-"

"Better stop right there, Ellie," Bucky warned. She shot him a sarcastic glare, and he looked away, nervously licking his lips before saying, "you remember, those guys, saying that they wanted to see how wet your panties got for themselves…"

"You want to put a camera facing my- my underwear… facing my crotch?" She murmured in surprise.

Bucky smiled apologetically. "We don't have to, I just thought it would help us make more tips, based on how much interest the idea had…"

Ellie made a face that didn't look too pleased at the idea. "All it will be able to see is my fat thighs," she told him, "and I don't want those on screen."

She sounded way more open to the idea than Bucky had thought she'd be, if her only worry was about her thighs taking up most of the view.

"They will not, Ellie," he insisted, "if you want to, I can show you."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "You mean see that you're wrong." He just lifted a challenging brow to her. "Fine," she quipped. "Let's see what this looks like, then."

They went to Bucky's room and she laid on his bed, hands behind her head like she was just kicked back, relaxing, while he got the camera that was already hooked up, moving it to a spot at the end of the bed.

"Alright, open 'em." Ellie spread her feet. "No, Ellie, you gotta actually spread your thighs. You can't just move your feet apart."

Bucky stood and put his hands under her thigh, one high on the inside, one lower on the outside, and moved her thigh, then leaned farther, moving the other one the same way so her thighs were far enough apart, but not uncomfortably so.

"There ya go," Bucky said, turning the laptop to her so she could see that her thighs were barely even in the shot.

"Hm," she hummed.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, not meeting her eye as he took stuff apart.

"Sure," she said as she climbed from the bed.

"Yeah?" Bucky asked, confused by her flippant attitude.

"Yeah," she answered, heading out to finish putting groceries away.

… … …

Ellie walked to Bucky's room, wearing a loose skirt that went almost to her knees, the tight sweater, and her regular tank top and bra combo underneath, though she'd bought a new bra, not wanting the people watching to think she only had the one.

Bucky was sitting at the laptop, making sure that both cameras were set up correctly, able to record and stream at the same time.

He ruffled his hair and turned to see Ellie standing inside the door with a bit of pink on her cheeks. His eyes immediately dropped over her, stopping at her thighs. He quickly pushed them away, telling her, "come in, doll." He couldn't let her know he'd just looked her over, not when he'd had wholly unfriend like thoughts about her thighs and chest in that outfit. Ellie walked closer, and his eyes were drawn to her skirt swaying around her thighs, but he quickly averted them to his screen.

Ellie sat down on the bed, adjusting her skirt. "Is it working?"

"Yep, I think I got it all hooked up." He turned back to her, giving a grin. "Ready to get started?"

"Think so," she said, pushing back farther to the middle of the bed. "Um… can we make sure my thighs aren't all fat on the screen before we start?"

"Sure," Bucky shrugged. "Gotta make sure the camera's positioned correctly, anyway."

Ellie laid back and spread her thighs like she remembered them being when he'd positioned them earlier. Bucky gestured for her to lift her skirt, and she did, still leaving it to cover her, but so the camera looked up it.

Bucky adjusted the camera as he looked at the screen, then reached up and shifted one thigh before pulling her skirt back down to cover her, making sure to drape it between her thighs so it obstructed the view.

"Looks good. …um, just so you're not surprised later, I'm probably going to be the one pulling your skirt up when it gets to that time…" Bucky told her, biting the inside of his cheek nervously.

"Yeah, ok," Ellie replied, not having thought of that. But it really shouldn't surprise her, after all, he's the one who adjusted the rest of her clothes.

Bucky started the feed for both cameras to go to the site, but not publicly, so he could check them first.

His eyes were continually drawn to the side that had the camera pointed at her skirt.

Why did it seem like that skirt was like one of those mossy, leafy curtains of tree branches that hid a beautiful cave of wonders in those fantasy movies?

Ellie laid back, eyes closed as Bucky adjusted the cameras around her. The thought of Bucky touching her, licking and fondling her, all over her breasts, teasing her nipples, it was exciting her already. She bit the inside of her lips, trying to keep control of herself.

This was going to be a very interesting show…


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/n-**__ Third show… I'm sure you're not even paying ttention lol_

**The third show**

"Your cum feels so warm on my face," Ellie said huskily to the camera.

And now _that_ thought was in Bucky's mind… great…

"You ready to start, Pretty girl?" He asked.

Ellie nodded, feeling her nipples prick again.

Bucky turned to the camera so it could pick up his voice better. "You'll notice that we have a split screen today, and you might be wondering what's under the curtain. Well, I suggest that you put the window on full screen today, because Pretty girl is such a wonderful, giving woman," he said as he moved down and lifted the edge of her skirt high to flash the view of her panties to the camera. "You asked, and she provided."

Ellie felt her skirt fall back onto her thighs and bit her lip, her eyes closing as she prepared herself for what Bucky was going to do.

The bed dipped under his weight as he got closer. She felt his leg touch hers as he situated himself. His fingers touched her stomach, between her breasts and bellybutton, drifting down to her bellybutton, then up along the line of buttons to her breasts. His other hand joined the first, cupping her breasts from the sides.

He squeezed them and rubbed his thumbs around, massaging the bottoms. "You know, Pretty girl, this sweater is pretty, but I'm sure that we're all a little anxious to see you out of it," he told her, unbuttoning it, taking the top two buttons, then going to the bottom and working from there. When he got to the last two, the ones holding the thing together over her breasts, he pressed his hands under it, massaging and pinching, making her nipples poke out and her breasts start to warm. When she arched and sighed, Bucky finally finished unbuttoning the sweater and took it from her, tossing it away. "There we go," he mumbled against her, dropping his mouth to nip at her ribs.

Ellie had never imagined that biting at her ribs would turn her on, but whenever Bucky did it, it did, making her squirm against the pillow beneath her shoulders. She sighed and Bucky pulled back, looking down at her, eyes focused on his next task.

"Oh, Pretty girl, what's this?" He asked as he tugged her tank top down. "You got a new bra?" She nodded, a harsh breath leaving her lips as he cupped her breasts from the side again and bounced them around to exhibit their jiggilability. "Your tips at work, fellas." Bucky lowered his head and nipped at her over where her nipple was barely visible.

Ellie moaned and arched, feeling sexy as he licked at her nipple through the mesh of lace the bra was made of. It was entirely lace, meaning that, other than the flower patterns that had more to them, it was almost completely see through, if you looked close enough.

Bucky sucked at her nipple through the lace, his tongue sliding over it, and the difference in feeling between his mouth, his tongue, and the rough lace pressing at her nipple made her moan and arch.

His hand went to her hip and pushed it back down. "Now, Pretty girl, you have ta keep your hips down so they can see ya," he told her, grabbing the edge of her skirt and flicking his hand to make it brush back and forth over her thigh. The teasing sensation of the soft fabric lightly touching her made her gasp for a breath.

Bucky ran his tongue over her nipples and blew on them, his breath cooling her nipples and making them stiffen further. His hands squeezed and rubbed around, making her breasts circle with his hands. "Fuck, Pretty girl, let's get rid of this, huh?" He asked, hands going around her to unhook her bra and slowly pull it from her, making it disappear in the same direction as her sweater. "There we go, Pretty girl," he murmured.

"No, ungh, no over the shirt tonight, huh?" Ellie teased, gasping as Bucky's fingers pinched and tugged at her nipples.

"Not tonight, Pretty girl," he agreed huskily.

Bucky leaned to a nipple, sucking it into his mouth and rubbing his tongue over it. Ellie moaned louder and Bucky could feel his chub growing.

Mmm, her moans were delicious- _almost_ as delicious as the skin of her breast, which was probably _almost_ as delicious as her pussy-

Not thinking of that.

_Not _thinking of that.

Yes, he was touching and tasting her breasts, teasing and tormenting these sexy noises out of her, but this was only work. She was his best friend, and it didn't really mean anything. He was not going to eat her out, he was not going to have sex with her, and he was not going to _think_ about either of those things.

He was _not_.

Ellie arched as he sucked her nipple, moving his tongue around and over it inside his mouth. He slowly, slowly pulled back, dragging his teeth over her nipple.

She let out a whined moan, her hips bucking up again so Bucky had to push them back down. His arm was at a bit of an awkward angle, since he hadn't taken his mouth from her nipple, and his hand dragged up her inner thigh, making the fabric of her skirt slide up.

Ellie let out a disappointed sigh as he left her nipple, but then moaned loudly as he sucked the other into his mouth.

Bucky's fingers pinched the nipple he'd left, and she cried out, her hips arching again. Without taking his mouth from her nipple, he pushed her hips back down, then his other hand slapped its breast in reprimand. It only served to make her whimper in desire, though.

Bucky pulled back and pushed her breasts together, lining her nipples up and flicking his tongue over them. Ellie let out a sweet groan, and he squeezed her breasts in response.

Bucky's tongue teased over her nipples, and Ellie's hips shifted restlessly, though she was able to stop herself from lifting them this time.

"Pretty girl, you gettin' wet, yet?" Bucky asked, and Ellie's cheeks flushed as she nodded. "Out loud, Pretty girl."

"Yeah- yeah, I'm getting wet…" she moaned.

"Should we let 'em see?" He asked. She nodded again, biting her lips, and he pulled back.

Bucky's hands slid down her body, sliding over her waist, her hips, down her thighs, then caught her skirt with his thumbs and dragged it up as he ran his hands back up her thighs.

Instead of stopping and letting it cover the top of her like she had, he laid it over her waist, baring her panties completely.

"There we go, Pretty girl. Giving them a good view?" He asked, his voice husky.

Ellie's teeth dug into her lips harder. His voice was so sexy. It was doing things to the swirling need in her belly, like making it throb harder. She spread her thighs a little more, just to make sure that she was making it easy to see.

Bucky went back to her breasts, pressing them together again and running his tongue over them. Ellie moaned at the feeling, but cried out when he pulled both of them into his mouth. He hummed around them, and she let out a trembling breath, turning into a groan as his tongue joined in. She whined and her hips shifted against his leg.

Bucky opened his mouth, flicking his tongue between her nipples, then running it around both, repeating a few times before leaning in a bit to suck them into his mouth. He pulled back, dragging his teeth over Ellie's nipples, flicked his tongue over them, then repeated that move for a bit.

Ellie whined again, her hips squirming. A high pitched moan left her throat, then, she softly sighed his name, and Bucky almost growled.

Fuck! It was so sexy when she did that! It was messing with his head…

Bucky flicked his tongue over her nipples, then started using his hands on them again as he nipped around them. Ellie's breath was coming out desperately now, and her hips were constantly shifting.

Bucky's breath blew past Ellie's ear, making her shiver. "I could help with that," he whispered huskily so only she could hear. "I could touch you there and help you feel better, doll…"

Ellie gasped in surprise. She looked up at him when he pulled back, her eyelids fluttering momentarily. She knew that it was probably only born from a thought to get more tips, and that his eyes were so dark and lustful because he was touching breasts- it didn't matter that they were hers; he was a man, he liked boobs, and was touching some. It was causing a reaction. End of story.

She bit her lip and shook her head.

Bucky gave her a smile and whispered in her ear again, "ok, doll, just offering." With that, he went back to her breasts, starting to lick over them and suck kisses into them as his hands worked.

He licked and sucked one nipple, then the other before he pulled back. "Should we check how wet you are, Pretty girl?" He asked, looking to the laptop. "Mm, you must be pretty wet, Pretty girl; they're liking it a lot."

Bucky's hands moved over her, squeezing, groping, rolling. His fingers went to her nipples, taking hold of her at the areolas and softly sliding his fingers down them a few times. On the last one, his fingers pressed lightly, moving his thumbs in circles to roll her nipples between them.

Ellie started panting, her chest rising and falling faster with his actions. His thumbs were stroking to the tips of her nipples, rubbing over them, and she felt her abs start to contract, trying to keep her hips down so the viewers could see how wet her panties were getting.

They were getting wet, very wet. If anyone put their hand down there, they'd definitely be able to tell.

God, she'd never felt this good, ever- it felt so fucking good!

When he massaged her areolas like that, she couldn't stop her body from begging for more, and when his fingers squeezed and tugged at her nipples, the moan that left her was positively _sinful_. She could practically _feel_ how wet she was against her own skin.

Bucky's eyes were on the screen, watching how wet she had indeed become. The strip of cloth between her thighs had a widening dark spot, making another contrast between her soft thighs and the color of her panties.

He wanted to reach down there. He wanted to rub his fingers over that wet spot. He wanted to slip his fingers through the leg hole of her panties and ghost his fingers over her soft, wet, lips.

He tore himself away from the view, throwing himself back to her breasts.

Ellie sighed needily as Bucky's fingers tugged at her nipples with increasing pressure. His mouth was suddenly around one nipple and she cried out loudly, her hips rocketing from the bed. Bucky's hand landed on her to push them back down, but instead of landing on her hip as it had been doing, it landed right on top of her swollen mound, slamming her hips back to the bed.

Ellie's eyes shot open wide as she squealed loudly, her whole body bucking up.

Bucky pulled back from her breast, panting for breath as he leaned to her ear. "Sorry, doll, I didn't mean to touch ya there. I'm tryin' real hard not to touch you where you said not to, but it's hard. Real hard," he whispered to her so only she could hear.

Ellie whimpered. "S-s'ok, Buck…" she whispered back.

His voice was so sexy, his warm breath panting against her neck and turning her on…

She was starting to regret telling him no earlier when he'd offered to relieve some of the pressure building between her thighs. She really, really wanted him to, now. She had started thinking of it, wondering how he had meant to do it… wanted him to do it.

Hard…

Real hard.

Bucky slapped one breast, then the other, repeated, then grabbed both and squeezed, pulling until he got to the nipple and tugged both, shaking his hands and making them bounce.

He slapped them again, and this time rubbed his hands over them, and suddenly, she could see what the appeal was. Everything was so much more intense to her nipples, and her hips couldn't stop squirming.

"Buck," she whined, "B-Buck!" She was begging, though not sure for what. This torturous need to end, somehow, she was sure.

Bucky looked down at Ellie's face, his eyes traveling over her body.

She looked completely, utterly wrecked.

Tears of frustration starting to leak from the corners of her eyes, her breasts blushing from his hands and mouth, her nipples bright and warm, her lips swollen from biting them, her body rocking for his touch, her hips squirming, he had to look at the computer to check her pussy, but it was swollen and wet, the strip of fabric between her thighs soaked.

Bucky sucked hard at her nipples, pulling hard and nibbling on them before just sucking on them. She was whimpering and crying out. She sounded like she wanted it _so_ bad, and he wanted to _give_ it to her, _so_, _so_ bad. Wanted to slap that pussy, pound it until she screamed.

Fuck!

_Fuck!_

No, he was _NOT_ having these thoughts about his best friend. He was just desperate for a good fucking…

Bucky pulled back, looking down at Ellie's reddened, swollen nipples. "Sorry, Pretty girl; I forgot to put the oil on ya," he murmured. Louder, he announced, "I think that's all she can stand tonight."

Ellie laid limply on the bed, a panting and pleasure starved mess. Oh, her nipples felt good, they were tingling like _crazy_ but her poor sopping wet pussy was so lonely.

Ellie was hardly aware as Bucky ended the stream, more focused on getting her body to move at her command again.

She did finally manage to, making it to her bedroom and collapsing on her bed. She grabbed her vibrator and stuck it down her panties, pulling up her shirt and rubbing her breasts.

It was fucking amazing. It didn't take long for her to come. And come, and come. Fucking amazing.

Bucky had turned everything off and was just laying in bed his hand pumping his cock like no tomorrow.

God he wanted to come- _needed_ to come! More than anything in the world at the moment. Finally, with a growled curse, he came, covering his fist, stomach, and thighs with hot shots of cum.

He fell back onto the bed again and gasped to catch his breath, his fingers stroking his tender cock, making him twitch at the stimulation. His desire was still so high. As soon as he could, he was going to do it again.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/n-**__ Dealing with what happens when you forget the oil, and enjoying a little bit of leisure time._

**The after effects **

Ellie's nipples were so sensitive that even just rubbing against something sent desire spiraling through her belly.

It had been that way for three days.

Any time she walked past something and accidentally brushed one breast against it, tingling spread through her.

It wouldn't be so bad, if it didn't happen so often. One of the curses of having big boobs.

Ellie came back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of soda, handing one to Bucky as she sat on the couch.

"Ready for the movie?" Bucky asked.

She nodded, and he hit play on the remote.

The movie started, and they laughed, yelling at the characters, making fun of what was happening, joking about what would be the consequences of their actions. Cheering when what they said should happen did, booing when it was unrealistic.

"Booooo," Bucky called, tossing a couple pieces of popcorn toward the tv.

"Hey, don't throw popcorn around," Ellie scolded, tossing a piece of popcorn at him.

"Yeah, you," he teased, tossing the piece back.

"Hey!" She squealed, tossing another piece at him.

They burst out laughing, throwing popcorn back and forth, starting a popcorn fight and ignoring the movie.

After a moment, and a bunch of popcorn on the floor, Bucky launched himself at Ellie and tickled her, making her squeal and flail around, trying to get away.

"Stop! Stop! No! Bucky stop!" She was rolling around, crying out and laughing, trying to catch her breath until her sides hurt, then finally, she managed to get away, by rolling off of the couch. "It's so not fair when I can't tickle you back!"

Bucky chuckled. "Ya know, I never said you couldn't, you could certainly try," he told her.

"I have! You're a non ticklish freak! It's _so_ not fair," she complained, tossing popcorn up at him.

Bucky reached for more popcorn to toss back, but looked down to see the bowl on the floor. "Now look what you did," he accused jokingly.

"Me?! You're the one that tickled me!" Ellie cried.

Bucky grinned to her and fell to his knees on the floor. "Sounds like you're asking for more, huh?" He teased, chasing toward her.

When they'd finally calmed down, caught their breath and managed to make it through the rest of the movie, Bucky went to the kitchen to plan what he was going to make for dinner.

"So," he called from the kitchen, "it's been a few days… do you think you'll be able to do a show tomorrow? Or do you need to wait another day?"

Ellie blushed in the front room. "Well, um… if- if you're gentle, I could probably do one tomorrow… Still a bit sore…"

Bucky grimaced in the kitchen. "Sorry again for forgetting the oil, Ellie…"

"It happens," she told him, though she wondered how often it possibly _could_ happen that one friend could play with the other's nipples until they were sore for days.

It didn't seem like it would be very often.

… … …

Ellie sighed as the large body covered her. Her hands slid up his biceps and squeezed his muscles. Oh, he was so warm… so strong… so-

His hand slid over her breast, catching on her nipple and then staying to rub over it, making her squirm.

God, she wanted him, needed him- wanted him to stay here and worship her body for hours.

His hands smoothed down her body, teasing over her thighs. They started back up the front of her thighs, moving up her stomach to her chest.

Ellie arched and rubbed her nipples against his palms wantonly.

His rough hands felt so good on her, callused and toughened by years of hard work, time working with his hands… it felt so good when they smoothed over her breasts, the roughened skin catching at the tender, soft skin that was begging for more attention.

"Ellie," he sighed in her ear, "your body feels so good under mine. How wet are ya darlin'?" His voice was so husky and deep. It was like pure sexual sin incarnate. "You wet for me darlin'? Ready for me ta get between your thighs and make ya scream?"

Ellie arched her hips up, rubbing against him, feeling how hot and heavy he was against her.

"I'll take that as a yes, darlin', a big wet yes." His voice vibrated by her ear, and he kissed down her throat. He pressed his hardened bulge against her and groaned needily before growling, "God, you _are_ wet. So wet. Gonna flood me away…"

Ellie was moaning, writhing, her body begging for more, her wet heat pressing to him, sighs and gasps for breath passing her lips.

"Mm, yeah, darlin', let me feel ya. Let 'em see ya."

Ellie suddenly looked up and saw the camera above her.

"They love it, doll," he told her. "They'll love it more when you're naked, riding my cock."

Ellie blinked, and things started lining up in her mind.

Oh God did she want to ride his cock. She arched to him, trying to get her breasts closer to his mouth. She wanted it on there so bad! She wanted him _so_ bad!

"Ellie, I want ya to ride my face, doll," he told her. "Want ya to come on my tongue, wash my face with your sweet pussy juices…"

She arched under him, her pussy begging for attention from those rough hands.

She really wanted him to touch her, really did-

—

Ellie moaned as she woke, her eyes sticking together through the sleepies.

"Bucky?" She asked drowsily. There was no answer, though.

Of course there wouldn't be; he was asleep in his room on the other side of the apartment.

She rolled over, but couldn't help but think about what was happening the next night, and what Bucky had offered the time before.

She really had regretted not taking him up on his offer.

She had been so horny afterward, she hadn't been able to find relief, no matter how many times she'd come. It just wasn't the same as when someone else made you come.

God she hoped he offered again… she might take him up on it, this time… except that she shouldn't.

Couldn't…

Ellie closed her eyes, hoping that maybe the dream would come back and she wouldn't feel so needy that she would say yes if he _did_ ask again.

.

Bucky dried off, ruffling his hair with the towel.

Even after a predawn run, he hadn't felt better, so he'd jerked it in the shower, and hadn't been much better until he'd lost himself in his fantasy, moaning and maybe talking a little loud. But verbalizing his desires had helped him stay in the fantasy, and actually feel better when he came.

Now he just had the regular after ejacuation loneliness because he'd been alone so long.

Who even knew why he had been alone so long? He was a known lady killer, and could have pretty much any woman he wanted.

For some reason, it just didn't appeal to him.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/n-**__ Bucky discovers something that he didn't know gave Ellie thrills, an accident leads to a little more_

**The fourth show**

Ellie laid back on the bed, feeling her cheeks warm.

"Hey, doll, why don't we start with the sweater off this time, that way it won't be so repetitive," Bucky told her, and she complied. "While you're getting that off, I was thinking; this time when we do this, I can walk you through a little self touch at first, that way we do the tease, but we won't have to worry about me being too rough on you through the whole thing."

"Sure." She took off the sweater, revealing a tank top with buttons down half of it.

"Cool, just don't take off the shirt," Bucky started, looking over to see what they had to work with now, and lost his train of thought. That tank top, matched with her shorter denim skirt, her hair loose and a bit bouncy, she looked like a bombshell headed out to enjoy the summer.

Ellie laid back again, pulling her hair up and completely out of the way as she got comfortable.

"Mind if I check the panty cam?" Bucky asked. She shook her head, but didn't lift her skirt, so Bucky lifted the edge, eyes on the computer screen to make sure it looked good. He dropped her skirt, making sure she was covered for now. "Ready to get started?"

Ellie took a breath and nodded.

"Welcome back to those joining me, Buck, and Pretty girl again, and welcome a first time to those who are new. We hope that you're having a good day, and we hope to give you a good time, while having a good time ourselves, right, Pretty girl?"

"Right," she agreed.

"Right. So, shall we get started?" She gave a thumbs up, and Bucky smiled. "How about we start with how nice this shirt is," he said.

Ellie ran her hands over herself. "It's just something I got at a store, a few years ago."

"Still pretty nice," Bucky told her. "Oh, but Pretty girl, is that your bra I see through it?" He asked, noticing the pattern through it from staring at it for so long.

Ellie cleared her throat and ran her hands over her breasts, pulling the fabric closer. "Yeah, the thinness of this shirt really makes it not appropriate to wear in public, unless you want someone staring at your bra…"

"Oh? Do you wear it out a lot?" Bucky asked, watching as Ellie's fingers played over her nipples a little.

"Well, no… not a lot… though sometimes I do wear it and only have a jacket over it, and when I'm walking around wherever, I'll unzip the jacket…" Ellie was blushing in a way that Bucky recognized; she was honestly telling something that embarrassed her.

"Oh, Pretty girl, don't the men stare at you when you do that?" He asked, his voice growing husky at the image, and at her hands teasing over the little bumps that were her nipples.

"Only a few… there aren't many interested in a girl my size," she answered.

There was an enormous amount of pinging from the computer as the men disagreed. "Pretty girl, these guys are very against that idea. They're liking it a lot. Does it make you excited when you're walking around and people can see your bra through your shirt?"

Ellie bit her lip, her fingers pausing under her nipples to gently push them up. "Maybe a little…" She cleared her throat again. "Actually… until we started this, probably the stiffest they've ever gotten…"

Bucky grinned and moved over to her. "Here, let me help you, Pretty girl…" he told her as he cupped her breasts at the sides and started brushing his thumbs over her nipples. They immediately stiffened to the pebbled tips he remembered from the soft bumps they'd been a moment ago. "There, that better?" He hummed in sensual delight.

Ellie nodded as she gasped for breath. "Y-yeah," she moaned, "better…"

Bucky licked his lips, feeling the lace of her bra through the shirt. "Pretty girl, for being so new to this kind of thing, you are seeming very into it," he commented. His eyes were trapped on her breasts as his hands moved over them.

Ellie moaned, arching into his hands. "M-maybe I just like- the attention…"

"Oh, poor Pretty girl…" he lamented. "Has no one ever given your breasts enough attention?"

Ellie was breathing heavily, her chest expanding into his hands as she moaned a negative response.

"Poor Pretty girl. We'll give you all the attention you need, right?" Bucky asked, and there was a chorus of pings. "Gonna guess that was a lot of yeses, because I just can't take my eyes off of you," he told her.

His hands squeezed and fingers pinched, tugging on her sensitive nipples, for a few moments before his fingers started unbuttoning her top. He stopped every few buttons to massage and try to reveal more of her cleavage than the shirt allowed, then, when the buttons were open enough to get just above her nipples, he spread it, licking and nipping over her cleavage.

"Pretty girl," Bucky murmured against her, placing sucking kisses down her cleavage to where her shirt covered her, nipping at her over the thin cloth and lacy bra. "You getting enough attention now?"

"Uh- uh-huh," she sighed, arching up to him.

"You sure?" He asked, and she hummed in reply. "Sure you don't want more?"

"Wo-wouldn't s-say no to- to more," she moaned.

Bucky's mouth moved over her, and Ellie felt his teeth nipping through her shirt and bra. She could feel the wetness growing against her through the fabric, and it was such a turn on.

God his mouth felt good against her, warm and wet, sucking and nipping…

Ellie gasped for air, her body arching closer to him, moaning and letting out little whines.

Bucky squeezed and rubbed his thumbs into her breasts as he nipped, then blew his breath over the wet tips. "Mm, Pretty girl, you sound so good… so soft…" he murmured.

Her shirt was unbuttoned the rest of the way and pulled over her shoulders, tugged down around her waist, and Ellie looked up to see Bucky licking his lips. Blood filled her cheeks. She usually kept her eyes closed and missed everything Bucky did, except when he touched her, but, the sight of him over her, licking his lips as he looked down at her- it was easy to see why people thought this was sexy… the look on Bucky's face was quite erotic.

"Mm, Pretty girl," Bucky mumbled, pinching her nipples and tugging them through her bra. "Ready for me to take this off and oil ya up?" She nodded, her chest rising up to him as he reached under her and unhooked the bra.

Air brushed over her bare breasts, making her nipples perk a bit more. Warmth covered them, and by the rough feel, Ellie could tell that it was Bucky's hands.

He rubbed over them for a moment to warm them up, then drizzled oil on them, spreading it over her and massaging it in, spending a lot of time on her nipples.

One hand broke away, going down to her thigh and catching her skirt, dragging it up over her hips, brushing along her thigh and accidentally bumping her swollen pussy as he went.

Ellie moaned and her hands grabbed at his arms.

"You need somethin', Pretty girl?" Bucky asked.

Ellie panted for breath, her hips shifting. "B-Buck…"

"Yeah, Pretty girl?" He asked, worried that she'd be mad at him for touching her accidentally, due to the angle he was at.

Ellie bit her lip, her cheeks flushing in need. "Buck- please…" she whispered while her hips were shifting restlessly.

"Please what, doll?" He asked in her ear.

"Can- please…" her face turned away, "t-touch me?" She whispered.

Bucky licked his lips hungrily. "You want me to touch you, doll?" She nodded shyly. "Between those sweet thighs?" He asked. She nodded again, still not looking at him. He couldn't help but smirk hungrily. "Ok, Pretty girl, I'll give you a little touch where ya need it," he told her.

Bucky continued massaging her breasts for another few moments, then let his right hand drift down her body, stroking over her warm, soft mound. Ellie jumped at the contact, and it made Bucky grin. "Shh, Pretty girl, let me give you what you need," he murmured to her.

Ellie's arms were over her head again, trying to stay out of frame and not grab Bucky.

Bucky's hand smoothed over her pussy, pressing against it and making her moan. He pressed two fingers against her panties, stroking up until he was off of her.

Bucky touched his fingers to Ellie's slit, tapping lightly before lightly stroking up and down.

"Aw, Pretty girl, you're so wet," he rumbled to her in a sweet singsong voice, digging his fingers in a little as he rubbed.

Ellie arched and let out a half cry, her breast pressing up to his hand harder. Bucky got the message and started his hand again, massaging and tugging on her breast. She was sighing and moaning, her hips arching a bit with him.

Bucky slowly rubbed over her slit, pushing in a little, his palm resting on the top of her mound. His other hand was massaging and pinching her nipple, making her arch as he switched from breast to breast. His breath was speeding up as her body rocked with him.

God, she looked so sexy, as she got closer and closer, so fucking sexy. Her pussy was so warm and wet, soaking her panties.

He wanted to slip his hand inside her panties, wanted to touch bare skin. Bucky's eyes focused in, his vision narrowing to only Ellie and how she moved under him. She wanted to come, her body was telling him that, telling him that she wanted it _so_ bad.

Bucky moved his fingers over her, rubbing slowly, pausing to make circles around where her clit was hidden, pressing a little firmer. He licked his lips, his breath rushing out of his mouth.

She was so pretty there, her throat stretched out, her chest heaving, her eyes pressed closed as though in prayer, her nipples poking out, trying to get as much attention as possible…

Bucky leaned down and nipped at her collarbone, letting his tongue move over it to soothe her. "So pretty," he murmured to her.

Ellie moaned, her hips pushing against his hand as he stroked over her. She was getting close, right to the edge, blood filling her cheeks and chest more as she arched.

"There you go, Pretty girl, wanna make ya feel so good," he rumbled against her throat. "Doin' so good…" Bucky curled his fingers as he moved them over her, focused on her clit.

Ellie was panting for breath, her hands pulling at the sheets. "B-Buck- ahh- ah! C-close-!" She whimpered.

"Good," he murmured back. "Doin' good. Look so good, doll… wanna hear ya come…"

Ellie whined, gasping for breath after. Bucky's fingers were moving over her, soaking her panties more as he pressed them into her. He circled her clit, rubbing over her from top to her sadly empty opening, pressing against it as she gasped for breath.

"Y-yeah- ungh- yeah!" She cried out desperately, her hips jerking as a moan started out from her tingling body.

That moan was a thing of beauty…

Bucky was infinitely glad that that moan was recorded for posterity.

No one should go through life without hearing a moan like that.

Bucky rubbed his hand over her soaked panties, giving a bit of pressure as she pulsed under his palm. "God, that was so sexy, wasn't it?" He asked, and her blush turned a little embarrassed.

He gave her a moment to recover as he looked to the screen, seeing a spike in tips. The viewers had definitely decided that was worth a few bucks. "They think so, too, Pretty girl. Pretty sure I saw the phrase "fucking sexy" on there a lot," he told her.

Bucky leaned over her, and Ellie let out a cry as his tongue flicked over a nipple. "Oh, they're really sensitive now, huh, Pretty girl?" He asked teasingly as he flicked his tongue over it again.

"Yes!" She cried in response.

Bucky chuckled. "Alright, Pretty girl, a little slower, then."

His hands softly smoothed over her nipples, but it was just making the ripples in Ellie's body intensify. She whined at him, but he just kept going, bouncing her breasts together and tugging on her nipples, his fingers pinching and so slowly stroking them, rolling them, squeezing them…

Ellie started panting again, her breath moving through her lungs without hope for regaining control.

"Isn't she the most gorgeous thing, all sprawled out here? Just gasping for breath as she starts towards another orgasm?" Bucky asked.

Ellie made a noise in protest, but it grew into a long moan as his lips closed around her nipple again.

"Mmm, mm, Pretty girl, how do you taste so good?" He moaned.

"D-don't," she objected, but he pulled back, sucking on her nipple as he went and her voice lifted in a moan again. "B-Bu-!" She tried to object again, but she was cut off as her voice suddenly went to a near shriek of delight when Bucky dragged his teeth along her nipple.

Bucky chuckled as he pulled back and licked her breast. "That's it, Pretty girl, wake the neighbors," he teased.

"N-no!" She refused, but she knew that if he kept teasing her like that, she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

"Mmm," he hummed in chuckle again. "Mm-hm," he insisted, his fingers going back to stroking over her panty clad pussy.

Ellie squirmed as Bucky touched her, then suddenly pulled away.

"Sorry, Pretty girl, wanna put some more oil on ya so you don't get too tender," he explained as he rubbed more oil into her skin. It was a bit chilly, but felt good on her heated breasts. "There we go," he murmured when he'd finished. "Now let's get back to where we were, huh?" Bucky told her with a tap to her slit. Ellie cried out, her hips shifting at the contact, and Bucky held back a groan.

"Come on, Pretty girl, let's hear ya…" his voice was dark and husky, making Ellie want him to touch her more.

Bucky's hand patted her again as his other continued massaging and squeezing her breasts one at a time.

He pressed his palm against her, on top of her mound, his fingers down along her slit, pressing the soaked fabric against her as he massaged, rubbing over her clit with every stroke.

Ellie moaned, her body arching against him, feeling his hot breath on her breast. Her hips squirmed, trying to simultaneously get more attention, but also back away from so much stimulation.

She was moaning, squirming, her body begging for more for her mouth, since it wouldn't do it for itself. She wanted more, but she was subconsciously afraid that she couldn't handle it, which was why she was squirming so much.

Bucky was _so_ hard. Looking down at Ellie as she moaned and moved around was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

Her moans were filling the air around them, making him want her even more, want to bury himself in her and make her _really_ scream.

Bucky's mouth went to her collarbone again, nipping and licking at her. "Mmm, Pretty girl… sound so good," he murmured, his deep, desire filled voice making her belly quiver with need. His fingers moved faster over her pussy, teasing her clit and working the butterflies in her belly into a frenzy. "Mm, God, doll… I wanna finger fuck you so bad," he half groaned, half murmured into her ear.

Ellie fought against her eyelids, pushing them open. She turned her head to look over at him, eyes hazy as she neared her second orgasm.

Bucky looked up and met her eyes. His lips quirked up in a lazy half smirk, highlighting his sexiness even more.

"H-huh?" She managed between gasps for breath.

Bucky's smirk turn to a grin and he leaned closer, so his lips were brushing against her ear. "I said, doll- right now, I want to finger fuck you," his fingers focused on rubbing over her opening roughly before going back to mainly rubbing her clit, "so fucking bad."

Her panties were sticking to her, now a little between her pussy lips, tight against her clit as he rubbed over it.

She really wanted him to do that, too…

The thought of him thrusting his fingers into her, fucking them into her wet pussy and against her neglected g-spot shot her to the edge of orgasm. "N-next time," she gasped, her body reaching for her orgasm desperately.

Bucky's hand stopped in surprise as his brows rose. "Next time?" He asked. She nodded, desperate as the orgasm stalled. "Really?"

"Really," Ellie agreed quickly, desperation for the orgasm that was slowly starting to slip away evident in her voice.

Bucky groaned, his fingers pinching over her clit before giving a soft tug and starting to stroke over her again, his other hand playing with her nipples through the last of the build up.

Ellie arched desperately, her voice lifted from her throat in a cry of ecstasy.

Bucky growled hungrily, his hand rushing over her pussy as she came, giving her more and more, then, when her hips where shifting in an attempt to get away from the stimulation, his hand joined the other, pinching and plucking at her nipples, making her moan and cry out louder.

"That's it, Pretty girl," he groaned, making sure she stayed open and on full display to the cameras. "There ya go- c'mon, give it your all…"

Fuck- he was going to be pounding his cock like it needed punishment, tonight.

By the time he stopped touching her, Ellie had nearly passed out. She was laying there, body limp, hair splayed out around her head, eyes closed, bitten lips swollen and parted, oiled breasts shiny and flushed, panties soaked and stuck to her pussy- and she was the prettiest sight he had ever seen.

Bucky sat back in his chair, turning to look at the screen. "Well," he gasped. "I think that's obviously all she can handle tonight. Isn't she the sweetest little thing all spread out there?" He asked, watching the tips going up. "Remember to show your appreciation, and give her your support, also, helping her support herself is greatly appreciated. Don't forget to favorite her profile to get updates about future shows."

Ellie was limp, laying on the soft, comfortable surface as the buzzing of pleasure filled her body. She could hear the rumble of Bucky's voice, but couldn't focus on it.

She was aware or her shirt being lifted up and back onto her body properly, her panties being tugged so they weren't stuck to her anymore, and then something light being put on her stomach.

She managed to make a tiny groan in response, but couldn't open her eyes.

Ellie felt her arms being wrapped around something, then her body being lifted into the air and as she was moved. She felt like she was a little kid again, being carried away because she'd fallen asleep somewhere.

A few moments later, she was laid back down and her body splayed out again. The weight on her stomach was removed, then she was covered with a warm weight and she realized that she was being tucked in.

"There you go, Ellie," Bucky's voice whispered by her ear. "You're all set up for bed. Have a good night, don't let the bedbugs bite… See you in the morning, pretty girl."

Ellie smiled, her hand grabbing at Bucky. "Night… sweet dreams…" she mumbled to him as she started to drift off.

It really was just like being a kid again… so comfy and cozy, and not having to worry at the moment.

Bucky smiled down at her, his hand wrapped around her fingers.

If it weren't for the vibrator poking out from underneath her pillow, she would be the picture of sweet innocence.

Bucky straightened and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Now that Ellie was taken care of, he was going to go masturbate like it was going out of style.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/n-**__ Awkward feelings that seem one sided. The lyrics in here are from the song creature of the night, from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, as it says in the story… lol_

**The next morning after **

Ellie rubbed her hand over her face, blinking sleepily as she woke up.

There was dried drool all down her cheek, and she didn't remember changing from the clothes she'd worn the night before, which meant that she'd worn her soaked panties to bed.

Great.

Drool and day old soaked panties…

'Looking great this morning!' She thought sarcastically.

Ellie got out of bed and got things for a shower, heading to the bathroom.

.

Bucky spread jam on the piece of toast in his hand, setting it on the plate when he was done.

Ellie walked into the kitchen, combing her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, Ellie," Bucky greeted, pushing the button to put the toaster down.

"Hey, Buck-" she stopped near the doorway, her eyes darting to him. To his fingers. The ones that had made her come. Twice.

Ellie turned around and walked back to the front room.

She was sure that her face was bright red. It must be after that thought- especially when she remembered that she had _begged_ him to touch her!

_"…t-touch me…"_

Why did she beg that?!

Why did she suddenly feel like she'd heard that before… Where could she have hear a woman begging to be touched before? Not like she watched a _lot_ of porn…

She pulled out her phone, typing in 'ttttttttt touch me' and looked over the results.

A song from _the Rocky Horror Picture Show _popped on video and she tapped the link to the lyrics.

_I was feeling done in, couldn't win_

_I'd only ever kissed before._

Ellie blushed at the admission that the character was a virgin, and what the implications would be for her, since she'd been thinking of the song, and that she'd been singing this character's part.

_I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting_

_It only leads to trouble and seat wetting_

Well, she'd certainly been wet the night before…

_Now all I want to know is how to go_

_I've tasted blood and I want more_

_I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance_

_I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:_

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me chill me fulfill me_

_Creature of the night._

_Then if anything grows while you pose_

_I'll oil you up and rub you down_

_And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction_

_You need a friendly hand and I need action_

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty! -_

Ellie's face was probably about to catch on fire…

Had she sounded so needy and desperate the night before?

How embarrassing! How could she be in the same room as Bucky now?! Oh God- what the hell had she done?! Had she ruined their friendship? Had she made Bucky disgusted with her?

Bucky walked through the door, his steps faltering as he saw her, not expecting her to be _right there_.

"Hey," he greeted again. "We ran out of eggs, but I made some toast with butter and jelly for us, and found a can of fruit cocktail." He gestured with his full hands.

Ellie looked over to see a plate of toast in one hand, and a can and a fork and spoon in the other.

He was standing there like it was any other day…

Like he hadn't just fingered her to oblivion through her underwear twice the night before.

Bucky had sat down on the couch and set the food on the table. "You going to come eat breakfast?" He asked over the back of the couch.

Ellie slowly made her way to the couch and sat down.

Was this as weird as she was making it? Or was she thinking that it was more awkward than it was?

Bucky had said they'd be professional, after all…

Ellie took to the spoon when he handed it to her, eating toast and taking the can of fruit cocktail when he handed it, passing it as they shared.

"You ok, Ellie?" He asked.

"Fine. Why?" She asked.

"Because you're acting all weird," he told her.

"I'm- nuh-uh! I'm not!"

"Yeah you are," he told her, turning to give her a look.

Ellie stuffed the rest of her toast in her mouth, trying to get away from having to talk to him. He didn't even look away from her, though.

"Eh! W- i- lo- it's just that- Bucky, last night- happened-" he just lifted a brow, "and- what you did happened-"

"Ellie, it's just work, remember?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You fuckin- you touched me-!" she hissed under her breath.

"You asked me to," he shot back. "It was just work," he insisted. "Why are you making this weird?"

Ellie's mouth snapped shut. She _was_ the one making this weird.

Bucky had gotten up early, probably some God awful time so he could get a run in, and made a bit of breakfast for them, and then looked around for something to watch.

It was the same as any Saturday…

_She_ was the one trying to make a fight out of it.

Ellie opened her mouth, about to say something, but sighed instead and relaxed back into the couch. "You're right." She looked over at him warily. "You promise it's just work?"

Bucky nodded. "Yeah, Ellie. You're my friend, I don't want things to get weird between us," he told her. "It's just for work, just to pay the bills."

She sighed again. "Ok…"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it out here, in the real world, anyway? No kissing and no talking about it?" Bucky asked as he took a bite of fruit cocktail on his fork and ate it.

"I-I don't! I was just-" she shook her head and looked away, then gave a sigh and shrugged. "… just making things awkward, I guess…" 'Imagining things…' she finished mentally.

Because who the fuck would ever want _her_? Especially someone who could have anyone they wanted, like Bucky?

Ellie shook her head again.

She needed to clear her mind.

"_Buffy_," she quietly asked.

"_Buffy_?" Bucky asked. She nodded without looking away from the food on the table. He could tell she was in one of her moods, not that she was being difficult, but that she was feeling a bit down.

Bucky shuffled through the shows until he got to the things she'd favorited, putting his arm around her and scooping her close. "Old movie, or TV series?" He asked.

"Series," she murmured, taking in the familiar comfort of Bucky's arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, here we go," he told her, hitting play on the first episode.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/n-**__ Bucky reminds Ellie of something she hadn't actually meant to promise- will she decide to do it? _

**The next big thing**

Ellie tapped her cheeks in front of the bathroom mirror, running her wet hands over them again.

She needed to get herself together.

She took a deep breath, slapping her cheeks again before drying off and looking down herself in the mirror.

Her skirt almost reached her knees, her tank top was one of the looser ones that could slide down from her shoulders, and would lay close around her breasts if tucked correctly when she laid down, she was wearing her sexiest panties, and the lace bra she'd gotten. She looked like a girl ready for a summer date… or to start hooking…

Either way, she looked like she was trying to get laid.

Which she supposed she was, technically… kinda. Wanting to get tips for looking as sexy as possible was kinda the same as trying to get laid, right?

Probably more like hooking, though…

Ellie made her way to Bucky's room, seeing the open door and quietly moving to the bed.

Bucky looked up at her from the computer screen. "You're wearing underwear, right?"

Ellie's cheeks caught on fire. "Uh, yeah- they're-"

"Ok, good," he told her, turning back to the screen. "Just wanted to make sure."

Ellie rubbed one arm, trying to push away how weird she felt at that question. Why _wouldn't _she be wearing underwear?

"So, I figured that this would be our first paid show," Bucky told her carelessly.

"We-we haven't been getting paid?!" Ellie nearly shrieked. If they had been doing this and not getting money for it-! So many problems rose in her mind that she couldn't focus on any one of them.

Bucky's head snapped to her in surprise of the noise. "W- n-no- I mean, yes, we've been getting money, but not paid. We've been getting tips, but no one has had to pay to see the show," he explained.

Ellie tried to figure out why this would be a paid show when it was going to be the same as the others, but Bucky seemingly changed the subject.

"So I figured that I'd pull up your skirt so that they could see…" Ellie's cheeks heated, but it was the same as before, so there was no answer for her there. "And then, turn to pay to view, give it a few seconds, and then pull them off, unless you want me to just do it whenever it's natural-"

"I'm sorry, pull what off?" She asked.

"Your panties," he told her.

"My- what?!" She choked.

"Your panties," he repeated, looking at her in concern. "You ok?"

"I'm- w-why are we taking off my panties?" She demanded breathlessly.

"Ellie-" Bucky stopped, his brows bunching together as he tried to figure out what the problem was. "You said that we were going to… I mean, unless you don't care if just anyone sees your bare- I thought it would be a good way to keep it from just anyone…"

"No, no, go back. What is happening that someone would see me bare?"

Bucky licked his lips and squared up with her. "Ok, listen. Last show, it was mentioned that I would- touch you," his hand gestured toward her lap, "in a certain way; without anything between my hand and your-" he flailed his hand a little in gesture again.

Ellie leaned back, blinking and shaking her head in shock. "So you're gonna try to finger blast me?!"

"Ellie! For fuck's sake! I'm not going to try to finger blast you! God, stop being weird for one minute, huh?" Bucky ran a hand through his hair, pulling the top straight before letting it fall back down in its messy pile and vigorously ruffling the back and sides.

Ellie peered at him warily, trying to figure what angle this was.

"Finger blast-" he let out a few huffs of laughter, shaking his head. "Are you still in middle school, or something?" She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Ok! Sorry! Jeez… Look, it was just something that was said, agreed to, and so I planned it into the show."

"I never-" Ellie cut off of her vehement rejection of his accusation, remembering his fingers moving over her, stroking her clit through her wet panties.

_"I wanna finger fuck you…"_ his voice had been right next to her ear.

And she'd gasped _"next time,"_ as though it would actually happen.

It had been one of those things; like when she was about to have a really great orgasm, and she said she was going to do it again right after, would _promise_ herself; why not have two great orgasms? Except that she would be so wiped out from the first, she wouldn't be able to last beyond the first.

It was something she'd never actually intended to happen… just a near orgasm promise with no hope of becoming reality!

"But we're not doing it," she told him, albeit questioningly.

With the threat of the opportunity to sink his fingers into her being taken away, Bucky felt like his stomach was twisting in an impossible to unknot mess. "I already put out the info for the thing, it's on there-" he caught himself, remembering that he had told her they could stop at any time, and took a breath. "Sorry, doll. If you don't want to do it, we'll skip this show. We can just tell everyone never mind, we won't do it, I'll come up with something for the next show, and we can try again day after tomorrow."

"How close are we to making rent?" She asked.

"Well," Bucky started, running his hand through his hair again. "Just over a forth of the way, but, the internet bill is going to be due pretty soon, and we won't be able to keep making money if it's shut off…"

Ellie closed her eyes and sighed, plopping back on the bed. "Ok… Ok."

"Ok, what, doll?" Bucky asked.

"Ok, let's- let's do it…"

Ellie felt like boundaries were being knocked down, but it didn't seem like it was bad, strangely, it seemed like it was opening more doors.

Not between them, but for her; like if she wanted to do things like this later, in future relationships, she would know that it would feel good, and she wouldn't have to be nervous about it, like she had before.

"You sure?" Bucky asked, wanting to make sure that she was completely on board with this.

"How much did we make on the last one?" She asked.

Bucky squinted, trying to remember. "About four, five hundred," he answered.

"That's more than we've made in a show before, right?"

"Yep," he agreed.

"Then I'm sure," she told him. "To pay the rent. It's just work, right?"

"Y-yeah," Bucky agreed, a little put off by the way she was insisting that it was just work, like she was trying to convince someone. "Just work."


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/n-**__ Things happen, other things happen- Bucky has been able to hold himself back so far from being too tangled up in the things that they've been doing- but now? Now he may have made a mistake… __**WARNING:**__ this is a HOT one; try not to read it somewhere you won't be left alone- like at work…_

**The first paid show **

Ellie laid on the bed, pillow under her shoulders to pop her chest out for easier access, and her thighs spread for the lower camera, her skirt covering her panties at the moment.

Bucky cleared his throat. "You ready?" He asked, trying to hide his nerves.

"Yeah," she murmured back.

Bucky started the stream, setting up the show, but she wasn't listening. She was more caught up in the fact that her best friend, and whoever bought a ticket, was going to see her bare pussy.

Thank God she'd done the upkeep on her trim in the shower. At least she wouldn't have to go out all wild bush- not that there was anything wrong with it, just that it wasn't her cup of tea, and she didn't want anyone to see her like that.

She suddenly wondered what Bucky's cup of tea was, and hoped that he liked the effort she'd put into the maintenance.

No! Fuck! No thinking about that!

It didn't matter what he liked, she was only thinking about it because he was the only one she actually had a physical idea of that was going to see her; everyone else was just an abstract thought.

Ellie shifted to get comfortable, feeling the apprehension in her stomach bubbling.

"Pretty girl?" Bucky asked.

"Huh?" Ellie asked, startled.

"You ok?" He whispered, leaning close so that only she could hear him. She nodded, trying to flash a smile.

Too soon, or maybe not soon enough, she wasn't quite sure, they started and Bucky's hands were on her.

Bucky rested his hands on her ribs. He bit his lip, sliding them up to her breasts, his thumbs moving over them to her nipples and tugging on them.

His thumbs stroked over the soft globes in his hands, getting to their sensitive tips and tugging, making her nipples stiffen and make the fabric around them tent a bit.

He grabbed them between his thumbs and forefingers, pinching and rolling them as well as he could while tugging them.

Ellie felt her nipples starting to tingle, tightening up to give Bucky something to hold on to. Air moved through her lungs, not staying long, only long enough to get oxygen into her blood to get to her cheeks and breasts.

Even though her breasts were bigger, it felt like Bucky's hands were surrounding them, pressing them together, warming them from the outsides with his hands, his thumbs swiping up the bottoms and spreading heat through them, tweaking her nipples and making the tingling shoot down through her body to her core.

Bucky pulled her tank top down in front, showing her bra and held back a groan. "Got that lace number on, huh Pretty girl?"

Ellie bit her lip and nodded, unaware of exactly what that did to him.

Bucky leaned down and filled his mouth with as much of her breast as he could through the lace without destroying it.

She moaned as his tongue moved over her nipple, teasing her through the fabric, and Bucky could feel it affecting him.

How did this feel so good?

Ellie had had at least five guys feel her up in her life, and it had never felt this good. Maybe Bucky had a magic touch.

The way he tugged and tweaked at her nipples made little zings shoot through her body, and even though she had thought that squeezing would hurt, it felt amazing when he did it. It was almost like when he'd been rubbing his hand over her panties- so pleasant, and a big turn on, even if it wasn't specifically going to make her come.

Bucky reached around her, then pulled her bra off, tossing it behind him.

His mouth immediately descended to her nipples, sucking and nibbling at one, then the other, his hands massaging and shaking them.

As he jiggled the one his mouth was on, it made his teeth scrape over the sensitive bud.

Ellie gasped and moaned, a high pitched, begging plea for more.

Bucky felt his cock swell, pressing against his pants. He wanted to be inside her, wanted to feel her wetness around him- fingers or cock, though maybe her wetness would cool the heat inside of the swollen length.

He pulled back, letting his eyes stay on her breasts, but distancing himself. His fingers pinched and tugged the stiff peaks, rolling them a bit every few times, and he could feel her shifting at his side. Her moans and needy noises were hitting him right in the groin, fueling his need to feel her around him, wet and hot and tight-

Bucky clenched his jaw and pulled his hands away from Ellie's chest, letting them slide down her body to the edge of her skirt as her chest pushed into the air, begging for his hands to come back.

Bucky slid his hands up Ellie's thighs, moving her skirt up over her hips. He ran the backs of his fingers down the strip of clothing covering her, a sigh escaping his mouth before he clenched his jaw tighter.

She felt so warm and soft…

Bucky went back to her breasts, cupping them and slowly circling her nipples with his thumbs. She gasped for air, arched up to his hands as close as she could get, and he could feel her body still twitching and squirming next to him.

He shook his head to the side and ran his fingers over the tips of her nipples, flicking them a bit before pinching and tugging.

The cry that left her throat made him look up to her, and he realized that he really shouldn't have when he saw her face; her cheeks flushed and lashes fluttering against them, her lips parted and moving in the sexiest forms as she moaned and cried needily.

Those were a set of lips he'd love to see around his cock-

Fuck!

She was his _friend _for fuck's sake!

Bucky looked to the chat box on the computer screen to distract himself from her, but what he saw didn't help.

_I wan t 2 stick my dik in that puss!_

_Fuck her hard! _

_Sounds like she needs my cock to fill her little cunt._

_If I was there, she'd be screaming my name already. _

_Stop teasing and fuck her already! _

_Sho hat pussy! _

_Id fuck her 2ll she beg me 2 stop _

_Wanna see tha hott cunt_

Anger boiled in Bucky's stomach, and his hand quickly moved between Ellie's thighs, covering her as though to protect that part of her from their filthy remarks.

He must have tapped her harder than he'd thought as he clapped his hand over her, because she let out a yelp of surprise.

Bucky rubbed his hand over her to soothe the pain, but the moan that she let out made him close his eyes with a pained expression, his hand cupping and groping her through the thin barrier of her panties.

Ellie let out a soft cry, her hips arching up to his hand.

Bucky licked his lips and kept rubbing his hand over her covered lower lips as his other hand pinched and tugged at her nipples.

Ellie arched up to Bucky's hand, moaning as his fingers squeezed and held her nipples, one at a time, then he managed to grab them both and tugged both.

The longing whine that left her lips made Bucky's hips rock, wanting to grind his cock against her. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, letting it scrape over his teeth as it slipped free, digging his fingers in against her wet slit as he rubbed.

Ellie was gasping for breath, moaning and arching under Bucky's hands, her body begging for everything they had to give.

Bucky shook the hand holding both of her nipples, and her hips pushed up to his other hand as she whimpered.

Bucky looked up to her face, and her lustful, needy expression made him throb against the seam of his pants.

She was very excited, he could feel how wet her panties were, she bumped against him as she wiggled around, he could see it in the expression in her face…

Ellie whimpered at the loss of Bucky's hands on her body, both of them leaving her.

"We're here, at the point where the stream is going private, as I mentioned in the notification. On the other side, we'll finally get to see Pretty girl's pretty little pussy, without anything in the way. Finally get to see just how sopping wet she is," he ran his tongue over his lip as his hand ran through his hair, then dropped it down as his lips lifted in a smirk, "and then I'm gonna make her come harder than that toy of hers can." Ellie snorted to herself, and Bucky lifted his brow to her. "Oh, just you wait and see, doll," he teased in his husky voice, making her belly squirm even more.

Bucky saw a shiver move down Ellie's body in the window on the screen as he hit the button to go to pay to view.

He turned back to her and drizzled oil on her nipples, starting to rub it in. "Don't want you to be all sore again, Pretty girl," he murmured to her.

"Th-thanks," she sighed.

Bucky looked over to the screen and saw that most of the people had followed them to pay to view, and his lips twitched in a small smile. Good. That much closer to paying the rent.

"There, all oiled up, Pretty girl," he announced. "Shall we get back to what we were doing before?"

"Yeah," she murmured, swallowing thickly.

Bucky trailed one hand down her body to her pussy, rubbing a bit. "This hand was here, wasn't it?" His dark, husky voice seemed to brush physically over her.

Ellie moaned breathlessly, nodding.

It felt good to have Bucky's hands on her, feeling them rub over her stiff nipples, press into her breasts, slide over her heated core.

Ellie wanted him to keep touching her, just lay there, not having to do anything and let him touch her for days.

Not like they had much else to do, anyway.

She bit her lip at the thought, pushing it back. It was so inappropriate to think that about her best friend!

Bucky's fingers pinched one nipple, drawing all of the focus to it as pleasure filled her breasts. His other hand lightly slid down her slit, one finger slipping under the edge of her panties, tracing over her.

She arched, moaning at the touch. His fingers rolled her nipple between them, and a cry of need flew from her mouth.

Bucky brushed his finger over her pussy a couple more times, then pulled it out from under her panties, lightly tracing patterns up, down, then up again over the strip of fabric keeping him from her bare skin. When he got to the band, he drew his fingers a little higher, tracing more patterns on the skin above her panties.

Bucky licked his lip and held it between his teeth as he nudged his fingers under the edge of the band, slipping his hand under her panties. His lip fell from his teeth and he sucked in a breath as his eyes rolled back a little in pleasure.

Her pussy was so soft.

He could feel that she was neatly trimmed, running his hand back and forth over her before letting his fingers slide down to her crease. His fingers ran over it, teasing over her wet folds and not delving in for her clit.

The sound of Ellie's moans and cries of desire were making Bucky so hot. He wanted to make her scream, beg for more- wanted to guide her hand to his stiff cock for her to work him as he worked her.

He couldn't. This was just work. There was nothing romantic between them; they were best friends trying to pay the rent, putting on a show, that's all.

Bucky shook his head to clear his mind, his hand leaving Ellie's nipples to help the other slide her panties down her legs. When he got them off, he held them up for the camera to see, then showed off the damp spot she'd left.

That was pretty sexy… knowing that it came from him touching her… knowing that she got that turned on from _him_…

Fuck…

He shook his head again and dropped Ellie's panties next to her bra. He looked over her, breasts bare, shirt tugged down around her stomach, skirt draped up over her hips… She was bottomless, too, but her thighs were clamped tight together, knees up, to prevent anyone from seeing her sweetest spot.

Bucky leaned down to whisper into her ear, his hand pushing her knees down and stroking along her thighs so that it at least looked like it was a part of the show.

"You ok, doll?" He asked. She nodded in reply. "You sure? You got your knees together pretty tight, there, for being ok," he told her. Ellie took a breath and her teeth dug into her lip, then Bucky felt her knees loosen. "You sure, doll?" She nodded. "Ok?" He asked as he dragged his fingers up her thigh, pausing before he actually touched her. She nodded again, and Bucky nodded back, though she couldn't see it, because, as usual, she had her eyes closed tight. "Ok."

Bucky's fingers curled around her thigh, dragging up and down, slowly working one to the side, then lifted and moved the other, baring her most intimate place for all to see.

He knew he shouldn't look- only to see what he was doing- but… the temptation was too much. And when he did-

She was just so _cute_!

He could see up her whole body, and the sight was at the same time adorable, and erotic beyond belief.

Her thighs were splayed to show her pussy, neat and prettily displayed, like it was a fucking five star meal, and up past where her clothes pooled over her, her hard little nipples were reaching out desperately for attention atop her gleaming breasts, her face was flushed with excitement, despite the lip between her teeth and furrowed brow that showed how nervous she was, her arms behind her head and holding on to anything they could reach to make sure she kept them there.

Bucky wanted to leap on her and slurp her up until she had nothing left to give- Fuck! What he wouldn't give for her permission to do so! Right the fuck now!

He pressed his eyes closed to collect himself. What did he need to do next?

Right. He needed some more oil.

He poured some oil in his hand, sharing it between the two, then spread it over her, one visiting each breast to coat her nipples, the other letting it slide down his palm to drip onto her already wet lips, then rubbed it around.

Bucky licked his lips, swallowing hard. "Ready, Pretty girl?" He asked. Ellie nodded, and he rubbed the oil into her skin, making sure to give her a good coating. "Ok, dollface, here we go," he told her, his voice a little choked.

Ellie hummed and twitched as his fingers became serious about touching her, teasing just the edges of her pussy. He rubbed his hand over her, letting it boil down to two fingers that would become the focus of his touch.

They pressed in gently, not quite reaching where she wanted them, but enough to now be touching her inner folds instead of just her outer ones. His fingers slid easily through her moisture, supplemented as it was by the oil. His thumb brushed along the top of her mound, giving another soft sensation to how his fingers felt against her.

Bucky's fingers nudged their way to Ellie's clit, rubbing alongside it, but not quite touching. He pressed his fingertips in a little more as they lead the way down to her opening, and the moan she made had him twitching again.

His fingers teased over her entrance, making her arch to him. He looked back to check on her, but it was obvious that she just really wanted to be touched, her fingers burying themselves in her hair as she squirmed. He let one hand go back to her nipples pinching and holding them one at a time, giving a tweak or roll every so often to try to relieve her need for more contact.

By the time Bucky's finger slid back down to her opening and started teasingly sliding in and out a little at a time, Ellie was constantly moaning, her body making little movements to try to get closer to the pleasure he was teasing her with.

Bucky sank one finger into Ellie's heat, and froze, his eyes unable to look away from the sight of it inside her. She was so… so everything; wet, hot, tight- so perfect…

He flexed his finger inside of her, and Ellie squealed. Bucky's eyes finally moved, going to her face, and saw the look of need there. He licked his lips and slid his finger out, slowly pushing back in. Her gasped moan was beautiful…

Bucky began using his hand in ernest, sliding one finger in, then the other to get both soaked with her juices. He moved them up, sliding them around her clit, circling and rubbing, making her moan and her hips shift restlessly.

Bucky's fingers teased her with slow touches, sliding in and out, moving along her slick slit to stroke and circle her clit.

Ellie was trying to hold back the moans so that they weren't too loud or stupid sounding, but the more he touched her, the more she wanted to stop holding back and just be subjected to his touch.

Ellie could tell that she was getting close, and she mourned it, not wanting this amazing feeling to end so soon, but as his fingers moved confidently over her clit, she got closer and closer, her toes were at the edge, then suddenly- she was falling, her body feeling weightless as she came, at first tightening around nothing, but then Bucky moved his hand, and his fingers were thrusting into her, hitting such a sweet spot, over and over, until- holy fuck, she was coming again!

Ellie's knees tried to come together, her thighs going to trap his hand, but Bucky's other hand left her breasts, holding her thighs wide open. "Oh, nuh-uh, Pretty girl, let us see," he told her, his voice husky with lust.

Bucky thrust his fingers into Ellie's pussy, feeling it tighten around them, and curled them so that he was hitting the soft spot that would make her thighs tremble. They did start to tremble, but he held them open, drawing his wet fingers back to her clit.

"What happened to all your pretty noises, huh, Pretty girl? When you came last time, you made the sexiest sound-"

Ellie let out a half strangled whimper. Between his fingers, his words, and how sexy his voice sounded right now, she was a goner.

"Yeah, Pretty girl, like that," he told her as she moaned again. "There you go. Now keep these thighs open, so I can keep making you feel good." He kept his fingers moving over her clit, letting the other hand go back to her nipples, squeezing one and wiggling her breast to make it tug on the nipple. Ellie cried out again, this time not holding it back. "Oh, Pretty girl, ya comin' again? Good girl," he told her, switching his hand so his fingers were filling her again.

Ellie panted and gasped for breath, her hips twitching with Bucky's hand. She'd come three times already! That was her previous record, and Bucky was going for a fourth!

The feeling of him moving his fingers inside of her, a little quicker now, but still only a reasonable pace, was so good. She didn't even have to stop her hands from reaching for anything anymore, she just wanted to lay there and have this continue for as long as possible.

Bucky felt Ellie start to quiver around his fingers again, and her hips bucked, her thighs trying to clamp around his hand as she let out a low, sexy moan. "No, no, Pretty girl. Gotta let us see that sexy pussy, pulling tight around my fingers," he said, slipping his fingers up to spread her open for all to see. "Bet ya got one more in ya," he told her, his hand leaving her nipples to again hold her thighs spread apart. He put his elbow on her thigh, dipping his fingers into the warm well he'd just taken his other fingers from, coating them and starting to rub over her clit with them.

Ellie didn't even remember how she had gotten here, now, only that she had to hold still as the pleasure coursed through her like fire, making moans and cries flow from her lips, announcing to anyone listening how good she felt. And God did she feel good! She felt _so good_.

Bucky's fingers dipped back into her while the others teased at her clit. "I know ya got one more in ya doll," he said, his voice nearly a growl. "Let's see it, huh?"

"Oh- _fuck_," Ellie whimpered. Bucky's fingers were circling and rubbing over her clit, speeding up little by little, and his other hand was pounding into her, hitting her g-spot like his fingers were gps guided. "Fuck," she gasped again, feeling what she could only describe as the feeling that animals must get before a natural disaster, something unknown and ominous, hanging over her threateningly. The more Bucky's fingers pounded into her, the faster his other fingers flicked over her clit, the faster it came toward her, until finally-

Ellie's eyes popped open, her mouth as well, a strangled noise leaving her as she felt weightless for a moment, absolute zero gravity, then, just as suddenly, she crashed back to Earth, her body arching from the bed, a cry of utter elation bursting from her chest.

Bucky's eyes were trained on the gorgeous sight that was Ellie coming undone. "There ya are, doll, knew you had it in ya," he praised, tilting his fingers and fucking her harder with them until she was screaming her release. "Mmm, love it, Pretty girl," he nearly groaned.

Bucky finally pulled his fingers from her and let Ellie lay back, but he still petted his hand over her pussy, spreading it again for all to see and sank a finger in. "So sexy." He shifted, so that when he took his hand from her, he could go back to her breasts, playing with her nipples, and perhaps- on accident- licked his hand as it passed.

Ellie cried out in surprise, but her noises soon turned to tortured sounds of pleasure. "God, it's so fucking sexy," he told her, then, as though remembering that they were on camera, "isn't she the sexiest woman you've ever seen? Look at her, she can't even move," he said, lifting her hand by the wrist and dropping it, "she's just been so thoroughly fucked… How 'bout it, Pretty girl? Did I do better than your toy?"

"Huh?" Ellie managed through the haze.

Bucky chuckled, softly stroking his hands over and around her breasts. "_Completely _fucked. Pretty girl, I asked if my hand fucked you better than your toy can do?" He saw the blush rise in her cheeks and the telling way she tried to turn to get away, though she could hardly move. "I think that's a yes," he teased. "Can you tell them all goodnight?"

Ellie took a breath and sighed, "'night…" sounding utterly exhausted.

Bucky closed out the show, then fixed Ellie's clothes, gathering her things and scooping her up.

He carried her to her room, laying her in bed and tucking her in, not sure what to do about her not having panties on, so leaving it.

Bucky leaned his forehead against Ellie's temple, his hand going to her cheek. "Did good tonight, Ellie," he told her. "Good job…" He closed his eyes and took a breath before standing, but he stopped as something caught his pant leg.

"Bucky," she mumbled.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"'Night," she mumbled to him, letting him go.

"'Night, doll," he answered. He closed the door behind him and sighed. "And now, if you don't mind, I've got something I need to go take care of."

Bucky got back to his room, taking off his shirt and tossing it away, flopping back on his bed.

He let out a groan as he felt a damp spot under him- damp from Ellie's pussy dripping all over it as he made her come.

Almost automatically, his hand lifted to his face. It had dried, but it still had the sweet smell of her sticking to it, intermingled with the smell of the oil.

His hand slipped under the band of his pants, palming over his stiff cock.

Bucky reached over to the bottle of oil with one hand as his other freed him from his pants, and poured some oil in his palm.

As he stroked himself, the smell of the oil filled the air. It was the one he always used to masturbate, or occasionally with a partner, but now, it only reminded him of Ellie's body.

He needed to get that thought out of his head!

It was just oil, the same oil he'd used countless times before. It smelled like the same oil.

Flashes of Ellie's breasts showed in front of his eyes.

No! Just oil-

The view of his fingers plunging into Ellie's sweet pussy filled his mind, the way she'd felt around his fingers, pulsing tightly, her muscles trying their best to hold his fingers inside of her.

"No," Bucky murmured, trying to push the thought out of his head.

Instead, the memory of her face, nervous, but just about to burst with ecstacy, filled his mind.

Oh shit- he was about to come. He was going to come, while thinking of Ellie's face! He didn't need anyone to tell him that that was _not good_!

But he couldn't stop his hand. He told it to, but his body overrode his order as it got nearer to orgasm.

He needed to think of something else, quick!

Quick!

He felt himself on the edge and grew more desperate.

Anything!

Now!

Ellie's soft, oil slicked breasts filled his mind.

No! Something else!

His mind shot to the next thing, just before he came, the first shot of cum arcing down to his chest.

And that's how he ended up cumming all over himself to the thought that he wanted to shoot his load all over Ellie's soaked, spread pussy and watch it drip down her body.

And it felt better than it had for a while, no after ejaculation loneliness or anything.

Bucky laid there in shock for a bit, his hand still around his now calmed cock.

He was fucked. Completely and utterly fucked.

Unless he could find some way to _un_fuck himself.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/n-**__ Truths revealed, need developed, and an interesting outside perspective. _

**The craving **

Ellie woke up and stretched. That had to be the best night of sleep she'd had in years!

She rolled to climb from her bed, but a strange feeling stopped her. It felt like-

She didn't have any panties on…

Ellie felt her cheeks heat. She didn't have any panties on… because she and Bucky had done a show the night before.

Memories of Bucky touching her, making her have orgasm after orgasm, filled her mind. Her nipples tightened in excitement at the memory.

Ellie bit her lip, her hands brushing over her breasts. The memory of his touch on her body urged her on, made wetness start gathering for her to spread over herself.

She came, not too quick this time, but hard enough that she had to catch her breath before she could get up to take a shower.

_"Did I do better than your toy?" _

Ellie blushed harder.

He sure had…

When Ellie walked out of her room to take a shower, she saw Bucky sitting on the couch, watching something as he ate. She quickly closed the bathroom door behind her.

… … …

Bucky tossed the pile of clean sheets in his arms on the chair next to the bed. He started pulling the sheets from his bed, and gathered them in his arms.

A delicious smell filled his nose, and he inhaled deeply.

Oh shit.

That was the spot that Ellie had gotten wet…

Bucky pulled the sheets away from his nose, but his nose buried itself back in the fabric. He groaned softly, taking in another breath.

It smelled so good- _she_ smelled so good…

Bucky jerked his head back, mentally reprimanding himself. He needed to stop this! He was trying to _unfuck_ himself, not fuck himself over _more_!

But it smelled so good.

Had it really been that long since he'd gotten laid? So long that he was thinking of his _best friend_, who he'd been through so much with that she was more like a _sister_, like that?

Next thing he knew, he'd be thinking of Steve like that.

Bucky shook his head violently at the ridiculousness of that thought, stuffing the dirty sheets into the laundry bag.

.

Bucky tossed his last load of laundry in the washer, pouring in the soap and shutting it to put the quarters in the slot.

He was one short, and he dug around in his pockets, hoping that there were more. He pulled his hand out after searching all his pockets, holding two coins.

He stuck one in the machine and went back to the small table where his stuff was, plopping down across from Ellie, telling her, "I'm out of quarters. Don't have enough to dry my laundry."

Ellie looked up from the book she was reading. "What happened to all your quarters?"

"Used 'em to get you that drink," he told her, gesturing to the soda bottle by her elbow.

"Oh, well thanks! Enjoy your wet clothes," she teased, turning back to her book.

Bucky reached out and grabbed the soda. "Then I'm enjoying my purchase," he told her, opening it and drinking some.

Ellie didn't even look up from her book. "There are more quarters in my bag," she told him, gesturing for him to help himself.

After Bucky switched his laundry, he settled back at the table across from where Ellie was folding her clothes, pulling out his phone.

An older lady, probably in her sixties or seventies, stopped next to their table. "You two are so cute together," she commented.

The two looked up at her in surprise.

"I don't mean to be nosy," she told them, "but take it from an old lady that's seen a lot of relationships; I think you two will make it."

Ellie and Bucky looked at each other, an awkward noise leaving her mouth.

Bucky turned back to the older lady. "Sorry to disappoint, ma'am, but we're not together." The woman flinched in surprise, making a noise of question. "Nope. She wouldn't have me. Breaks my heart every day," he told her, looking back to Ellie with a teasing grin.

Ellie shot him a look of disbelief. There was no way that the lady would believe him; who would believe that _he_ would want _her_ in the first place?

"Are you a lesbian?" The woman asked after giving Bucky a once over.

Ellie could only reply with another noise of disbelief.

"My great niece is a lesbian, she's a nice girl- are you single?" She continued.

Ellie shot a look back at Bucky, glaring at him for getting her into this situation. "Sorry, I'm sure your niece is a lovely girl, but I already tried the kissing a girl thing, and it was ok, but not my thing."

The lady looked confused by her statement, but stayed pleasant enough.

Ellie looked back to Bucky, deciding to give him some of his own medicine. "I like cock too much. There's nothing quite like a good dicking."

"Who did you kiss?" Bucky demanded.

The older lady awkwardly walked away, a little confused, leaving them to their argument.

"Someone," Ellie told him flippantly.

"Who? You've never said anything about kissing a girl before."

She shook her head in reply, going back to her folding. "You should have brought your exercise thing, so you could do your exercises."

"Who?" Bucky ignored her comment, focusing on his question. "I bet you haven't. You're just fucking with me, aren't you?" He demanded.

"Nope. Not fucking with you."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends!" Bucky whined as he grabbed her soda to take another drink.

"I didn't tell you because…" Ellie put the shirt in her hands down. "Bucky, I didn't tell you because it was your girlfriend."

Bucky's eyes widened and he struggled not to breathe in the soda. "What? While I was dating her? Which one?"

"No, Buck, not while you were dating. You guys had broken up, and we were both moaning about how we were done with men, and were sick of all your bull shit. So we kissed to see if we could live without men, but… I mean, like I said, it was ok, it was a kiss, but it didn't, I don't know… it wasn't as exciting as kissing a guy I like. Maybe if I found the right girl it would be better, but as it is, it just wasn't my thing," she explained.

"Who?" Bucky asked.

"Nat," she answered a little timidly. "It wasn't- it didn't mean anything, it was just us being angry at men- I'd never do that to you," she assured, but stopped, seeing his reflective expression.

"Nat? You and Nat… that would have been something to see," he mused.

"Pervert!" Ellie declared through laughter. "Oh my God Bucky, you are such a pervert!" She told him, relief filling her.

Bucky just wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Did you tell Clint?" He asked after a minute.

"Oh, yeah, that would make my cousin the happiest person in the world," she told him sarcastically. "Hey, cuz, just so you know, I kissed your girlfriend before you did."

Bucky laughed loudly as she rolled her eyes.

They both went back to their things, but now, after the older lady's comment, Bucky's eyes kept drifting over to Ellie. As he folded his now clean sheets, he couldn't help but sniff them, smelling the nice clean scent of their laundry soap.

He wanted to smell her again…

He wanted to taste her…

Fucked.

He was fucked.

So fucked.

A sudden thought hit him.

What if- what if it was like any other craving?

What if he wanted it, only because he'd been teased with the thought of it? What if he wanted it, just because he was telling himself he couldn't have it?

What if he had it, and finally got over this weird obsession with eating Ellie out that had come out of nowhere?

Normally, he would _never_ have the chance to find out, but…

Right now, he had the _perfect _opportunity.


	21. The new big thing

**Bucky has a request, and Ellie doesn't know what to make of it.**

* * *

"Wait, what?" Ellie laughed to herself. "No way." She shook her head, closing the message so she didn't have to look at it anymore.

After all this time, after all the rude comments, after _everything_, her ex was texting her again.

She didn't have time for his stupid ass. She was too busy trying to pay the fucking rent.

She couldn't help thinking that he probably only wanted a hookup or something because he was lonely, anyway. Even if they hadn't had sex when they were going out.

Ellie tossed her phone onto her bed, turning and walking out of her room. She adjusted her clothes as she walked to Bucky's room, knocking on his open door as she looked in and saw him messing around with the cameras.

"Um… what's up?" She asked.

Bucky looked up at her, then back at the camera and set it down. "We need to talk…" he said, turning to her.

Worry and apprehension immediately filled Ellie's stomach. "What happened?"

Bucky gave a reassuring smile. "It's nothing, just about what's going on with the show."

"Oh," she let out on a sigh of relief.

"I wanna eat you out."

"Oh?!" Ellie choked out in a direct 180 from her last reaction, her eyes wide and stomach in her throat.

"Yep."

"Wh-what the hell, Bucky?" She demanded desperately. "Why?! No, wait, don't answer that, I know why; to hurry and get the rent paid so you don't have to do this anymore. Fuck, Bucky, are we that far behind?!"

Bucky grabbed her hands and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her to calm her. "No, Ellie, take a breath. That's not why. I mean, we're not close to rent, yet, but that's not why. Hopefully we'll get this one burst of income, and then we won't be as far behind, but Ellie… it has more to do with the act itself-"

"Huh?!" She demanded, pushing back from his chest.

"The- the act in the show," he quickly told her to cover himself. He had to find a way to put it to her that she would agree to…

Maybe it was a good thing she was reacting this way, that meant that she didn't have any romantic feelings for him- and after he ate her out, his desire would be satisfied and gone.

Then they could go back to normal.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" She asked.

"Nothing- nothing, Ellie, take a breath and we'll talk about it," he soothed. She warily stepped closer, sitting with him on the bed. "Ok," he started again. "Let me start by saying that I have gotten some messages requesting it."

"You have?" She asked, disbelief and wonder warring on her face.

"Yeah. I mean, a lot of them are graphic, and I wouldn't want to show you stuff like that, but the people sending them, they really liked finally seeing you bare. They _want_ to see you getting eaten out- or, uh, rather, _they_ want to eat you out, but with the mask on, it actually kinda, makes it so that anyone watching can- well… they can imagine that it's them."

Ellie's eyes widened. Who the fuck would actually want to eat _her_ out?

Seriously, growing up hanging out with Bucky and Steve all the time, she'd spent a fair amount of time with other guys, too, and even though Steve had tried to protect her from the worst of it, and make sure she was never uncomfortable, and Bucky had decked a couple of guys who'd gotten the wrong idea, she remembered a time that _no_ _guy _would _ever_ willingly go down on a girl- she thought she remembered one saying that 'a girl would have to be able to blow his mind while sucking him off if she wanted him to think about it', not to mention all the anti fat chicks stuff they said.

What Bucky was saying sounded wrong to her on so many levels, like an incorrect answer on a test that she kept reading, being told it was right, but knowing that it wasn't.

"There's another reason, doll," Bucky told her, forging ahead with his arguments. "I've been trying to make each show at least a little different, but it's kinda hard when you're limited, and… if we only ever do the same things, over and over, people are going to lose interest. Then we'll never make enough to make rent."

Bucky ran his hand along Ellie's spine, trying to soothe her fears. Her face was buried in her hands, her elbows on her knees as she slouched forward. She looked really worried about this.

He supposed he could always try next time- maybe he'd set up a good foundation with this talk, and after she got used to the idea, she'd be more ok with it. After all, they were only about halfway to having the rent, so there were going to be more chances.

"Ellie, I don't want to make you do anything you're uncomfortable with. Look, I'm willing to go as far as you're comfortable with on this. This type of thing is a big hitter, lots of tips and stuff to be made. People have been requesting it, so I know that they're willing to come tip a lot. I'm fine with stopping; if we get started and you're really weirded out, just let me know and I'll stop, but Ellie, honestly. I don't want to do anything that you're not ok with."

"I-I wouldn't want to make _you_ do something you don't want to," she told him a little sourly after a moment of silence.

"It's not- dear lord, Ellie, please tell me you've been eaten out before," Bucky told her, half pleading. "Fuck- first no one's ever touched your breasts right, we know that all your exes are assholes, but not going down on your best lady?"

"Yeah!" Ellie yelped. "Two or three of the guys I've dated have, but I had to kinda- look. There's not a reason to get into it! It's personal, and the reason I'm saying no has nothing to do with it. I'm saying no because we're friends, and I don't want it to get weird."

Bucky put a hand on her shoulder, starting with a serious, "Ellie, it's too late. You are already totally and completely weird," he told her with a grin. "And if you had to ask the guys to go down on you, they didn't deserve to be there, and if they didn't put their whole heart and effort into it, they weren't real men." He shook his head.

"Bucky," Ellie chided laughingly, "you're such an ego maniac! Next thing, you'll be telling me that you can blow my mind with that, too!"

Bucky's grin deepened and he wiggled a brow. "I can." She gave a laugh. "Aw, c'mon, doll, didn't I tell ya about the other stuff?"

She blushed.

"And didn't it blow your mind?"

She blushed harder.

"What about this?" Bucky asked, waving his hand through the air as though it were a grand idea. "If I ever _do_ get the chance to eat you out, you'll give it a shot."

"And then you'll stop when I scream 'what the fuck is wrong with you?!'?" She shot back.

Bucky scoffed. "As though I'd ever do anything like that when you didn't want it. How about, if it happens, it happens?" He bartered.

"How about you don't go trying to start it up?" She regulated.

Bucky grinned at her. "Ok, so it's settled."

"Huh?" She asked, taken aback.

"I swear, I won't try starting anything, but if it starts, it starts, and you'll give it a shot, but I'll stop if you tell me to," he told her, a teasing gleam in his eye.

"Bucky!" She protested.

"Swear, doll! I'll only do it if we're in the moment and it gets to that point, and if you want me to stop, just give me a pinch on the shoulder!" He reassured.

Ellie shook her head in exasperation. There was no winning with this man sometimes! "Promise on your bike you'll stop?" She asked.

"With just a pinch to the shoulder," he confirmed with a nod.

"Arg- fine!" She conceded, flopping back.

It's not like it was likely to get to that anyway. He probably wouldn't want to do it at any point, anyway. It wasn't like _he'd_ get any pleasure out of it.

She was trying- had been trying hard- not to let things get out of control between them, but maybe she was losing her willpower? It certainly didn't help that she really wanted him to do this, anyway…

She shouldn't, because they were friends, and she really didn't want things to get weird and strained between them; so far, he was the one man that remained constant in her life, though it wasn't Steve's fault that he was constantly being shipped out for work. But the way he made her feel when his mouth was on her, when his hands were on her, she had that guilty secret that she wanted to see all of what his mouth could do.

"Well alright, then, doll," he said, far too chipper as he leaned over her to look down at her face. "Let's get the camera set up at it's new angle!"


	22. The second paid show

** Ellie and Bucky both learn something more about Ellie's like of public display, soft, fluffy feels, oh the feels… oh the heart squeezes…**

* * *

Bucky clicked the buttons and got everything he needed set up. He was distracted for a moment by the camera feeds.

Ellie was laying on the bed, a pillow under her shoulders, as usual, and now a pillow under her hips, propping her up and angling her hips to give a better view to the camera.

One that he was going to see personally, soon.

He shook his head, bringing himself back to the present.

Bucky tapped out a message saying that they would start the stream in just a few moments, and set up the system he'd customized for this.

He turned the stream on, introduced himself and Ellie, and starting the warm up.

"Alright, last one," he told Ellie.

"Please, pet my pretty little pussy," she simpered.

'Oh, I'm gonna,' he thought, then mentally smacked himself.

He shouldn't be thinking shit like that!

Bucky set up the final things, and moved to Ellie. "You ready, Pretty girl?" She nodded. "Remember what we talked about?" He asked. She nodded again and he settled next to her.

Ellie closed her eyes as Bucky's hands touched her, barely touching as they drifted over her breasts, passing next to her nipples, across, and then tracing patterns on the bottoms of the mounds.

His hands flattened and cupped her breasts, his thumbs running over them until they got to her nipples, circling around her areolas and slowly twitching back and forth over the stiffening bumps.

His hands began kneading, gently at first, but then he was pressing her breasts around with his hands, and she moaned at how good it felt.

Bucky pulled her tank top down, revealing her bra, and licked over her nipples, making sure to get them wet enough before returning to only using his hands.

His thumbs worked over her nipples, circling the areolas, pressing the nipples in different directions, pressing them in and rubbing his thumbs over them.

Ellie was gasping for air, small moans escaping her lips. The sounds were delicious. They sent spikes of desire through him, made his need to touch her grow.

Bucky pulled her bra off and whipped it behind him. "Enough of that, hm?" he asked.

Ellie looked up at his husky voice, and the hungry look in his eyes made her slam hers shut. It made him look like a predator, a starved beast that was going to devour her whole, in the most pleasurable way.

Why were her nipples tingling so much at the thought? Begging for Bucky's touch like nothing else would do?

She shouldn't be thinking these things!

Bucky sucked one nipple into his mouth, letting it drag through his lips and teeth as he pulled back, repeating this with the other nipple and holding back a moan as he felt her shiver under him.

He focused his mouth and one hand on her breasts, and ran his other hand along her body to the hem of her skirt, dragging it up, his hand stroking up her thighs to make sure that she was completely uncovered.

He moved his hand over her panties and couldn't help the small groan that left him. "Mmm, you're already so wet, Pretty girl," he commented, seeing how dark her face was with her blush. It was so cute how embarrassed she was by how much her body was telling him it liked what he was doing. Something about that just turned him on.

Bucky licked his lip and ducked his head back down to her breasts, his hand starting to trail over the damp strip of her panties. He found the band and slipped his hand under it, cupping her pussy and rubbing over it. "You're so warm, doll," he murmured, and she bit her lip. "You feel like you're ready for the next thing," he told her, still rubbing his hand against her.

Bucky's hands disappeared from her body, and she felt like crying.

How could he pull away so easily?!

Because this was for work, Ellie reminded herself. Just work. It didn't mean anything to him. 'It doesn't mean anything to me, either,' she reinforced to herself.

Bucky hit the option to go to pay to view after letting the viewers know, and adjusted his mask, making sure it covered the area around his eyes. "You doing ok, Pretty girl?" He asked as he leaned over with the bottle of oil.

"Yeah," she answered, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Ok, let's get started, then," he told her as he started spreading oil over her breasts. He massaged some into the area around her nipples, making sure that she wasn't going to get chapped. It almost reminded her of when he helped her put sunscreen on her back. Until his husky voice told her, "let's get these nipples back out here for me to play with."

Ellie gasped when his fingers pinched her nipples, tugging until his fingers slipped from them. He had her panting and arching by the time he dragged his hands down her body and ran them over her thighs. "Shall we check how wet you are now?" He asked, his voice starting to sound a little gravelly.

He ran his fingers up and down the wet fabric between her thighs, spreading them a little wider as he dragged his fingers along them.

"Pretty girl, you ready to show off that pretty pussy of yours?" Bucky asked. Ellie nodded. "Wanna show it off?" She blushed, and he noticed something about the way she was reacting. "Huh, Pretty girl?" He questioned as he trailed his fingers over her clothed folds. "Does it get you excited to think about all these strangers seeing that cute little sugar hole you're hiding?"

Ellie's face was on fire with embarrassment, but she let out a whimper, and her hips bumped up against his hand.

"Mm, I'm gonna take that as a yes," Bucky told her, licking his lips as a new wave of desire filled him. He was already just about as hard as a rock.

Bucky slipped his hand into her panties again, taking a moment that was just for himself, that the others couldn't see, then pulled his hand from her, starting to drag the fabric down her thighs.

When he got them off, he again displayed them to the camera, then put his hand over her, directing her knees to fall apart so that his hand cupping her was the only thing blocking the camera. "Ready to show off, Pretty girl?" He asked, then teased, "oh, doll, did you just get wetter?"

Ellie blushed and made a disgruntled noise.

"I think you did," he teased with a chuckle. He slid his fingers up and down her pussy lips, starting to press between them, finally pressing two fingers to her opening and spreading her pussy for the camera. "There, spread wide for all to see. Here, just a second, I've got to situate myself better over here," he said and shifted when he realized that he couldn't get enough access. "There we go," he said when he was closer to her lower half.

Ellie's hips jumped when Bucky's finger touched one side of her crease, teasing along the sensitive edge.

He must be a stage magician, because, God, did he have those magic hands! He was barely touching her, and she was so excited for more.

Bucky pressed his finger to the cleft at the top of her slit, pushing in as he ran it down, stopping right over her entrance. "Oh my God- Pretty girl, you're so wet," he told her, spreading her so that the camera got a good view. "Look at this," he commented, pressing the tip of his finger into her. "We're not going to need the oil this time. You probably realized how sexy this is, after last time, right?" He asked, sliding just the tip of his finger in and out as she let out a soft moan. "For never having done this before, you sure are turning out to be an exhibitionist, Pretty girl."

Ellie let out a noise of protest, but it turned into a cry of need as he slid the finger fully into her.

"Oh, listen to that sound…" Bucky's voice was a soft, dark, husky sound that made Ellie's nipples perk. Or maybe that was because of the way he was wiggling his finger around inside of her. "Look at this sweet little pussy taking in my whole finger so easily…" He drew his finger from her and circled it up over her clit, settling his arms so they held her thighs open, one hand spreading her with the other free to touch.

He drew lines up and down her wetness, making patterns around her clit and down to her entrance, sliding his finger in again, thrusting a few times, then adding another as he slipped it back in, Ellie all the while moaning and writhing.

Bucky pressed up with his two fingers, making long, looping circles as he thrust his fingers in and out, and Ellie gasped in surprise, then cried out at the feeling. His hand quickened, and her hips bucked up to it as another cry of need left her lips.

He slowed his hand, making a big c motion with it, pulling his fingers out along her until he reached her clit, then sliding them back down until he buried them in her and pressed against her g-spot, repeating the motion over and over until she was rocking her hips with his hand, gasping needily at every pass as he spread her wetness across her pussy, making it glisten with her desire.

Bucky's eyes stayed on his fingers as he moved them over her, focused on the way her hips flexed after his hand as it moved. Ellie's wonton moans were filling his ears as his eyes followed his fingers trailing her juices around, juices he wanted to taste, coating a clit he wanted to lick…

He became hypnotized by it, and before he realized it, his head was lowering.

One lick made him moan, and was followed by another that made Ellie's hips press up to him as she cried out.

Bucky pulled back and looked up to her to see if she was pissed at him, but she was enjoying it very much, if her expression was anything to go off of.

He licked his lips, tasting her musky sweetness there, and turned back to her, seeing that he was going to have to reposition himself.

He slid from the mattress, going around the corner of it to be at the foot of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and adjusted her hips to get the best angle on her spread pussy.

After another lick that seemed to fill his belly with heat, Bucky realized that the floor was pressing uncomfortably into his knees, and he wasn't going to be able to stay there like that for long. He straightened and tapped Ellie's thigh. "Pillow, please, doll."

Her hands reached around and found one, passing it down to him, and he stuffed it down to the floor, getting it under his knees, mostly.

Bucky gave another lick before looking up to check the screen of his laptop to make sure that everything was still framed properly. It was, so he buried his face between Ellie's thighs again.

She smelled heavenly; warm, a hint of some kind of spice, and something that was wholly Ellie. It was making him so hard, he could feel himself rubbing against his pants uncomfortably, and one hand slipped down to free himself from the painful confines before returning to her.

Ellie arched up, her hands twisting in the sheets above her head. She could feel Bucky's tongue sliding over her, flicking at her clit- it was such a nice, very pleasant sensation, especially when he pressed the warm, wet muscle over her opening.

She _had_ had boyfriends who had eaten her out before, but it had _never_ been like this. One had never done it before, so she didn't really blame him, but the others had only been doing it to get it done, anxious to get to their fun, and had usually wanted her to hurry up, putting a lot of pressure on her, so much so that sometimes she faked an orgasm just to make it end.

This, though, this was different. Bucky was eating her like she was a tasty treat, his favorite dessert, devouring her slowly to make it last.

Bucky licked up and down slowly, moving his tongue over every inch of her folds, his hips starting to rock, bumping against the edge of the pillow that had been stuck between him and the side of the bed in his rush to get it under his knees so he could get back to licking Ellie's pussy.

He nipped her thighs, making her gasp, then gently nipped over her lips as he returned to lick her. His hands ran up and down along her thighs, one slipping around to wet itself and push two fingers into her.

Ellie was panting and moaning, getting closer and closer, her thighs were shaking, her hands twisting in the sheets again, a high pitched keening started from her throat, and then, hips bucking up, she fell apart.

Bucky's tongue was moving over her, teasing her by staying _just_ on this side of how much she could handle, his fingers stroking her, but then he pulled back, his tongue leaving her, and his hand took over the show. His fingers were thrusting in fast and hard, hitting a spot that was making her muscles tense and her back arch.

Ellie's hands hit the mattress next to her hips and grabbed onto the sheets, her breath hesitating and jagged as her hips twitched against Bucky's movements.

With a loud, keening cry, she came again, strong pulses moving through her body, but he still didn't stop, instead slowing his hand and spreading her to show the camera.

Her heart had hardly started returning to a normal rhythm when she felt his tongue touch her again.

Bucky licked up Ellie's dripping pussy, taking every drop he could before starting to tease her back toward orgasm.

His tongue gently flicked as he listened to her breath speeding back up, moans and gasps of pleasure falling from her lips, making the best music he'd ever heard to fill the silence.

Bucky was trying to stay focused, licking and tasting the beautiful feast in front of him, but with his very hard cock rubbing against the pillow, it was distracting him, making his body want its own release sooner rather than later.

He let out a soft grunt of irritation and switched hands, letting his other fingers slide into Ellie's warm little sugar hole so that his other hand could go to his cock and pull it away from the pillow teasing it. As he continued his work on Ellie, though, his hips kept rocking, rubbing him against his palm.

Soon, it was too much, his cock was tired of being teased, so Bucky wrapped his hand around it, stroking as he stroked his fingers into Ellie.

She was moaning and gasping, needy sounds leaving her as her body started moving with Bucky's movements again. She was getting close, so close to the edge, and he buried his fingers as deeply in her as possible, the tips crooking and stroking her g-spot.

Bucky licked, trying to keep his mind focused on that while his hands moved, but he was getting close to orgasm. He had manners to never come before his companion, and did everything in his power not to, always, but, God, her sounds were turning him on so much!

Ellie gasped, then let out a short, harsh "unh" before coming, squeezing Bucky's fingers. He leaned back, just a bit, his hand speeding up on his cock, giving short, fast strokes, coming quick and burying his soft groan of release in the beautiful sounds of hers as his fingers kept moving in her.

Bucky looked up Ellie's body, watching the gorgeous show of her orgasm running through her body, limbs twitching, hips bucking again as his fingers stroked. He slid them out, spreading her with them so that the camera could see the last of the spasms moving through her.

Bucky looked down and seeing his hand, still holding tight to his softening cock, covered in cum, cum pooling on the pillow under his knee. "Fuck," he breathed softly to himself. He couldn't touch her with that hand, now.

He looked up to Ellie, then leaned forward and gave soft, slow licks to her, letting her wind down slowly, while he wiped off his hand.

Ellie sighed languidly, her body filled with a pleasant humming, slowly drifting down to her body until Bucky left her, letting his hand trail over her, giving the impression of a lingering touch.

She felt like a limp noodle, loose and relaxed. She didn't know _how_ she was going to get back to her room. Maybe she would still be floating and could just drift there.

"Sorry, Pretty girl, I know we _just_ talked about eating you out, but I really wanted to taste that cute little pussy. It just looked so sweet and juicy, delicious- I lost my composure, for a minute," Bucky told her, and she felt a soft movement over her, and she blushed as he cleaned up the wet mess she had become.

A soft pressure touched her again and again, and she figured it was him, touching her as he did what he was doing.

When he was done, he softly dragged his hands over her breasts, a soothing touch as he started wrapping up the show.

"If Pretty girl would let her face be on screen, I'm sure you'd all be drooling; she's so beautiful laying here after that. And now she's blushing," Bucky chuckled. "She gets embarrassed when people tell her how pretty she is."

"Because it's hard to believe," she muttered.

"I don't see why," Bucky told her, letting his hands just rest on her breasts for a moment before he pulled them back and moved to the computer.

Ellie looked over, watching Bucky shut things down from the laptop. He stood to help her get composed, somehow she'd managed to forget that she had been nearly naked for the last however long, and Ellie saw that Bucky's pants were open, the waist hanging open.

He noticed her staring at him, and his cheeks heated. "They were digging in," he muttered.

She hummed noncommittally.

Bucky handed Ellie her panties and bra. "Do you need help getting up?"

Ellie shook her head, managing to roll over and stand, but she fell, crashing into Bucky's chest as he caught her.

"You ok?" He asked, concern evident on his face.

"Y-yeah," she answered, standing up, but she immediately fell back into him.

"Uh-huh, I see," he teased. "Come on," he told her, leaning forward to lift her.

"H-hey! Your arm- Buck, stop it!" Ellie cried in distress.

"My arm is doing fine. You keep harassing me to do my exercises," he chuckled. "But here, if you're really worried about it," he said, leaning down and putting her over his good shoulder.

"Bucky!" She cried in surprise as he carried her toward her room. "You shouldn't be picking up something so heavy without machinery!"

Bucky scoffed. "What, you think you're a pallet of bricks or something?"

"No, I think I'm a fat wom- ow!" She exclaimed when he smacked the back of her thigh.

"Enough of that, Ellie," he told her. They had gotten to her room, and he sat her on the bed.

Ellie looked up at him, unable to stop from noticing that his pants were still undone.

Bucky chuckled. "Now you're just admiring he angle of the dangle," he teased.

Ellie's eyes jerked up to his as her face heated. "I am not! Shut up! Just wondering why your pants are still open, pervert!"

"Uh-huh," he teased.

"Get out!" She cried, her finger snapping to the door.

"Ok, Ellie, good night!" He cheerily called over his shoulder as he closed the door.

Ellie buried her face in her pillow, fighting the blush consuming her face. Damn it. He was going to tease her relentlessly, now.

It was like he could see into her mind, just as she was starting to wonder about what was hiding just beyond the edge of cloth.

Not that she should be thinking about that, anyway!

Ellie sighed and rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling as though it had all the answers. What was she doing? Yeah, they talked about sex stuff, as any friends did, but… not _with_ each other, and never had they been in danger of doing it before.

She'd tried so hard to keep her brain out of this, told herself over and over that it didn't mean anything, it was just work!

But the way Bucky was in the shows… he was so soft to her, he made her feel better than anyone ever had, touched her gently, made her come like even _she_ couldn't, said such sweet things…

But it was all for the show. It was only for the show. None of those things were true, not from him to her, just a way to entice the audience more to get more tips to pay the bills.

Her heart shouldn't hurt at that…

Good God, what was she going to do?


	23. The reciprocation

Bucky feels guilty, Ellie feels guilty… discussions on what constitutes a real disguise…

* * *

Bucky raised his head from his hands, looking back to the computer screen.

There he was, lips pressed against Ellie's pussy.

Not when he was eating her out, no.

After, when he'd licked her until she'd calmed down…

When he'd kissed over her warm mound.

Something he should _not_ have been doing!

Even now, all he could think about was getting back between her thighs and how much he wanted it.

Bucky's fingers tugged at his hair. He had been trying to unfuck himself, but had ended up fucking himself even _more_!

Eating her out was supposed to have gotten rid of the craving, not made it stronger!

Bucky smacked his laptop closed, frustrated and irritated with himself.

It was his fault, it really was.

Ellie didn't even know what a cam girl was until he told her, and now she was one, he had crossed the friend zone line, and he couldn't imagine what the hell he was going to do when they had enough to pay the rent and he didn't have an excuse to touch her anymore.

Probably masturbate to the videos until he accidentally tugged his dick off…

"Bucky, dinner's ready," Ellie called through his closed door. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah," he called back. "Just finishing my arm exercises."

"Ok, well, don't let dinner get cold," she told him.

Bucky fell back in his chair, his head falling back to face the ceiling. "Fucked," he muttered to himself. "I am totally fucked."

Ellie watched Bucky walking toward her and sit on the couch. Her eyes quickly flashed away when she noticed that there was a bulge in his pants. "So, that new movie tonight?" She asked to change her train of thought.

Maybe she had just been imagining it.

"Sure," Bucky agreed, reaching forward and taking his food from the table.

Ellie started the movie, and they both got involved in it, rooting for their favorite characters.

About halfway through the movie, Ellie risked a glance over at Bucky's groin, going crazy with curiosity. She looked, and it looked different. Giving what scrutiny she could without making it obvious, she decided that it did look flatter; no bulge.

Ellie looked back to the movie, acting as though everything was normal.

Someone in the movie made a joke about a drought in a specific vicinity, pointing in the area of one person, and the characters all acted accordingly.

Ellie bit her lip thoughtfully. She had been having a pretty bad drought herself, before the cam show. Now, though, she felt great. Bucky had been giving her great orgasms. No sign of the mythical nipplegasm, but the ones she had had were great.

Ok, maybe amazing.

Bucky snorted at a joke on the movie and she looked over to him.

Somehow he had been having a drought, too. He could probably just walk up to any woman on the street, flash his playboy smirk, smoulder at her for a few seconds, then ask her to bed, and she'd go.

Ellie looked back to the movie, biting her lip harder.

Bucky was giving her all these wonderful orgasms, making her body do things it had never done before, and he didn't even get an orgasm.

She felt like she was just taking and taking from him, giving nothing in return. Sure, all the things he was doing were for pretend, just a show to pay the rent, but the orgasms were real.

Oh yes, the orgasms were certainly real.

Ellie pulled her mind back to current reality, glancing over to see if Bucky had noticed her taking a sudden mental vacation.

Guilt started building in her stomach, strange, but undeniable guilt.

Yeah, Bucky was doing these things to her for a show, and not for her, but… there wasn't any reason she couldn't do anything for him for a show.

In fact, it might give them even more tips… if he didn't object to her touching him…

… … …

"Hey, Buck," Ellie started hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He asked, flexing his arm against the band.

"Um, I-I know that we said we'd leave everything from the show there, and not bring it out here," she gestured around the living room, "but, um…"

Bucky was watching her carefully. "What's up, Ellie? You can just say it."

"I- well I feel really selfish- I mean you're the one doing all the hard work for the show, all I do is lay there, and- um- well, I thought maybe I could do something for you- for- o-on the show-" she broke off to stop her stuttering, and Bucky swallowed hard against the sudden lump in his throat. "A-anyway, do you think that kind of thing would do ok on the show?" She looked up at him from under the hair managing to fall in her eyes, her cheeks a dark color of embarrassment.

"Y-" he choked, then cleared his throat. "Yeah. Really well…"

"Ok, g-good, 'cause, ya know… if it wouldn't, I wouldn't want to do it and ruin the show…"

Bucky had to fight the erection trying to take hold of him. He'd thought of it in passing, when he watched her lips move in the sexy vowel sounds she moaned out in pleasure and orgasm, but he'd never thought it would actually happen.

Now it was going to happen.

"Wh-what about your face? I thought you didn't want anyone to see it?" He questioned.

"I'll put on a disguise," she answered simply.

"Like what?" He asked, the thought of her in a sexy nurse or librarian outfit jumping into his mind and taking residence with the rest of his filthy fantasies.

"Sunglasses and a baseball cap," she said with a grin. "Old standby."

Bucky laughed. "That is _not_ a disguise. Besides, people," he, "would want to see your eyes, at least, if you won't let them see the whole thing."

Ellie made a face. "Hm… I could- no, I couldn't see through a sleep mask… oh- I have that mask from my cat costume!"

He remembered that from when they'd gone to some Halloween party. It was a cute half face mask with little ears on top, a nose painted on, and a short faux fur that gave it a soft feel. Bucky nodded. "That would work," he agreed.

He'd at least get to see her eyes… Get to look into 'his kitten's' eyes as she sucked his cock…

He _couldn't fucking wait_ until tomorrow!

* * *

Have you ever seen a tsundere ask to give someone a blowjob? Now you have!


	24. The new name

The new name Getting set up for the closest they've ever been- but will either of them realize that it's not just nervous tension in the air?

Ellie rolled her eyes as she ignored her phone pinging that she had a new message again. Her ex just could _not_ get a clue. She did _not_ want to talk to him. She didn't want to be his 'I'm lonely' lay, or his 'let's pretend to get back together so we can finally have sex' booty call.

"Ellie, you about ready?" Bucky called from the other room.

"Yeah," she called back, "just digging my mask out." As though it hadn't been sitting on her dresser since their discussion the day before, a constant reminder of what was happening tonight.

She traded it for her phone, standing and straightening her tightish, barely see through button up tank top and flirty skirt.

Tonight was a big night… at least for Ellie. It wasn't every night that you gave your best friend a blow job.

Though, it was getting pretty regular for Bucky to be touching her…

Ellie walked through the doorway to Bucky's room, a fluttering starting up in her stomach.

There- right at the edge of the bed… that's where she was going to do it… that's where she was going to kneel and-

She couldn't think about it.

She couldn't think about how she was going to open her mouth and take Bucky's thick cock-

Nope. Couldn't think about it.

She sat on the bed, getting in position with the pillow under her shoulders.

"Ellie, um… I was wondering," Bucky started, fiddling with the cameras. "Since… since you have the mask on, would it be ok if we show your face? On camera, with the mask on, I mean. So that they can see it when you're moaning…" So he'd have it for later, when he wouldn't be able to touch her…

Ellie felt her chest constrict a little in panic, but then thought it through. She would have the mask on, so no one could recognize her, and she was going to be showing her face like that, anyway…

"Y-yeah, yeah, I guess…" she agreed.

Bucky nodded and looked to the computer screen, adjusting the zoom and positioning. He had her move down to the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her hips, keeping his eyes on the screen to make sure it was a good angle, adjusting it a few times to make it right.

"W-we're doing that again?" She asked with a blush.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" He asked, testing the pillow under his knees to make sure they'd be comfortable there for a while.

"I-I just thought," she looked away as her cheeks heated more, "since you already did it, you wouldn't have to, now…"

Bucky lifted a brow at her a bit sarcastically. "Well, I'm sorry that I wasn't very vocal about it last time- I was a bit busy, with my mouth full and all- but, I love eating pussy."

Ellie's eyes widened as her gaze shot down to him. He just returned her look with a grin, licking his lips and smacking them noisily, humming, "_mmm, mmm_."

"Bucky!" She squealed in complaint, flopping back and covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Ell-_iiiie_," he mock cried back, his hands going up her ribs to tickle her as he teased, making her laugh and smack at him as she thrashed and tried to get away, but he was between her thighs, leaning over her, his elbows on the bed and trapping her there. "Ell-_iiiiie_, I'm a m-_aaan_, I like eating pussy, I like hearing my partner scream with delight and knowing I'm doing a good j-_ooob_!"

Ellie cried out, her body squirming against his as she tried to get away, laughter echoing around the room. Bucky stopped, looking down at her, a soft grin growing across his lips. She laid there, gasping for breath, her face still full of mirth.

She looked so beautiful.

"Bucky, you're a jerk," she told him, still catching her breath.

Bucky laughed, pushing up the hem of her tank top and blowing blueberries on her stomach.

Ellie squealed and thrashed as she tried to get away. "Bucky, no!" She cried.

"Not what you're going to be saying in a minute," he teased laughingly, blowing more blueberries on her as she laughed, seeming not to hear him. He finally pulled back and stood, grinning. "Alright, Ellie, we better get started, or they'll start wondering if we started the show without them."

Ellie adjusted her clothes, getting comfortable in her new spot.

"Ready, doll?" Bucky asked, and she nodded in reply.

Bucky clicked the settings that finished the setup, then took the feeds live. "Hello everyone. This is Buck, and you can tell by the new angles on the screen, Pretty girl has finally decided to let you all see, most of, her pretty face." Ellie looked away with a blush. "Ah- none of that, now, Pretty girl, they can see you denying it."

Bucky adjusted the computer on the TV tray so he could still see it as he sat next to her on the bed. "Well, Pretty girl, maybe I should have made your name 'Sexy Kitten'. Oh, yes, and there is a change to the show today… last time, we had not planned on me eating Pretty girl's pussy; I just couldn't help myself. But this time, we planned it, and I set the cameras to get a great angle. Also… after that, my pretty little kitten is going to return the favor."

Ellie felt a flare of heat move through her body at his words and tone.

Pinging erupted from the computer speakers.

"Oh Pretty girl, they _like_ that idea," Bucky told her, putting his hand on her ribs.

Ellie giggled and squirmed before catching herself and holding still.

"Oh, sorry, Pretty girl," he chuckled, then explained, "my fault; I was tickling her right before the show."

There was a burst of pinging as the people commented.

"No, it wasn't some warm up, she's just so fun to tickle, so ticklish," he answered whatever questions they were asking, and flexed his fingers around her ribs, making her squirm and half giggle, half protest.

Bucky's hand moved up her ribs, and she tried not to giggle, but she didn't have to hold it back for long, because his hand reached her breast, cupping it from underneath, and suddenly, everything changed, and nothing in her body found it funny anymore.

"Shall we get started, kitten?" Bucky asked, his tone warm and dark, reminding her of dark chocolate hot cocoa.

Ellie swallowed hard and nodded as apprehension built in her stomach.


	25. The new act

The moment everyone has been anticipating… Also, how dense do you have to be to not recognize feelings for what they are?

Jealous, and soft, as well as a little Dom Bucky in this one. A couple of notable lines in this one; I borrowed the "I wonder what your cream tastes like, kitten," line from omnomsauruswrites, and also, the "Now. Spread your pussy so everyone can see," line is what sparked the idea for this whole series! So thank my twisted mind… lol

* * *

Things were going quick, Bucky had her shirt unbuttoned, around her shoulders, exposing her bra, which was about half off at this point, his hand under one cup and attending to that breast while his lips were moving over her cleavage.

Ellie gasped for breath as he pulled her bra from her and tossed it behind him. He was pinching her nipples, kissing and nipping around her breasts, his tongue running tracks over them… It was so much sensation that she had a hard time keeping track of it.

Ellie's hands tightened in the sheets at her hips as her blood heated up.

This must be what food felt like when it was cooked; slowly heating up, becoming filled by an outside source of heat, until it was ready to eat.

That thought brought up the thought that she _was _going to be 'eaten' and she was going to 'eat' afterwards, making anticipation for the future acts build in her stomach.

Bucky's hands traveled down her ribs, squeezing and rubbing over her as he brought them back up to her breasts, squeezing and kneading them as his mouth switched from nipple to nipple.

A moan left Ellie's lips, earning her a firm pinch to the nipple Bucky wasn't sucking on.

There was fire in her belly, she was sure.

All that pooling of need?

Probably just her insides melting.

Nothing to worry about…

Bucky nipped at her collarbone, kissing and nibbling up her neck as his hands worked to build as much tension in her body as they could. And boy, were they building tension in her nipples and breasts. They were like warm, tightly coiled springs.

Bucky trailed his tongue down Ellie's throat, a soft groan pressing out of his mouth as she arched up into his hands and whimpered.

He was eating up her sweet noises like they were sugary treats. She sounded so fucking sexy.

Bucky ran one hand down and around her ribs again. "Are those panties wet, yet, kitten?" He asked, watching her cheeks heat. "Yeah?" She gave a small nod. "Pull up that skirt and let us see," he told her, his voice getting huskier.

Ellie's hands let go of the sheets and her fingers caught her skirt, starting to gather it up, tugging it higher.

Bucky pulled back from her, dragging her sleeves down her arms until she pulled her hands out and it was only around her middle, his hands continuing down to her knees and sliding up her thighs to make sure her skirt was up over her hips.

He licked his lips and trailed the tips of his fingers over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, making her shiver. "My little kitten is getting so wet," he commented, trailing one finger up her clothed pussy.

Ellie whimpered, then let out a gasp. She could feel his finger, barely touching her, slowly drifting over her lower lips, drawing her body's attention there.

Bucky leaned back down, his hand turning to fully touch her pussy as his mouth closed around a nipple. His hand rubbed over her, his thumb brushing back and forth over the top of her mound, his longer fingers pressing and rubbing against her slit.

Ellie moaned, her hips pushing up to his hand as the rest of her body writhed.

Bucky's fingers pressed tight against her, kneading her pussy through her panties and spreading the wetness around the fabric. His mouth went on a journey around her chest, nipping and sucking at her tender breasts.

Ellie could feel the heat filling her skin, particularly around her breasts, the centers all the way out to her areolas and nipples, so warm and stiff, loving every bit of attention he was giving them.

He pressed her breasts together and kissed and sucked over them, kneading as he did, then ran his hands down her body until he got to her waist. "Just a second, kitten," he told her, and his hands disappeared as he moved the laptop closer to the end of the bed so he could see it better, and got comfortable on the pillow on the floor at the end of the bed.

"There we go, now we're ready to roll," Bucky told her, setting his hands on her thighs. He dragged them down, drawing patterns over her skin.

Ellie moaned when he slid them back up, smoothing each over her mound and back down her thighs. His fingers traced back up her damp panties, pausing over her clit and patting.

"Hm. Kitten, you think you want more teasing, or should I switch to the next part of the show?" He asked, his smirk audible in his voice. Ellie blushed darkly, her nipples tightening and pussy getting wetter at his voice.

Bucky kissed and nipped along her thighs, making his way up to her panties, giving a gentle bite over them and repeating on the other side. When he made it up this one, he nuzzled against her pussy.

She smelled _so good_… He was sure his eyes were rolling back in his head.

"Kitten, I can't see you shaking your head when my face is buried in your panties, answer me," he told her, his head turning to the screen.

There she was, breasts begging for attention, her cheeks a flaming sight.

Bucky smiled to himself. "Isn't she the cutest thing?" He asked. "The cutest little kitten a man could ever have… look at the shy blush on her cheeks." Bucky felt weird squirmy feelings in his belly, and spent a moment trying to figure out what they were, but couldn't, so he let it go. "Kitten, you need to answer me, before I spank this pussy," he told her with a soft tap between her thighs. He watched on the screen as Ellie's lips parted and a gasp escaped.

Oh. Did she like that idea?

Suddenly Bucky did, too.

He licked his lips as his hand glided over her pussy, then he pulled his arm back and gave a sharp tap right over her slit.

"Yes!" Ellie cried.

Bucky's eyes shot wide, pupils dilated, his tongue touched his lip, but didn't make it to actually lick before it went back into his mouth so he could talk. "Yes, which one, Pretty girl?" He asked absently.

"Y-yes, ready. Ready for the next part," she answered, and Bucky couldn't stop thinking of how sexy she was.

"Ready- ready for the next part?" He repeated, then nuzzled into her pussy again. "Ready to go on? Wanting me to lick your wound until it feels better?"

"Yes," she begged in a whisper, a shiver running down her body until he felt it moved through her thighs.

Bucky nipped her thigh and Ellie let out a squeak as she jumped, her hips bucking. He clenched his jaw as his eyes darkened in need. "Ok, kitten, let's go to the other side, so we can get those panties off and I can eat your pussy until you scream." Another shiver wracked through her body, and it made Bucky feel heady with desire.

He quickly gave a more formal notice that they were moving to pay to view, and set it up.

They waited a few moments, Ellie's pussy getting wetter by the moment as Bucky passed the time by softly stroking it through her panties.

"Kitten," he called her attention back to him. "Time to take these panties off. You'll catch a cold if you wear wet clothing for too long." She lifted her hips, but he didn't move. "No, kitten, you do it."

Ellie bit her lip, her hands going to the edge of her panties, toying nervously with it for a moment, then hooking her thumbs under it and tugging them down. Her thighs were closed when she put them back down, her cheeks blushing, her eyes closed.

"Show them," he told her. She started to part her thighs, but he put his hand on them. "No, kitten, show them your panties." She held them up to the camera above her, and Bucky watched her stretch them so they could be seen. Her face was turned away, more flushed than it had been.

"Kitten," Bucky called, stroking his fingers over her thighs, "look at the camera, don't turn your head away."

She turned her head to face the camera, biting her lip, but her eyes were still closed.

"Don't be embarrassed of those panties, kitten, be proud of them. Show them off and let everyone see how wet you are. Now open your eyes, kitten," he ordered.

She did, her eyes looking up to the camera in a bashful little girl like expression that made her holding her desire soaked panties out to the camera seem even kinkier.

Bucky clenched his eyes shut and pressed his face into the mattress to smother his groan of need, and held it there for a moment to collect himself. If he was this hard now, and he hadn't even pulled her thighs apart, he was going to burst the second her lips touched him!

"Fuck, kitten," he groaned as he lifted his head. "You look so fucking sexy. You're going to make them come with just that look."

Ellie felt shivers of need move through her stomach.

"Open up, kitten," he told her, and started kissing and sucking small spots into her skin as he made his way up her thighs again. He let his breath hover around her pussy for a moment, then went to the other thigh, making his way back up.

When he reached her pussy this time, he brushed his lips over hers. "I wonder what your cream tastes like, kitten," he told her, and slowly ran his tongue up the outside of her folds. "Are you gonna open up so I can taste?"

Ellie spread her thighs more, but Bucky touched the tips of his fingers to her mound and slowly brushed them back and forth. "Nah, kitten. Get those paws down here." Ellie put her hands down toward him, and he took her panties, dropping them at the side of the bed. "Now. Spread your pussy so everyone can see."

Heat instantly filled Ellie's belly and she let out a moan.

Everyone was watching, they were all going to see her spread herself open. They were all going to see her most private, intimate place.

And they were all going to be getting off on it.

Something about that made her feel so desired, like she was beautiful and sexy enough to be chosen for something people specifically wanted to watch to imagine themselves with her as they got worked up and touched themselves. She'd never felt that sexy before in her life…

Ellie felt her cheeks heat with desire as her breath sped up. Her fingers brushed over her pussy, but Bucky tapped them.

"No playing, kitten," he scolded. "Open up and let me taste that cream."

Ellie spread herself, biting her lip and closing her eyes as her cheeks heated, her body automatically working to hide her face, but she stopped. She turned her face back to the camera, imagining the audience there, looking back at her. She opened her eyes and her lip fell from her mouth in a gasp before a low moan left her when Bucky's tongue touched her.

Bucky ran his tongue up and down her pussy, flicking and circling her clit. His eyes strayed to the screen where he saw Ellie staring straight back at him, her face flushed lustfully and wide eyes filled with desire behind her mask.

So. Fucking. Sexy.

The guys watching were getting a hell of a show.

Anger boiled up in his stomach, and he hastily closed his mouth over as much of her as possible, making sure to hide her clit from view so the others couldn't see it, giving a harsh suck. She cried out in surprise, and he smiled with a selfish pride. _He_ was the one making her feel that way. The others only got to enjoy watching what _he_ was doing.

All of her moans and noises were from _him_.

Ellie kept her eyes open the best she could as more and more desire filled her, making her eyelids heavy with need.

She was going to pass out from hyperventilating if he kept making her feel so good.

"God, kitten, your pussy is the best thing I've ever tasted," he said, and her eyes fell shut as she gasped needily. "I wanna eat you all night."

Ellie arched up, gasping and panting for breath as he licked and sucked at her pussy.

She gave a whine that made Bucky look at the screen again to see her face. She looked a little desperate, and her hips were wiggling. "What's wrong, kitten?" She bit her lip, her hips arching with each pass of his tongue over her. "You need something _inside_ ya?"

She gasped and her lip fell from her mouth.

Yes!

Yes, she needed something inside of her! She wanted him to stand and shove his cock inside her, fuck her brains out until she couldn't remember her name!

All she managed was opening her need filled eyes to the camera and giving a little nod.

Bucky groaned in response. Fuck she was sexy!

Ellie whimpered again.

"Hush, kitten. Let me give you what you need," he told her, his hand sliding up her thigh and rubbing over her opening.

Ellie gasped as Bucky slowly pushed his fingers into her. They filled her up so well. Probably not as good as his cock would, but she was going to have to take what she could get.

Bucky pushed his fingers all the way into Ellie's pussy, groaning at the tight, wet feeling. He crooked them and started dragging them in and out as he licked her, letting his tongue flick over her clit and circle it before he sucked it into his mouth and pressed his lips to it.

Ellie panted hard, desperate moans leaving her as her hips arched and followed his tongue.

Everyone was watching. They were watching Bucky eat her pussy like it was his favorite thing to do. They were looking at her face, flushed with pleasure, watching her bare breasts bounce as she moved, listening to all the noises she was making, watching her get off- and getting off on it, stroking themselves and making themselves cum.

A whine left her throat as she felt the bubble pushing her orgasm closer suddenly swell at the thought, and she opened her eyes, keeping them open for the camera as it burst, a whimpered moan forcing its way from her throat as she came.

Bucky kept licking, his fingers making slow, gentle movements inside her as she gasped and came down.

When she'd calmed back down, he started rubbing his fingers inside her again, focusing on her g-spot and making her cry out in need.

He looked at the computer screen and saw Ellie staring straight at him again, face flushed, and eyes tender, but full of sex. "Fuck, Pretty girl- you look so fucking sexy, kitten. Keep looking up at the camera like that and people are going to pass out because all the blood left their heads."

Ellie's face showed how much she was turned on by the thought, heat and lust growing there. Her hair was a halo around her head, her face flushed with so many emotions that stirred the libido- she was practically _glowing _sex.

She was so sexy…

She was so fucking pretty.

"That's it, kitten, look pretty for me. Eyes on the camera and show them how sexy my kitten is," he told her, adding his thumb so he could watch her face as it brushed over her clit and his fingers stroked her.

Ellie gasped for air, her breaths starting to stutter, then, after a pause, her eyes shot wide with surprise as she gasped in a deep breath and came, her hips bucking against Bucky's hand.

Her fluttering moan turned into a scream as Bucky adjusted his hand so he was fucking her fast and hard with it. Her eyes tried to stay open, watering a bit with the strain, but as she fell to the hard finger fucking, her eyes clenched closed and Bucky had to hold her hips down with one hand as the other flew in and out.

"Oh! Please! Yes! Fuck! Oh God, please- yes- _fuck_!" She cried, a wordless shriek of ecstacy leaving her lips as she came again.

Bucky had never thought such a filthy string of words would be so sexy, but coming from her mouth, that begging whined note to them- mouthwatering.

"Good girl," he cooed gently, "you're so pretty when you come around my fingers, kitten. You sound so sexy… God, I wanna fuck you so bad, kitten. Wanna feel you around my cock. Come again for me, kitten," Bucky told her, watching her eyes water as she begged for more.

"Please- please- so good- Buck- oh God- gonna- gonna- gonna-!" She gasped. She opened her eyes and looked at the camera, pleading obvious in her expression.

"Gonna come for me again?" Bucky asked, his voice deep and lustful. She nodded in response. "Good girl," he told her, stopping his fingers and making a desperate whine leave her throat before he started again. "Come for me kitten."

Ellie screamed, probably disrupting the mics with the intensity of her release, her eyes pressed closed, brow furrowing and body arching, hands flying above her head to grab onto the sheets.

Bucky fucked her fast through it, then slowed his hand as she drifted back down to earth, gently pulling his fingers from her and stroking down her slit.

Ellie opened her eyes, and Bucky saw a hint of panic in them.

"Right here," he told her, his hands moving to stroke her sides and thighs, "I'm right here, kitten. Not going anywhere."

She visibly relaxed, her eyes closing and body relaxing back.

"Such a good little kitten I have," Bucky hummed. "Such a beautiful, sexy little kitten. You came so hard, kitten."

She nodded in agreement.

"Good girl," he praised. "Such a good girl. I'm going to get you cleaned up, alright, Pretty girl?"

She nodded again and tried to move.

"No no, you lay there and recover, I'll clean you up."

Was this reality? Ellie was having a hard time focusing. She had come so hard she was dizzy. She had felt panicked for a moment when her brain wasn't fully functioning, until Bucky had reassured her.

Her body was filled with a warm buzz that she was just now starting to notice. She'd never come that hard in her life. She'd gotten close once, by herself, but it hadn't been _quite _that good. She'd probably gotten to the point to make it that good and chickened out, afraid to push herself too far.

Feeling had mostly returned to her body when Bucky's hand stroked down her. "All cleaned up, doll," he told her. "You doing ok?"

She nodded and sat up, looking up at him. He was very obviously aroused, his eyes dark and blown out with lust, his pants tented thickly. "Your turn," she told him and stood shakily.

Bucky held her so she wouldn't fall down as they turned and he was the one with his back to the bed. Apprehension built in his stomach. It had been a long while since he'd had a blow job, since anyone but himself had made him orgasm. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last. And he was going to be live streaming it…

Ellie undid his pants and pulled them down as she went to the floor, pulling them from his feet and tossing them away as he sat down, only wearing boxers now.

"You want me to leave those on, or take them off?" She asked as she adjusted her mask.

"Off," he murmured. He stood and pushed them down.

Ellie looked up to grab Bucky's shorts as he pushed them down, and her eyes were drawn to his cock.

No, it wasn't the _prettiest _she'd ever seen, and she'd seen bigger on porn, it wasn't so thick he couldn't wrap his hand around it… But it was nice; thick, a good length, looked nice, and, it was _Bucky's_.

She looked up to see Bucky's eyes on her and looked away as she blushed. "You going to sit down?"

Bucky chuckled and sat down, looking over to the laptop at the sudden burst of pinging. He laughed, turning to her where she was getting settled on the pillow so her knees didn't hurt. "They're asking if you've ever seen a dick before."

Ellie gasped indignantly.

"She has, she's just never seen _my _dick before," he answered with a laugh and looked to the laptop, changing the cameras since they weren't using the one anymore, and made some adjustments to make sure that they had the best angle on her and her working space with the other.

Ellie rolled her eyes and put her elbows on his knees. "We gonna do this?"

Bucky looked down at her with a sexy smirk as he leaned back on his hands. "You better believe it, kitten," he told her, his voice dark and sexy, making a shiver move down her spine.

Ellie shifted to make sure she was comfortable between his spread thighs, then looked up at him. "You, uh… you need some foreplay or you just want me to go for it?"

Bucky grinned at her. "Eating your pussy was enough foreplay for me."

"O-ok then." She licked her lips, then licked her palm, getting it nice and wet. Her hand wrapped around him and he groaned. She looked up, worried that she had squeezed too tight or hurt him somehow, but he was not in obvious pain. Ellie stroked her hand up and down, watching his face as she figured out where at least a couple of his pleasure spots were. She didn't want to go in blind, after all.

Ellie licked around the head of his cock, teasing her tongue along any particularly good spots, keeping them in mind. She kept her hand going the whole time, wanting to make sure he stayed hard.

After a couple of minutes, Ellie lowered her head and licked her lips again, taking a nervous breath and letting it go before she took him into her mouth.

A long groan left him, and when Ellie looked up, the expression on his face looked like relief. She blushed and went back to his cock, sucking and bobbing her head, rubbing her tongue over the bottom where a sensitive vein was, and stroked what didn't fit into her mouth.

She sucked him in deep and he could feel the roof of her mouth against his tip, the soft, squishy part near her throat that felt a bit like her pussy. She rubbed it there and swallowed around it, her tongue touching the bottom and rolling over it, and Bucky groaned.

Ellie pulled back and sucked onto the underside of his cock, starting at the head, letting the tip of her tongue flick under the ridge. She kept sucking as she dragged her mouth down his length, stopping at the base to suck and lick there before making the return trip back up to the head of his cock.

She took him back into her mouth, focusing on the top portion as her hand sped up its pace on the rest.

Bucky groaned again, looking down at Ellie bobbing on his cock.

He wasn't going to last much longer. He knew it. She looked so sexy sucking on him, it had been so long- not to mention that her breasts were still out, bouncing with each bob of her head.

Ellie sucked and bobbed, pausing to suck and run her tongue over some of the key spots she'd found.

Drool was now leaking down her chin, over her hand, probably down Bucky's balls by now, but when she was younger, she'd heard one of the guys say 'if you were clean at the end, it probably wasn't a good blow job' and while that maybe meant something about cum, she took it as she should focus on the task at hand and not worry about if she was drooling down her chin a little.

She pulled back and tapped the head of Bucky's cock against her tongue, rubbing her tongue against it while it was touching, her hand working hard along his shaft.

Ellie licked her lips and pressed them together, making them part only as she forced him into her mouth, keeping her lips tight even as she sucked him deeper.

Bucky let out a moan and his hand reached out to her, stroking over her head, running his fingers through her hair, then went down to her jaw. "Look up," he told her, and her eyes moved up to him before focusing on his chest, her cheeks heating a little. "Look at me, kitten," he corrected, and her eyes met his and stayed there. "Good girl," he told her with a groan.

He watched her working, his hard cock disappearing into her mouth, her now swollen lips pressed tight around it- he couldn't see her tongue, but he could certainly _feel _it moving around him.

Bucky felt his balls pulse and knew he was getting close.

His hand closed around Ellie's hair as she leaned back, still stroking him and tonguing the sweet spots at the head. He didn't want her to leave him there, not when he was getting so close!

"What, uh, what am I doing at the end… with it…" she asked.

Bucky couldn't think of what she would be talking about, but there were a bunch of pings from the laptop he'd forgotten was there.

"What'd they say?" She asked.

Bucky looked over and felt irritation twist his stomach, making him lose his progress a little, but Ellie was doing a pretty great job of keeping him close.

He was irritated because he wanted to cum in Ellie's mouth, wanted to feel her around him as she swallowed and took him in, but the audience wanted it all over her breasts.

He thought momentarily of just saying that they said to swallow, but everyone could see the chat and they would know he was lying.

Bucky looked down at Ellie, stroking over her jaw again and letting his fingers stroke down the back of her neck. "They said all over your pretty chest, dripping down your tits."

Ellie blushed and put her free arm around her, under her breasts to keep them still for when they got to that point. She took him back into her mouth fully, sucking the head of his cock as she pressed her tongue against it and stroked the rest of it.

Bucky's fingers moved through her hair as his hand went to the back of her head. He guided her gently, more affecting her pace than her movement. "Look at me, kitten, I wanna see your pretty face as you suck my cock," he told her.

Ellie blushed, but met his eyes again as she took the guidance his hand gave. Her head was bobbing faster, and she could feel Bucky's hips shifting restlessly as he wanted to all out fuck her mouth, but he couldn't in this position.

Finally, Bucky let out a choked noise and his eyes drifted closed as his head fell back. Ellie quickened her hand and sucked hard at his cock head until she got the first taste of cum, then she quickly pulled back and continued jerking him off as she aimed him.

Bucky's eyes went back to her with a soft, needy, slightly choked noise, watching as his cum spurted out onto her breasts and ran over them in thick trails.

Ok, he could admit that the visual of his cum pooling on and coating Ellie's breasts was alright. It wasn't the same as feeling her mouth around him when he came, but it made up for it a little.

And the fact that she was covered in _his_ cum _was _pretty sexy.

Bucky couldn't take his eyes off of her for a moment, until the insistent pinging made him look at the laptop. "Hm, say they wanna see ya lick it, Pretty girl…" he turned back, about to ask if that was ok, but the words didn't leave his mouth. Instead, they froze in place when he saw her dragging her fingers through a trail of cum and lifting her hand to lick the tips of them.

Wow.

If he could have gotten hard again so quick, he probably would have been on his way.

Ellie looked up at the camera and licked her fingers again, to make sure they could see it. Then she knelt there on the floor, trying not to move too much and make the cum spread more, while Bucky closed out the show.

He turned and looked down at her, taking hold of her elbows and helping her up. He pulled his pants on before turning her and sitting her on the bed, then wrapping her thighs around his waist, and putting his hands on her back. "Hold on tight," he said, but she didn't, about to protest until he was standing and she nearly fell. Then her thighs clamped tight around him. "C'mon, kitten, let's get you all washed up," he told her with a humorous note in his voice.

"You shouldn't-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Shh, I'm not holding you, you're holding yourself, I'm only making sure you don't fall over backwards," he told her, his voice soft.

When he got to the bathroom, he went to the counter and sat her on it, letting her go and tapping her thigh to tell her to do the same.

"I can do it," she told him quietly.

Bucky just grinned and wet a washcloth in the sink just behind and to the side of her. "It's my mess, shouldn't I clean it up?"

Ellie felt her cheeks heat and looked down. "I shouldn't be sitting on this counter, I'm going to break it," she told him, a fear of suddenly falling through the cabinets beneath the sink filling her stomach with unease.

"Maybe if you jumped up and down on it," he told her with a huff of laughter. She opened her mouth to argue, but he gave her a serious look. "Ellie, stop it."

She closed her mouth, looking away. It was silent for a moment, then Ellie, holding back her snickering, joked, "cum here often?"

Bucky let out a laugh, rinsing and rewetting the washcloth. He moved it over her chest as he answered, "_here_, first time. The bathroom… you sure you really want to know that?"

Ellie laughed and made eww noises at him between laughs.

Bucky smiled as he continued to clean his cum from her chest.

Something about this felt… natural.

Ellie had nothing covering her breasts, and no panties on, nothing to stop him from flipping her skirt up and touching her bare skin- he _was_ touching her breasts as he cleaned them, holding them to make sure they were clean all the way around… and yet, they were talking and laughing as though they were doing any other mundane task.

Bucky ran the cloth over her one more time before rinsing it and tossing it in the sink. "There, all done," he told her, looking up.

Ellie looked at him, her lips still twisted in a smile, but they slowly fell when she realized that Bucky was so close.

His hands touched her sides as he got the straps of her tank top and pulled them up over her shoulders. His fingers trailed down past her collarbone as he got to the buttons and started doing them up.

When he finished, his hands hesitated before going to the hem and tugging to straighten it. His eyes hesitated to leave her, lingering along her body. "There," he murmured as his hands drifted to the countertop.

There. She was done. Cleaned up and ready to go, but… They weren't moving, just staring into each other's eyes.

The air felt warm around them, charged with emotion.

Ellie thought Bucky might kiss her. She _wanted _him to kiss her… She wanted to feel his lips on hers. Wanted to taste him…

She couldn't.

She couldn't do that.

They had said no kissing. It would only complicate things; feelings and emotions… something they had wanted to avoid.

But there they were, so close they were almost touching, staring at each other as though they wanted to break that rule.

This close Ellie could really smell that smell that was all Bucky, that smell that she had considered a part of the smell of home for the last seven or so years, and a part of her life even longer than that.

It was a familiar smell, a comforting smell…

It was drawing her in-

She couldn't.

She _couldn't_.

They weren't even in front of a camera. It wasn't even for a show.

It was just the left over static electricity from the show they'd just done.

That's all.

Nothing real.

Ellie took a breath and held it for a moment. "Thanks for helping me clean up," she told him, breaking the spell.

Bucky smiled back. "Of course."

"So, um. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast?" She suggested. Bucky sucked in a breath and nodded, stepping back and helping Ellie off the counter. Ellie flashed a smile and headed out through the door on her still slightly wobbly legs. "'Night," she told him.

"'Night," he answered, waiting until she had left before he let out his breath in a sigh. He tugged his hair and ruffled the back and sides vigorously in frustration before he looked up to the mirror. "What is _wrong_ with you?" He demanded of his reflection.


	26. The need

Oh boy… pressure is building, but how will Bucky and Ellie deal with it?

* * *

Bucky sat on the couch, drinking from his water bottle, feeling the heat radiating from his skin.

Ellie walked out of her room, eyes just cracked open, one hand lifted to rub them.

She was wearing an oversized shirt with some company's faded logo on it from some place he'd worked at long ago and a pair of baggy shorts, just regular, every day pajamas, nothing special, but he wanted to pull her onto his lap and touch her, get her excited and naked under him-

Bucky snapped his head away from her, chugging some water to try to cool down.

Ellie blinked her eyes fully open, seeing Bucky on the couch. A drop of water ran down from the corner of his mouth, sliding in a slow, meandering trail down his throat, and her eyes followed its every move, wanting to go lick it from his skin.

Ellie blinked rapidly to force the thought from her mind and hurried to the kitchen.

When she had sufficiently cleared her mind of all thoughts of wanting to lick or touch Bucky, she felt safe going back into the front room. She sat next to him on the couch, looking at the blank TV screen. "Trying to decide what to watch?" She asked.

"No," Bucky answered when he'd pulled the water bottle from his mouth and swallowed. "Just chilling for a minute before I got a shower."

Ellie nodded in understanding. "Mm, early morning run."

He nodded in agreement as he chugged a bit more water.

"I should have guessed; I can smell you from here," she teased, waving one hand.

She _could_ smell him; a warm musky smell reminiscent of hard work.

Bucky smirked. "Aw, you love it! You can't live without my stink!" He joked, getting up and heading to his room to grab some clean clothes as she made a disgusted face at him. On his way back past, he asked, "you need the bathroom?"

"No, all yours," she answered as she flipped through her watch list.

Bucky closed the bathroom door behind him and Ellie face planted on the couch. Right into the spot he'd been sitting in, though she hadn't been aiming.

She groaned and rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. The smell of him was filling her nose, making her body tingle, making her nipples tighten…

God, she wanted to be the reason he smelled like that, wanted to be the reason he smelled like hard work and exercise… wanted it to be because he had laid her out and fucked her silly!

A memory flashed in her mind of him laying over her on the couch, flopping on top of her and pressing her into the couch with his weight.

It had been a simpler time, when there had been no thought of anything carnal between them, only of teasing and friendship… before they had broken so many boundaries…

Now, she couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted him to fuck her brains out…

Ellie sighed in frustration, rubbing her hands over her face.

Had it really come to this? To desperately wanting to have sex with her best friend?

.

Bucky tugged at his hair as he stared at himself in the mirror.

Things had definitely spiraled out of control.

He wanted to hold Ellie in his lap every second of the day.

He wanted to have her against him every night.

He couldn't stop thinking about fucking her into oblivion!

Bucky tugged harder at his hair in frustration.

This was supposed to have been a normal craving.

He was supposed to have hit it and quit it.

Except that he hadn't actually quite hit it, and so far, he _definitely_ hadn't quit it.

Was it because he hadn't cum in her mouth like he'd wanted to? But no, that couldn't be it, otherwise he wouldn't still be day dreaming about kissing her…

Which she'd never let him do, because something that intimate might ruin their friendship… as though that made sense when he'd been ears deep in her pussy already.

But he'd respect her wishes, as he always did.

He needed to figure out a way to get past this, though, and quick. The month was almost over, and they needed to have the rent paid, sure, but he needed their friendship to be intact.

He couldn't imagine his life without Ellie right there next to him, teasing and joking, arguing over what to watch, squealing like a little girl when he tickled her, hearing her laugh and giggle at his stupid jokes, holding her against his side with his arm around her when she was having a bad day, laying his head in her lap when he was…

They'd been by each other's side for so long, he didn't even know what kind of life he'd be able to have without her anymore.

… … …

Ellie woke up and gathered some clean clothes and things for a shower, taking everything out of the tub before she climbed in and started to wash herself.

She needed to get these thoughts out of her head. She needed to stop thinking about having sex with Bucky.

She _needed_ to fucking get laid!

Except that any time she thought about it, she couldn't bring herself to get dressed up and go out to look for someone to do it with. She couldn't think of _anyone_ she'd want to do it with.

Except Bucky.

She finished up and got dressed, toweling her hair as she opened the door to let some of the steam out.

"Hey, Ellie?" Bucky called from the couch.

"Yeah, Buck?" She called back.

"I-I gotta talk to ya about something…"

"Ok, what is it?" She asked, trying to tame her hair with her comb.

"Well… it's about the rent… or, more specifically, the show…"

Ellie's hands paused in her hair. "What about it?"

"So… we're about two thirds the way to rent…"

"Yeah?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah. So, there's only about a week left in the month…"

"Nu-uh, there's two," she told him.

"Ellie, today is Friday-"

"Yeah," she agreed.

"There's next week-"

"Yeah," she agreed, still not seeing the problem.

"Then the weekend, and only half of next week."

"Hmm. Yeah," she agreed again, this time realizing that they wouldn't be able to do anything for about half the time because the temp office was closed on the weekends.

"So, I can try to get an assignment, but I can't actually get one until I'm released to work by the doctor, and I couldn't get an appointment until next Friday…"

"And, unless they've found something part time for me, I can't work for another two weeks… I'll call Geri on Monday…" she sighed. "If there's something, it might help… but… probably not going to help much…"

"Yeah, and I won't be able to get a placement until Monday, and I wouldn't get paid 'til Friday, but not as much as we need, and we'd have late fees by then…"

"So, we're still planning to do shows, though…?" She asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"So it'll make some-"

"Ellie," he stopped her, not wanting her to find some way around his plan, yet. What he was saying was true, and… He wanted to at least ask first… "It won't be enough… we haven't made this kind of money before in such a short time… we gotta give ourselves as much of a headstart as possible…"

"Yeah… what are we going to do? Do you have an idea?" She asked, hopelessness starting to settle in her stomach.

"Y-yeah- I do…" he bit back the urge to just spout it out inelegantly.

Ellie walked out and sat by him on the couch, worry obvious on her face. "What are we going to do?"

Bucky felt bad for making her worry so much, but he had to ask while he had the chance, or he might never get one, and that could ruin his life by ruining their friendship.

"Well, Ellie," he started, "we made a lot of money on the last show, more than we've ever made, but we've still got a lot to go… If we did something bigger, we could make it, I'm sure…"

"Bucky, you- uh- put your mouth on me, and- I did the same- what could be bigger than that?" She asked in confusion.

"Ellie- there is so much more…" He trailed off, surprised by her naivete.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I meant that we could do."

Bucky lifted a brow. "Ellie, we're adults- as long as we both consent, we could do all of those things…"

Ellie blushed. "I… mean…" her mouth worked, but nothing more came out.

"I wasn't saying we _should_, just that we _could_," he told her, hiding a chuckle.

She looked away as her cheeks heated.

"But," he took a breath and hesitated. "Maybe… we should do…"

Ellie's heart thundered in her chest. Was he saying they should have sex?

She… really, really wanted that…

"Maybe we should do one of those things…" Bucky murmured, unable to look at her.

"One of those things like what?" She asked, feeling her heart catch, but needing to hear him say it.

"Like… if we- if we, for instance, bypassed any of the weird things, and just had, like, a round of, maybe some… more, _vanilla_ intercourse-" holy fuck- did he just call it intercourse? He was about to lose all of his street cred… Bucky resisted the urge to shake his head at himself. "Unless you prefer to be tied up?" He joked, trying to regain some of his suaveness.

Ellie just stared at him blankly.

"Ellie? Doll?" He called, trying to get her to snap out of it.

Ellie was too busy thinking about how Bucky's cock would feel inside of her to answer.

He _was_ asking her to have sex with him…

And waiting for an answer…

Did she want to have sex with him?

Yes. Yes, yes, _fuck_ yes.

Bucky felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle with nervousness and apprehension.

Was she going to say no before he'd even had a chance to convince her? What if she did? Would he ever be able to get past this need to be with her sexually? Was he going to have to explain that he was feeling these things and needed to have sex with her to get rid of them?

"I- don't think so," Ellie said absently, and Bucky felt his heart squeeze. "Being tied up, I mean… but I guess I've never really done it…"

Bucky hesitated, not sure where she was going with this…

Maybe fate was favoring her? Ellie _really_ needed to stop wanting to have sex with her best friend. That usually happened only after having sex with the person to break the sexual tension, but with a best friend, you never had that chance, unless you were ready to destroy your relationship.

But, somehow, she had the perfect opportunity, and she hadn't even brought it up! She couldn't be accused of trying to make it happen, or anything.

"Bucky- um… I mean, do you think it will work?" She asked cautiously.

"I think so," he told her, thinking of how his lust for her should be gone after the show.

"We should probably get as close to making rent as we can, I mean, we don't have a lot of time left…" she reasoned.

"True," Bucky agreed.

"It's- it's just to pay the rent, after all…"

"Yeah," Bucky agreed.

"It's just work… Right?" Ellie asked, her voice dipping nervously.

"Right," Bucky assured.

It would just be work.

Everything would end up alright.

After all, porn stars didn't suddenly fall in love with their co stars just because they had sex.


	27. The big day

The big day How do you get ready for something as big as having sex with your best friend? Different people, different ways, I guess.

Bucky woke with an erection.

Not just a morning wood semi; a full erection.

What a way to wake up on a Sunday.

He scrubbed his hands over his face in anxious frustration.

Today was the day.

He was going to have Ellie in his bed, and he was going to have sex with her.

The thought made him throb, and he grabbed a dirty towel to quickly jerk off into.

He felt some relief afterward, but the excitement of what was coming that night was building in his blood. He had some ideas of what he was going to do, some things were planned, but he was going to have to make it last long enough to do them all.

If this was going to be his only chance, he didn't want to miss anything.

There was time for another show, and they would probably plan it for Thursday, and maybe they could even fit one more in, but, if Ellie said no, there would be no more sex. So he had to try to get it all in this one. Just in case.

He cleaned his already mostly clean room, changed his sheets, made sure all the equipment was ok…

And realized that he was just bursting with nervous energy.

He got dressed for a run, doing a few pushups and sets of various weight lifting exercises to warm up, then headed out, seeing Ellie on her way to the bathroom, obviously heading for a shower.

"Oh!" Her cheeks heated as he startled her. "H-hey, Bucky. You need the bathroom?"

"No, just heading out for a run," he told her.

"Oh, cool. Have fun," she told him with a smile.

"You, too. Ah, but, try not to use all the hot water, huh?" He teased, as if this were a normal day. As though they weren't planning on having sex later, on camera, no less. "I'll want to take a shower when I get back."

"No promises," she called after him.

It was weird to hear herself sounding so normal when, inside, she was full of anxiety and general nervousness.

"Suit yourself, you're the one that's going to have to live with it, though," he teased as he closed the door.

She did what she could to clean herself up, making sure to wash everything, lotion everything, shave and groom all of her spots she usually did, wanting to make sure she looked as good as possible.

She did _not_ want to go on camera and have sex looking all ashy, trashy, and nasty.

When she finally finished in the shower, she went back to her room and started sorting through all of her clothes.

She didn't want to wear the same thing as always, she wanted to wear something special.

Even if this wasn't special, even if it meant nothing to Bucky, she wanted to feel special for it.

.

Bucky stopped in the building lobby to catch his breath and drink deeply from his water bottle before heading upstairs.

"Oh, hi!" A cheerful voice called from behind him.

Bucky turned and smiled to the neighbor he kept seeming to run in to down here. "Hi."

She caught up to him and smiled widely. "Nice to see you again-…" she paused for him to fill in his name, but he didn't catch on as fast. "I just realized that I never got your name," she told him.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry," Bucky laughed. "Bucky."

"Hello Bucky," she greeted as she shifted the bags on her arm. "Dianna," she introduced herself with a hand held out.

"Hello, Dianna," he greeted back with a smile and shook her hand.

"So nice to finally meet you after talking and joking with you for so long," she joked.

"Yeah, it's really a pleasure," he told her with a polite smile. "Um, listen, though, I just got done with a run, I'm all sweaty and gross- gotta head up and grab a shower," he gestured behind him to the stairs.

"Oh, let me walk with you," she insisted, stepping toward the stairs and waiting for him to move as well.

They walked up the stairs, getting to Dianna's floor, and she stopped, her hand going to Bucky's arm. "Thanks for walking me," she told him sweetly, her head tilting a bit.

"Uh, no problem," Bucky answered with a smile and casual shrug. "We were going the same way, anyway."

Dianna flashed her smile at him again. "Hey, Bucky, I was wondering- do you have anything planned for dinner?"

'Ellie's pussy,' he immediately thought.

"Um, no, not really," he answered instead. "But I do have something that I have to do…"

"Oh- well that's ok… but, um… maybe you could come back down after that…" she bit her lip, her head tilting a little more.

Everything about her pose was suggestive. It was like a flashing neon sign to someone who knew how to read it, and Bucky was definitely one of those people. That's why he'd always been so good at being a ladies' man despite being a huge nerd.

"We could play games, or like, watch a movie…" she suggested.

Bucky gave her a regretful look, apologizing, "sorry, my plans are kinda indefinite, they could go all night-" God willing. He checked the time on his phone and took a step back. "Sorry, I've actually got to get going if I'm going to be on time… Maybe a different time?" He suggested.

Dianna seemed to accept this and nodded. "Sure. I'll see you next time," she called after him.

"Next time!" He agreed as he jogged up the last flight of stairs to his and Ellie's apartment.

He checked his phone again with a grumble.

He needed to get to the shower quick; if he was going to make it as long as he wanted to for the show, he was going to have to jerk off in the shower now, so that he would be fully recovered by the time it was time to go live. But he had to do it now, so that he would have enough time to recover.

.

Ellie put a layer of chapstick on, making sure her super waterproof mascara looked ok. If it could stand a night of partying and puking on new year's eve, she knew it would last a round of sex.

She felt nervousness building in her stomach again.

She was going to have sex with Bucky.

She would be fine.

It would be fine!

It probably wouldn't be that good, anyway.

Ellie shook her head at herself in the mirror. Who the fuck did she think she was kidding? She felt better than she ever had before when he touched her with his hands, why wouldn't it be the same with this? Why wouldn't she be about to go have the best sex of her life?

Maybe she could hold out hope that he was terrible in bed; that he'd had to up the rest of his game because he was bad at the main course…

But, somehow, she didn't think so…


	28. The terms of engagement

Be ready for soft, soft sweetness, and heartache from all the feelings.

* * *

Bucky finished lining the camera up with the bed so that this one got a good lower angle shot to compliment the other's nice above angle, and looked up to see Ellie paused in the doorway.

"You ok, doll?" He asked.

"Yeah," she answered, stepping into the room.

Bucky's eyes trailed over her, taking in the sexy black dress she was wearing. It had a low cut neckline, flirty straps on her shoulders, only went to mid thigh, and, _God_, it hugged her curves in all the right ways.

"Think it's ok?" She asked softly as she noticed him looking.

Bucky tried to speak but had to clear his throat when he choked. "Yeah," he told her, trying to sound nonchalant.

"'Cause I could change it if I-"

"No," he said too quickly. "No," he repeated, succeeding at sounding a lot calmer. "I'm sure it's fine…" He straightened from the floor and stepped close to her, his fingers going to her chin, tilting it up so she looked at him. "You sure you're ok with this, Ellie?" He asked softly, his eyes searching her face.

"Yeah," she tried to laugh it off, rolling her eyes. "Just nervous- you know, pre performance jitters, or whatever…"

Bucky gave her a soft smile, unable to keep himself from staring at her. "You'll do fine," he murmured.

Ellie smiled back at him, her hand going to his shoulder. "Thanks… I'd say you, too, but I'm pretty sure that you're going to do fine without even trying. I'm the one with the sexual defect here," she joked, trying to hide her disappointment in herself with humor.

Bucky's smile immediately fell, his expression darkening. "And what's that?" He demanded, a little roughly. His fingers were still on her chin, stopping her from being able to look away.

"The- the whole not enjoying sex, thing… look- I'm not an ass, I'm not going to make you look bad-"

"Ellie, nothing is wrong with you," he told her firmly.

"But, I-"she sputtered.

"I don't know who told you that bullshit, but it's not true. I _know _it's not true."

She looked up at him in confusion. "N-no one told me-" she murmured, but he continued on.

"Unless you've been faking it all this time. Have you?" He asked.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Have you been faking it?"

"N-no!" Ellie assured in surprise, shaking her head. "I haven't been faking it-" her cheeks heated as she stumbled for words, "I just- haven't ever really enjoyed it as much as other people… I mean, sometimes it felt good, but not… not for long enough to… enjoy…"

Bucky felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest.

How could she have kept this feeling from him? They were best friends, they talked about everything.

They talked about sex!

But she'd never even once told him that she was afraid that something was wrong, that she wasn't enjoying herself, that it didn't feel good…

How could he have been her friend and let her go through life for so long like that; not enjoying the beauty that was good sex?

How could anyone let her think _she_ was the cause? He would have set her straight if she had said anything, told her how she needed a partner that would care for her, do the things she wanted, how to talk about it, not to just let it go…

But she hadn't.

She hadn't said anything. It hurt her so bad she didn't want even _him_ to know…

Bucky felt another pain in his chest.

It must have hurt her so badly that she never wanted to think about it. How long had she been living with this feeling of being ashamed of her body, herself?

"Ellie… did you ever… talk to any of them about it?" He asked.

"No- I mean, they were having a good time- why ruin everyone's fun?" She shrugged evasively.

Bucky pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight against him. "I should have hit some of those guys harder…" he muttered near her ear.

"Bucky! You did _not _hit any of my boyfriends!" She gasped.

Bucky pulled back and let out a sad laugh through a half smirk. "Sure I did, doll, why do you think they're your exes?"

She looked at him in shock.

"You have such bad taste in men. You always fall for assholes. _Someone's_ gotta make sure they treat ya right," he told her, pulling her close again.

"Bucky," she mumbled, her hands clenching around fistfuls of his shirt.

"Shh, doll, it's ok," he told her softly, laying a kiss on her forehead. "C'mon, let me see that beautiful smile of yours," he told her, turning her chin up to him. "Come _ooon_," he teased with a grin, his fingers going to her mouth and squishing her lips so they puckered out like she was imitating a fish.

"Bucky, stop, we have a show to do!" She told him, trying not to laugh.

"Not doing it until you smile, Ellie," he teased, squeezing her lips again.

"No!" She refused, pushing at him fruitlessly, but she was laughing.

"There it is, there's my pretty girl's pretty smile," he told her, smiling at her as he released her lips to admire her smile.

The moment felt far too close, far too intimate… far too much like emotions that weren't real.

Ellie pushed him back, still laughing. "C'mon, Buck, stop it… I think I need a drink before we start."

"Well, I got water over here, but nothing stronger, so, we're going to have to go in sober… Sorry," he teased.

Ellie just shook her head. "Water is fine. You know I get motion sick when I drink. I wouldn't want to get drunk and puke all over you while we're-" she stopped, realizing that the next words in that sentence were going to be something about them doing something sexual, and just shook her head. "That would definitely ruin the show."

Bucky handed her one of his many work out bottes and she lifted it to her lips, but hesitated.

"This is fresh, right? It's not your gym water from like, a month ago, or something?" She asked, playfully suspicious.

"Yes, it's fresh," he laughed.

"Good. I don't want to get some kind of poisoning from your gross water," she teased.

Bucky took the bottle when she handed it back to him and took a drink. "You know, Ellie…" he started slowly, screwing the cap back on the bottle and watching as it went on. "Things are going to happen, tonight…" She nodded, feeling her cheeks warm. "And they'll be a lot better if we communicate… so Ellie, if there's something that I'm doing that you don't like- tell me, ok?" He asked as he looked up at her.

She looked to the side as her cheeks heated more.

"Ellie," he said as he took her chin in his fingers again. "Ellie. Promise me. Promise that you'll say something if I'm doing something that you don't like."

"Ok," she agreed softly.

"Promise you'll tell me if you want me to do something else."

"Ok," she told him trying to resist the urge to roll her eyes to hide her feelings of vulnerability.

"Ellie." Bucky's hand cupped her jaw, and he was silent for a moment as he stared into her eyes seriously. "Promise me that you'll tell me if you want me to stop."

"Bucky," she murmured softly. "Ok…"

"Promise me, Ellie… that you won't try to fake it." The look on his face was dead serious, and concerned. "I only want you, the _real _you, out there with me."

They were back in that moment, that close, intimate moment full of false feelings.

God she wanted Bucky to kiss her…

"I promise, Bucky," she told him softly, to placate him, pushing away after a moment. "Do you think we should stretch or something?"

"Huh? Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, if we're going to do anything acrobatic or crazy, we should probably warm up and stretch out," she told him as she stepped toward the door. "Don't want to get another injury, or anything. I'm going to go do that, I'll be back in a minute…"

Bucky watched her go, his heart throbbing uncomfortably.


	29. The big risk

A huge risk, something that could ruin a friendship- or change it into something else… Which will it be? With such deep feelings all tangled up in this, only time will tell.

* * *

Ellie adjusted her mask, making sure it covered her the way it was supposed to. She adjusted her hair around it, then headed back to Bucky's room to see him putting on his mask.

"Get all stretched out?" He asked, and she nodded, as though she'd actually been doing that instead of mostly just hiding. "Hey, Ellie, can you still do that thing when you kneel and lean back?"

Ellie's brows met in confusion. "You mean how I used to pop my back?" She asked, remembering when she had trouble popping the kinks out of her back and had laid all the way back after kneeling, doing a sort of deeper camel yoga pose.

"Yeah," Bucky agreed.

"Well, I suppose. It's not something I do all the time, but I can…" she said thoughtfully.

"Cool." He nodded and looked back to her. "Ready to get started?"

Ellie nodded and followed his direction about where to lay on the bed.

Bucky started everything while she laid there, biting her lip and trying not to think too hard about what was going to happen.

"…so I'm sorry, but I just don't think there will be time to have Pretty girl say sexy things this time," he told the audience, "I'm sorry to have to pull it, but I hope you'll like what we have to give in its place."

Bucky turned to Ellie, licking his lips and taking a breath to calm himself. "Now. My sweet little kitten doesn't believe that orgasms from nipple stimulation exist, and I think our poor Pretty girl needs to be treated right for once in her life."

Ellie's eyes widened, flashing over to him. He gave her a grin and moved next to her on the bed.

"Just trust me, kitten. I'm going to make you feel good," he told her, his voice husky and lustful.

Bucky put his hands on her ribs, sliding them up and down, massaging along her body until he finally decided to stop teasing and cupped her breasts. His brow dipped as he squeezed, a puzzled expression on his face.

His hands kneaded her breasts through her dress, fingers pinching and tugging her nipples through the fabric until she moaned and arched up to him.

"Oh, kitten, I should have guessed that you weren't wearing a bra; the dress wouldn't hide your straps," Bucky said huskily, his hands running around her to her back and finding the zipper. He guided it down halfway so that he could bare her breasts, but it would still be tight on the rest of her.

His tongue slid over his lips as he slowly pulled the top of the dress down, teasingly revealing her chest, now completely bare, and gave a groan.

"Aw, kitten, look at these beautiful breasts," he ran his hands over them, making her gasp, then pinched her nipples. "And these cute nipples, just begging for me to play with them…"

His hands kneaded them as his mouth caught one nipple and nibbled over it, alternating with soft licking, making Ellie let out a loud moan and arch up to him.

Ellie panted for breath as Bucky's mouth and hands slowly moved over her breasts, sucking, nibbling, kissing, licking, everything in his repertoire as he filled them with heat.

This is what breast worship was, she realized. This; the slow appreciation of her breasts, the soft touches mixed with the rougher ones mainly to her nipples that combined to make her not only wet, but soaked at only the simple touch.

Ellie felt her face heating with a flush of need as he touched her, her pussy feeling more tender, needing him to touch it. Her thighs pressed together, and she shifted, trying to get some friction where she needed it.

Bucky's hand slid down her body and he leaned up as he slapped her thigh. "None of that, kitten. No assistance from those sexy thighs," he told her, letting his fingers drift up and down over the spot he'd slapped to soothe it.

Ellie looked up at him, seeing his eyes dark with lust, his lips plump from his treatment of her nipples. Her hands twisted in the sheets at her hips as she tried to keep them from going to him.

"Now, be a good girl, kitten, and just relax back and enjoy it," he told her with a desire filled smirk.

Ellie sucked in a breath as his mouth returned to her nipples, making desire fill her even more. Her body was confused, wanting him to hurry and fuck her, but never wanting this wonderful torment to end.

The thought that he was going to actually be in her this time filled her with more need, and a whine left her throat.

Bucky's tongue trailed up her throat, sucking and nipping along the sensitive skin. "Kitten, I bet you're getting real wet now, huh?" He asked, and she whined and nodded as he continued sucking and nipping at her. "Gonna feel so good around me. I _can't wait_ to be inside you," he told her softly, his deep voice making a shiver run through her body. "You want that, kitten? You want me inside you? Filling up your tight little pussy?"

Ellie nodded, her breath rushing from her lungs as another whine left her.

Bucky touched his fingers to just the tips of her nipples, rubbing over them and listening to her sexy moans in reaction. He kissed down to one breast, his mouth focusing on the nipple as his hand focused on the other.

Ellie gasped for air, her breasts feeling warm and heavy, her nipples like pleasure filled buttons sending jolts of the amazing feeling straight between her thighs, making her wetter. She felt Bucky slide his hand down her body, letting his palm rest on her mound. Not slipping between her thighs, only resting on the swollen mound above her folds.

It wasn't stimulating her at all, but the light weight of it was unbelievably pleasant, even if it didn't make her come.

Bucky gave a tight squeeze to her nipples, then alternated quickly between squeezing and tugging, his fingers working one, and his lips the other.

Ellie felt the little pulses of pleasure digging at her, flashing through her body, making her hips rock, she let out a moan, then- her eyes shot open with a breathless gasp of shock as she felt herself pulsing around nothing.

Bucky rubbed the heel of his palm over her, plucking at her nipples with his other hand as he sat back. "My little kitten came so well for me," he said, his voice dark and gravelly. "Mmm, I wanna eat that pussy so bad, wanna taste you and feel how wet you got," he told her, pulling back and turning to the computer. "We're going to pay to view, now, before I forget and just rip my kitten's dress off and fuck her raw…"

Ellie's pussy clenched again at his words, and a soft moan left her lips.

Logically, she knew he meant without a condom when he said raw, but the thought of him fucking her until she was sore turned her on more than she'd like to admit.

Bucky licked his lips and turned back to her, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side of the bed.

"You doing ok, Pretty girl?"

She nodded. Her heart was trying to settle down, but it stayed in its quick pattern because of the starved and needy look in his eyes.

"You sure?" He asked. "Need a drink or anything?"

"Yeah," she said, realizing that her throat was a little dry. She handed the bottle of water back to him and laid back when she was done.

Bucky chuckled a little as he put the bottle down. "So, believe me now?"

Ellie nodded, her eyebrows lifting in remembered surprise. "Yeah. That was… unbelievable…"

Bucky's lips quirked in a half grin. "I got one more like it, if you wanna try it," he told her, his hands trailing over her and back up to her breasts to gently stroke them. "I think everyone's here by now, I could show you," he murmured.

Ellie felt her heart beat faster. "I- um… i-if you want to…"

He could, it was so tempting to push her skirt up and start doing it, but- he wanted to make sure that he got to do everything he wanted to, he couldn't let anything be forgotten in case he didn't exercise all of these cravings from his mind and didn't get another chance.

And there would be no bending to the will of the audience this time. What he said went; _he_ was in charge.

Bucky's smile was one of the most sexually charged expressions she'd ever seen. "I'd love to see you coming again in new and amazing ways, but, honestly- I _really_ wanna eat that delicious pussy of yours," he told her, tweaking her tender nipples and making her give a light cry of need in response.

His hands pressed her breasts together, kneading and rubbing over them as he nibbled and sucked kisses into them.

After a few moments, he let one hand slide around her back to find the zipper to her dress again, and he slid it all the way to the bottom of the track.

He kissed down her ribs, his hands going down them as well, taking the straps of the dress and dragging them along.

When his lips got to her stomach, kissing back and forth over the soft bump it made, and his hands were on her hips, Bucky sat back, watching his hands reveal Ellie's beautiful skin with a heated gaze.

They got to the top of her thighs, and he paused, looking over to where the bunched fabric covered between her thighs and his brow wrinkled in a puzzled expression

There was no band for her panties. None. He hadn't encountered one at all.

Bucky's cock throbbed at the thought of her bare under her short, sexy dress.

He slipped the bundle of fabric over her ass as she lifted it, and gave a groan.

"Fuck, kitten, you didn't have anything on under that dress this whole time?" He groaned helplessly to her. "Oh, my kitten is so _naughty_… Can't wait to taste you," he told her, pulling the dress from her and tossing it blindly away. "God, you're so sexy, kitten, I can't wait to get my tongue in that pussy," he murmured as he settled himself on the pillow on the floor at the end of the bed. "Now open up."

Ellie blushed and spread her thighs, moaning when Bucky wrapped his arms around her hips and buried his face in her pussy, licking and sucking at her clit until she was moaning loudly.

"My kitten's pussy is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted," he growled between licks. "Taste so good, Pretty girl…" Ellie moaned and arched, but gave a whine of complaint when he pulled back. "Kitten, here," he said, directing her legs farther back, "put your hands under your knees, let them relax down, and let your arms relax."

Ellie did what he said, and was surprised by how comfortable it was; her legs were wide open, but they were supported, so there was no cramping, and her arms were relaxed, too, keeping her in position without any strain.

Bucky looked down at Ellie, his desire now full fledged. His lip turned up in an appreciative smile before he leaned back down.

Time to get to work.

His tongue flicked over her, moving around and around, switching directions, sweeping over her, and Ellie's breath changed from panting to short, sharp mewls of pleasure as he got better access to her clit.

"Ooh, kitten, that's it," he groaned into her pussy. "Give me those sexy noises…"

Ellie gasped and moaned, trying to hold herself together as Bucky insistently worked at taking her apart.

Bucky's fingers drifted down her thigh to her dripping wetness. "Mm, my pretty little kitten is so wet, so ready to come… You wanna come, kitten?" He asked, teasing his fingers around her opening.

Ellie moaned an affirmative, and his fingers started edging into her, just the slightest bit, but enough to make her hips squirm as she tried to get closer to take them in.

"Kitten, I wanna make you come hard, wanna make you scream… can my kitten handle it?" He asked, licking her to the edge.

Ellie nodded desperately, gasping and arching. "Yeah," she sighed.

"Say please, kitten," Bucky told her, his tongue slowing down.

Ellie whined in frustration. "Buck- Bucky, ple-" She was cut off by a moan. "Pl- p-please," she begged.

Bucky split his fingers, rubbing them up around her, letting them trace through her folds, sliding around her clit, down over her opening, around it, then over it on the way back up, all the while licking her clit. He shifted his hand, slipping his thumb into her and flexing his hand, making his fingers rub up and down along either side of his tongue and his thumb thrust into her, still licking her clit.

It felt like he was touching her everywhere, all along her tender wetness at the same time, filling her whole pussy with buzzing pleasure as he pushed her over the edge.

Ellie cried out, her body arching to his hand as her hips shook. "B-Buck!" She cried as she came, her hands having to tighten on her legs to keep them from falling.

Bucky groaned roughly at the sexy noise, and his hands slid up the backs of her thighs, holding her legs back as he pressed into her more, licking and sucking her clit through her orgasm despite her bucking hips.

"Oh, fuck, kitten, your orgasms taste delicious," he told her as he pulled back and let her legs down.

Ellie laid there, dizzy and panting for breath as Bucky grabbed the condom he'd set out, sticking the corner of the package between his teeth as he pushed his pants and boxers off unceremoniously.

"C'mere, kitten," he said, helping her up and turning them so he was sitting on the bed with his feet on the floor and tossing the condom to the side. He turned her and pulled her back to him. "C'mon, climb up here, kitten."

Ellie looked at him over her shoulder. "You want me to sit on your lap?" She asked quietly so she wasn't so loud on the stream, since she was right next to the camera.

Bucky cocked his head. "Kinda…"

She lifted a brow.

"More like reverse cowgirl," he told her. "Kneeling."

Ellie nodded in understanding. "Mmm, that's why you asked if I could still do that."

Bucky nodded in agreement, and put his hands on her hips as she moved back and put one leg on the bed.

He had to lean back, and work around her elbows as she moved, but they got her into position, kneeling over his lap, and checked the laptop to make sure that they were positioned correctly on camera.

He kissed over her shoulder as his hands slid up to her chest, fondling her for a moment.

"Alright, doll, put your hands on my knees and lean forward a bit." Ellie did, and Bucky leaned back, grabbing the condom and tearing it open as he did. He rolled it on and took his cock in one hand as he sat back up.

Bucky wrapped his free arm around Ellie's waist and pulled her back up so she was kneeling above him, hesitating for a moment as he took a deep breath and braced himself before letting it out.

"Here we go," he murmured.

He dragged the tip of his cock through her soaked folds as he positioned himself at her opening, and felt the tip sink in just a bit. "G-" he almost choked at the feeling and paused to collect himself; he was barely touching her, and she felt so good already. "I'm going in, kitten," he murmured in her ear, his breath brushing past her and making her shiver.

Bucky's arm guided her down slowly, and a gasp escaped her in surprise, her eyes widening and lips falling apart.

As she slipped down his length, her breath gasped through her lips, her hands clutching at her thighs and back stiffening a little as he filled her up.

Ellie's gasped breaths sped up as Bucky got deeper into her, and when he finally bottomed out, a soft moan floated from her lips.

Bucky tightened his arm around Ellie, his other hand on her hip to keep her from moving, and buried his face in the crook of her neck, groaning as her inner walls gave him a squeeze as if to tell him, 'welcome home.'

_Oooh_, she felt _so _fucking good…

Bucky had to take a few deep breaths to regain his bearings, then let out a sigh against Ellie's shoulder.

He moved his hands, one sliding up to her breast, the other over to rub over her pussy. "Ok, kitten, start moving, if you can," he murmured softly against her jaw, his nose brushing her ear.

Ellie slowly flexed her thighs, making her slide up and down Bucky's stiff cock, and he groaned lowly into her shoulder.

Bucky gasped in a breath, his eyes pressed closed hard. God she felt so… so nice… so good… so… so… he was having trouble finding the right word.

He rubbed his fingers over Ellie's clit, his other hand squeezing and groping her breast.

She moaned and arched, her head tilting back over his shoulder, and he turned his head, running his nose and lips over the sensitive skin of her throat. His tongue drifted up as she moved, and when she had taken him fully in again, he nipped her. Ellie moaned each time he filled her, a whine escaping when he nipped her throat.

Bucky placed a soft, sucking kiss on her neck, his hand leaving her breast to lightly run his fingers over her sensitive throat, feeling each noise leave her as he placed more of the same kisses along it while his other fingers still played over her clit.

"Mmm, kitten," he sighed against her, "c'mere…" he told her, starting to lean back.

Ellie laid back against his chest as he went, her arms going out behind her, her forearms landing on the bed, her hands clutching at Bucky's sides. Her knees were still on the bed, spread on either side of him, she was laying on his chest, almost unable to move, but feeling _so good _as he pressed his feet against the ground and arched his hips up to thrust into her, his fingers strumming over her clit, his other hand gently stroking over her throat, moving to her breast, then back up, his mouth on the other side of her throat, licking, kissing, and nibbling.

Oh yes, she felt good- so good- so, so good- she was going to- she was close- she was about to-

Ellie let out a loud moan, her body arching and twitching as she came around Bucky, pulsing and squeezing him tight.

Bucky gasped for breath as she squeezed him, groaning out, "oh, God…" He took another breath and nuzzled Ellie's jaw. "You feel so fucking perfect coming around me, Ellie," he breathed against her.

Whines and gasps left her mouth, and she sighed his name.

Bucky nuzzled and kissed her neck, the hand on the side of the camera tapping her thigh. "Kitten, straighten that leg," he hummed to her.

She did, the leg flipping out from under her, and Bucky slid them up a few inches before turning them on their sides, her other, still bent knee hanging over his leg as he bent it to rest his foot on the bed.

The arm under him slid to grope her breasts while his other held her hip as he thrust into her at a steady pace.

Ellie was gasping and moaning, but they were soft, fluttery noises, and Bucky nipped her ear, softly asking, "you gonna come like this?"

She gasped, her head slightly shaking as she sighed, "uh-uh, just feels good…"

Bucky smiled into her shoulder at her response, giving a few more thrusts before pulling away, his hands trailing over her as he turned her to her back.

Ellie looked up at him in question, and he smiled down to her. "This will feel good, too, kitten. I want to make you come again, though," he told her, pulling her ankles up and putting them on his shoulders as he knelt up, his hands on her hips. "Put your hands on my knees, kitten, and hold on."

Bucky guided her hips into the air and slipped his cock into her again, going slow at first, but as she moaned loudly, his thrusts sped up.

"There you are, kitten, I missed your pretty voice," he told her.

She let out a loud whine, and he moaned back.

His hands tightened on her hips as his thrusts came harder, his hips hitting hers with a sound slap of skin on skin.

Ellie let out a short cry followed by a longer one as he hit her g-spot, over and over, filling her with so much tingling that she couldn't hold on. Her hands fell from him, grabbing at the sheets and up along the bed, her hips arching up as she came again.

"Fuck- oh fuck, my little kitten feels so good coming around me- God, yes, that's it, kitten, let your pretty little pussy squeeze me," Bucky groaned roughly, keeping his hips pressed tight against her, following hers as they jerked in orgasm.

After a moment for them to catch their breath, he softly asked, "Ya like that one, doll? Called the g-spot sniper… feels like it did its job," he groaned, moving his hips in a circle so that his still hard cock moved around inside of her.

Ellie moaned as he pushed around against all of her swollen walls, and opened her eyes to look at him as he moved her legs from his shoulders and pushed them down toward her chest, letting them fall over his arms as he held the backs of her thighs.

"Still good, Pretty girl?" He asked. She gasped and nodded in reply. Bucky groaned again, this time at the sexy look on her face, as he pulled out. "Ready for the next one, kitten?" She nodded and a grunt pressed out through his teeth as he pushed back in, letting his fingers sneak away from her thigh only long enough to spread her so her clit was pressed directly against his pubic bone.

Ellie let out a rough half cry half scream as he thrust in again and seemed to not hit her g-spot, but rub his whole cock along it, and bump into another spot deeper in that she didn't even know what it could be.

"Yeah," he murmured in a helpless moan. "Oh fuck, kitten, yes-" Ellie's cries of pleasure were starting to echo off the walls, driving Bucky crazy. "Oh god, you feel so good-" he gasped. "Oh _god_, you feel so _good_-" he half whimpered.

He stared down at Ellie, his hand going to cup her face. She was so gorgeous. Bucky ducked his head down, kissing over her throat as he thrust into her, knowing in the back of his mind that everything would be over if he kissed her on the lips.

Ellie gasped, moaning and crying out loudly as Bucky pushed and dragged his hard cock over her sweet spot again and again while his pubic bone pressed and rubbed hard against her clit, getting faster and harder as he started nipping and licking over her, down her shoulders and collar bones.

He felt _so fucking good_ in her, she couldn't even form a coherent train of thought with him making her feel this good, pushing her to the limit. She gasped, trying to catch her breath, getting louder with each one, ending in a scream as she came around him again.

A tortured grunt was ripped from Bucky as she started convulsing around him. "Oh- fuck, kitten-!" He knelt up, his hands grabbing her hips, and pounded into her, hard and fast, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing around them, but not as loud as Ellie's cries of ecstasy and Bucky's grunts of need as he got closer. "Take it," he grunted, "take it- fuck- take me, kitten- take it all- all of me! Fuck! Yes! Yes!" He growled, then groaned loudly as his hips gave a few last jerks, pushing in as deep as he could.

Ellie panted hard, her body limp and falling to the bed as Bucky slowly let her go. She gave a sudden jerk and cried out as his lips closed around one of her nipples, his hand going to the other as he pressed his hips against her still tender pussy, grinding against it and making her orgasm last longer.

Bucky was moaning against her breast as she writhed, but she could hardly move, and after another moment, he pulled back, dragging his hands over her body.

"God, my kitten is such a good girl. Look at her, all tired out from fucking, she can't even open her eyes."

Ellie felt his fingers trailing over her cheek, brushing over her lips and down her chin to linger over the marks he'd made on her neck.

"She's so beautiful," he murmured, his hand trailing down her side now. "So beautiful…"

Bucky pulled back, finally slipping the rest of the way out of her, and left the bed.

She could hear him moving around faintly, but couldn't tell what he was doing and couldn't bring her eyes to open, her brain still fried from the stimulation.

After a moment, there was a dip in the bed by her feet, and she felt a wet cloth touch her tender parts. She squeaked and jerked away, but a warm, rough hand touched her hip.

"It's ok, pretty girl, I'm just cleaning you up," Bucky told her, his low voice filling her with warmth.

When he'd finished, Ellie heard things moving around for a few moments, her mask was removed, and then felt the bed dip again.

She was lifted and moved so her feet weren't off the edge of the bed, and a heavy body settled next to her, pulling her close to it and covering them with blankets.

She shifted closer and pressed herself in to it, feeling the bare, hot skin under her own bare body as strong arms wrapped around her.

She hummed pleasantly as fingers ran through her hair, snuggling more into the muscled chest under her.

"You ok, Ellie?" Bucky asked softly.

She hummed and nodded.

"Have a good time?" He teased, his hand running through her hair and over her shoulder.

"Mmhm," she hummed with a smile. "You, too?" She teased back, her fingers stroking over his chest.

He let out a low, pleased sound.

They were quiet for a moment as they bathed in the afterglow.

"Bucky," she softly asked, "when is the next show?"

"Thursday," Bucky answered after a moment.

"Mmm… we should do that again for it," she murmured.

She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Sure. Whatever you think, Ellie, whatever you're comfortable with," he told her softly through her hair, his heart feeling full of warmth and a deep happiness.

Ellie fell asleep slowly as Bucky's hands drifted over her body.


	30. The message

Struggling to deal with what they have done… Ellie's ex is persistent, and coming to cast shade- or light…?

A/n- Hopefully you enjoy the reason Tony hates Bucky in here. I didn't even have a name for Ellie's ex, then I thought, it would be funny if Tony hated him because he thought he was in love with and trying to steal his girlfriend. So there he is!

* * *

Ellie shifted as she woke up in a strange position, one she never slept in, and opened her eyes to see Bucky's naked chest under her.

Oh shit.

She hadn't made it back to her own room the night before.

Sure, they had done things for the show before, but they had always slept in their separate rooms, in their own beds afterwards.

It was just work!

And this was like bringing work home…

Ellie shifted, moving out of Bucky's arms, careful of the left one so she didn't mess up any of his progress. She looked around for her dress, seeing it across the room, and climbed from the bed.

She was just putting her foot through when Bucky asked sleepily, "whatcha doin' doll?"

Ellie looked up to see his eyes half open as his head rested on his arm. She turned away a little as she pulled the dress up and stuck her arms through the straps, but didn't zip it up. What was the point of even getting dressed to hide her body when he'd already seen every inch, and been inside of it, except for her own piece of mind.

"Getting dressed, and going to the bathroom," she answered.

Bucky let out a tired grumble and stretched, making Ellie pause to let her eyes rove over his sexy body as the blankets fell from him, stopping just as the dark patch of hair that met his happy trail started to appear.

She shook her head and left the room, heading to the bathroom. She needed to take a shower when she was done… she wouldn't be able to put what had happened out of her mind if she could smell Bucky's delicious sex smell all over her skin.

Bucky ruffled his hands through his hair and groaned.

Damn it.

He had wanted to tell Ellie to stay. He wanted to tell her to come back after she'd gone to the bathroom, so they could have another round or two of great sex- but he had no right.

They were nothing but friends- at least they were supposed to be…

They used to be…

Now Bucky wanted to have sex with her again. And probably again. And maybe a bit more…

"Thursday," he reminded himself. He could be with her again on Thursday. He couldn't make up a reason she'd go along with right now, with no show planned, or anything, but Thursday, Thursday night they had agreed on, Thursday he would be able to be with her again.

.

Ellie sat next to Bucky on the couch, finishing tying up her hair.

She could act like nothing was wrong.

She could.

Bucky glanced at Ellie out of the corner of his eye and took a breath. The smell of her shampoo was hanging around the room like a cloud of temptation.

Bucky schooled himself, turning back to the show on TV.

He couldn't focus on it, though. Now that he knew what it felt like to have Ellie in his lap, he wanted her there. He wanted to reach over and pull her into his lap. Wanted to grind his cock against her and kiss her senseless…

Wanted to make more of those sexy marks on her throat. He glanced over at them, visible above the collar of her shirt and felt himself stirring in his pants.

She had an irritated expression on her face, and now, more than before, he wanted to pull her onto his lap and kiss her, make that look leave her face.

Fuck. He was getting stiff now.

'Thursday,' he kept reminding himself, 'Thursday. On Thursday. Just a few days away… you can make it… Thursday…'

It became his chant, trying to drown out the need by reminding himself that he just had to wait.

It was keeping him from grabbing her, but he was going to have to jerk off to relieve any of this need.

Ellie glanced over as she saw Bucky getting up from the couch and heading to his room.

She looked back to her phone, her brows meeting again.

_Why _couldn't her ex figure out that she didn't want to talk to him?

It had been almost four months.

The accusations at the end had hurt her.

Why the hell would she want to talk to him?!

She knew him, though, and she knew that he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. Rolling her eyes, she tapped the message.

_T: Please, can we talk?_

_E: What the fuck do you want?_

There was a pause before anything came, but then her phone pinged.

_T: Is this Bucky? _

Ellie rolled her eyes again.

_E: No, Tony, it's not Bucky. What the hell do you want?_

_T: Well, Ellie… as hard as this is for me, and how shocking the whole thing is… I want to apologize. _

Ellie's brows met. What? Tony Stark did _not_ apologize…

_E: For what? _

_T: How we left things. I can finally accept that Bucky is just your friend… I know it took a long time. I was just skeptical and… yeah_

_E: Tony, you're skeptical of everything. Are you using your voice to text while you're driving? _

God that sounded like Tony, always so busy getting things done and improving things to make them more advanced…

_E: I hope you're being safe. _

_T: So you are thinking about me! _

_E: No, the other people on the road. _

_E: Thanks for the apology. Bye. _

_T: Wait!_

_T: Wait, don't ignore me! I want to try again. That's why I messaged, that's why I've been messaging. _

Ellie glared at her phone.

_E: Tony, you accused me of cheating on you! _

_T: Ellie, I just couldn't believe that you and he weren't sleeping together! You share an apartment, a tiny bathroom- he never wears a shirt! You walk around in those short shorts and skirts- Ellie, I'm complimenting you- who wouldn't try to sleep with you? He came out with us when we went on dates! Not to mention that he kept flexing his muscles at me like he was going to try to kick my ass every time I was there! _

_E: Well, Tony, you, for one, didn't want to sleep with me. And if you have to tell someone that you're complimenting them, it's probably not a compliment! And I wore those skirts for you! _

Ellie's phone pinged a couple more times, but she didn't look at it, instead taking a breath and calming down before she did.

_T: I wanted to! I just didn't want your bodyguard to bust in and break my neck in the middle of it! Plus, it was tough trying to get in the mood when every time we tried to hang out, I wondered what you'd done with him… and if you still were. But I can accept that it was nothing, now! _

Ellie was so angry. Remembered anger from him accusing her of cheating on him, anger from everything he said, really- and anger at herself.

She had fought so hard for him to believe her that she wasn't, had never, and _would _never have sex with Bucky…

Which she had done the night before.

It was the first time, but it was also something she'd said she'd never do.

She felt like such a hypocrite.

It was for work! But… having sex to get money to pay the rent?

Why didn't she just put on her lingerie and go stand on the corner? Put herself out for sale. That would basically be the same thing, and get the job done, but without the added problem of making her go against her word and making her feel disgusted about it.

She read the other message that had come in and shook her head in disbelief.

_T: You guys are so close and both act like you're in love with each other, too. _

_E: We do not! We're not in love, we're only friends! Why would anyone think that?_ She demanded angrily, fingers tapping the phone aggressively.

_T: Really, Ellie? You guys are like an old married couple. Do you even know whose clothes are whose anymore? _

Ellie was about to type something snappy back, but stopped, thinking of the shirt on her bed that she wore to sleep.

It was big, and had some design on it that she thought used to be the logo of one of the construction companies that Bucky had worked at.

Yeah, there was no way that she had somehow gotten one of those shirts without stealing it from Bucky…

Fuck.

God damn it!

She hated that he was right. That he had basically predicted that she would sleep with her best friend. Maybe she should ask him if their friendship was going to be ruined from this, since he seemed to be able to see the future.

_T: Please Ellie, don't start ignoring me again. _

_T: I really do want to try again. _

_E: I don't. I'm sorry, Tony. Hopefully this will give you closure, but what you said to me ruined any chance of me ever thinking that you're attractive again. _

Ellie tossed her phone on the couch and her head dropped into her hands.


	31. Chapter 31

The fight

Eh, sorry guys, I got my wisdom teeth out, and then the power was knocked out due to a hurricane. Also, a 75 hour work week and 6 day work weeks.

There was so much turmoil, then so much promise… And then it all came crashing down…

* * *

Bucky smacked himself in the face.

"Stop. You need to stop!" He quietly growled at himself in the mirror. "Stop jerking off while thinking about your best friend!"

His hands tugged at his hair, then ran down his face.

"Fuck!" He growled into his palms. "Fuck… what the hell am I going to do?" He looked up at his reflection again. "You fucked it up. You fucking fucked it up beyond fuck. You have to fucking fix it."

He ran his comb through his hair again after he'd messed it up, trying to get his shit together so he could go back out and watch the space documentary that had just come out with Ellie like a normal person- like he used to before he'd fucked everything up.

He went out to the couch, seeing that Ellie had a bowl of popcorn, drinks, and the few snacks they had already out and waiting, and the movie already up and ready to go.

He hadn't thought he'd been _that _long in the shower, but, he _had_ masturbated, and that was taking a minute nowadays, since he had been doing it so much.

Ellie looked up from her phone and shifted to get more comfortable on the couch. "Finally, jeez," she teased, closing the stuff on her phone.

This is going to be good, she thought. The whole having a normal day where they just watched an interesting documentary and snacked, no sexual tension, no worrying about rent, no thinking about each other in any way that wasn't just friends- it was going to be great!

She had high hopes for it, since they'd managed to have a relatively normal day yesterday, and the only thing making her feel uneasy was the conversation with Tony that had festered in her mind and heart.

Bucky joined her on the couch, and immediately, she was surrounded by the clean smell of him after a shower.

The smell of his body wash, that masculine smell mixed with the soap, and the underlying smell that was him, so purely Bucky that it made her remember how he'd felt inside of her, pressed deep into her with her senses filled with him.

There were a couple of other scents that he'd picked up on his run, but they only added to who he was.

Fuck.

Now her nipples were tightening and pushing against her bra.

Ellie grabbed one of the pillows that littered the couch and wrapped her arms around it, trying to look like she was just getting comfortable, and not like she was hiding how much her body was affected by him.

Of course, the pillow brought a new problem; it smelled like Bucky, and, as it was right under her nose, it was also affecting her, by making her start to get wet.

What the actual fuck?

She'd had sex with other guys before, obviously, but she had never been this needy, this _horny_, before, and especially not with just a _smell_.

Bucky watched the show, he really did. It wasn't _his_ fault that half an hour in he couldn't even remember what specific thing in space it was about!

He just kept getting distracted!

By how much he wanted to pull Ellie into his lap and kiss her.

Fuck!

'Thursday, just have to wait till Thursday,' he reminded himself. 'You can do it, you've gone longer without before- hell! You just had about a year long drought! You can survive until Thursday! It's only-' Bucky's thought cut off as he internally cheered. He tried to keep his excitement hidden. It was Wednesday. Tomorrow was Thursday!

'Fuck, that's easy!' He thought. 'I can wait until tomorrow, no problem! It's only a day! Only,' he looked at the clock on his phone, 'twenty-four, plus the hours until the show-' his eyes drifted to Ellie, 'only thirty hours… I can definitely make it. She's so worth it. Worth every second…'

Bucky jerked his head back to the TV, trying to focus again on what was happening.

Ellie had twisted the pillow, folding it and turning it in an attempt to cover herself, and make it so she didn't smell Bucky all over it.

She was getting so wet. She could remember the feel of Bucky pumping into her, and it was _not_ helping.

Bucky looked over at Ellie again, his eyes trailing over her; the way she chewed her lip, how her arms were across her chest, holding a pillow to herself, the way her thighs were pressed together-

He wanted to feel her thighs pressed around him. He wanted to wrap them around him as he pressed her down into the couch-

He wanted to feel her around him like he had a few days ago.

'Thursday,' he reminded himself. 'Thursday. Thursday, Thursday, Thursday-'

He couldn't fucking wait that long!

Bucky leaned toward her, his hands moving forward, but she wasn't turning, maybe she wasn't thinking about this, too…

Ellie's face turned to him, lip still in her mouth, her eyes meeting his with a soft look.

Suddenly, it was on again, and Bucky turned to her, capturing her thighs and roughly pulling her with him as he turned back, ending with her straddling his lap.

There was a moment where she stared into Bucky's eyes, not quite sure what was going on, she was sure that was the moment he grabbed the pillow from her and threw it away somewhere, and then, in the next moment, his lips were pressed against her throat, licking and sucking kisses into her skin.

One hand was on her back, the other in her hair, holding her to him as he made his way around her throat and down her collarbone.

Ellie moaned as he got to a tender spot that made her panties wetter, and his hands moved.

Bucky had one hand on her hip, holding her as tight as he could to where he was lengthening, the other holding and massaging her breast as his mouth made its way down to it.

Ellie moaned again as he kissed and nipped over her chest through her shirt and bra, her hips starting to grind against his.

Soft, panted moans fell from her lips, punctuated by breathy sighs as his hand kneaded one breast while he nuzzled, nipped and mouthed at her through her shirt, making wet spots around her nipples.

Ellie's hands slid up into his hair, tightening around it and lightly tugging as she ground down into him, moaning at the feel of Bucky's hands squeezing her hips and pulling her tighter against him, making his stiff bulge rub into her wet soft spot.

She looked down at him, seeing his heavy lidded eyes on her breasts as he moved over them, one hand coming back up and giving one breast a squeeze before stroking over it. His expression was highly erotic, making the tingling between her thighs intensify.

Is that what he looked like during the shows? She had been missing out on a lot if it was.

The shows-

Wait.

Why had he suddenly grabbed her over here and started grinding on her?

_Was it because he wanted to, with her? _

She remembered her conversation with Tony, guilt filling her again about how she'd turned into such a hypocrite; wanting to have sex with her best friend again, and not for any part of their agreement. Sure, they were probably both a bit wound up after they'd both been through such a long drought, but-

Ellie remembered him flirting with the downstairs neighbor, just about every time she walked into the building and he was down there. She was sure that he'd rather be having sex with her…

_Or was it more likely that she was the closest woman to him physically? _

A low, dirty feeling congealed in the pit of her stomach. It felt distinctly like being used. Not the mutual kind of being used, like a one night stand where you both knew and agreed that it was just about sex and wasn't going anywhere, or like the agreement she and Bucky had made to do some risque things to pay the rent, no.

It was like that nasty, stepped on feeling after finding out that someone was only pretending to be your friend because you had something they wanted to use, like a pool in the middle of a hot summer.

Or the guy sitting next to you getting horny and having sex with you because you were right there, and he was too lazy to walk downstairs.

No.

NO.

_NO!_

She was worth more than being used and feeling this way!

Ellie shoved back from Bucky and he looked up at her in surprise.

"What the _fuck_ Bucky?!" She demanded, nearly yelling.

She tried to push away, but his hands tightened on her hips, trying to keep her there.

She struggled for a second before punching him in the shoulder of his good arm, though she was a weakling compared to him, and it was probably closer to getting hit with a Nerf bat than a harmful punch. But it made him let go, so it worked.

She scrambled off of his lap, standing a safe distance from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Bucky shook his head and stood, looking at her apologetically. "Ellie, I-"

"You can't just fucking kiss your friends because you're horny!" She cried, trying to keep calm and stop herself from really freaking out or getting irrational.

"Ellie, that's not what that was," he pleaded.

"Bullshit!" She accused, her finger snapping up to point at how his stiff cock was pressing against his zipper.

Bucky glanced down at the bulge. "Ellie, you were on my lap-! I was holding you-"

"Pretty sure I'd be safe to bet it was there first," she snapped.

"It-" he cut himself off; it had been, a little bit- but only because he had been thinking of her! "Look, Ellie…"

"Yeah?" She demanded.

"I…"

"_Yeah_?" She demanded again angrily.

"Let me explain," he begged.

She lifted her hands, shaking her head at him, her posture asking, 'well?' for her. "I'm waiting, Bucky. I'm waiting to hear what you could _possibly_ say to excuse this."

"I- I… don't know how to explain what happened," he realized, feeling at a complete loss at how to tell her, _what_ to tell her, how to fix this.

He didn't know how he felt.

He didn't know why he wasn't able to stop thinking about her in ways that had nothing to do with friendship.

The only things he knew for certain were that he cared about her a lot because they were friends, and he couldn't stop thinking about her, about having sex with her, kissing her- cuddling on the couch with her…

But cuddling on the couch was something they would do when they were just friends, before anything sexual had happened, when he had a girlfriend, or she had a boyfriend.

In fact, he'd broken up with a couple of his girlfriends who had been jealous of it and had been rude to Ellie. Wanted to punch her last boyfriend, Tony, who he'd liked as a person, but had pissed him off when he'd started trying to separate them because he didn't like it.

Fuck.

He used to think of her getting a boyfriend as the opportunity to add another friend to their group. Now whenever he thought about her having a boyfriend, it made him sick to his stomach.

And angry.

He looked up from his self reflection to see her still standing and staring at him, waiting for an answer.

He couldn't give her an answer, because he didn't have one.

He didn't know.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I don't know what to say."

Ellie shook her head, letting her arms fall to her sides. "Well, you were right, Bucky," she told him softly.

He raised a brow, wondering what he could be right about.

"It seems that I always fall for assholes." With that she turned and stormed to her room, the door closing soundly behind her.

Bucky was stunned to silence.

What did her bad taste in her ex boyfriends have to do with anything?

He didn't have a clue, couldn't open his mouth to ask, he could only watch her go, feeling a sharp pain in his chest.


	32. Chapter 32

The show for the rent

Bucky's trying to figure himself out. Ellie is still pissed. Meanwhile, they're still $300 short on rent.

* * *

Ellie woke up, her face feeling weird and tight after all the tears she'd cried as she fell asleep the night before.

Damn Bucky Barnes.

He'd spent so many years sheepdogging, chasing away assholes to protect her from them- why couldn't he have saved her from _his -fucking- self_?

Ellie rubbed her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying again.

She was so stupid.

She had fallen into the age old trap of falling for her best friend.

She wondered how long it had been that way, but she didn't have any idea. She hadn't even realized that things had changed until Bucky was staring at her blankly, trying to think of something to say to explain why he'd grabbed her.

She'd known then that she was in love with him, waiting for an answer, hoping, praying, that he would say the only thing she wanted to hear, the only sentence that would make it better; I love you.

She was stupid to hope.

Why would _he_ ever want to be with someone like _her_?

They had been friends for so long; nothing more had ever grown, because nothing _could _grow.

He could never like her that way.

He could have any woman he wanted, he didn't have to settle for someone like her.

Ellie shook her head again, this time harder, wanting to clear the thoughts from it.

She needed to get out for a bit.

.

Bucky stared at the wall, his eyes only blinking when they got too dry.

He was full of confused thoughts.

He cared for Ellie, because they were friends.

He cared for her more than a regular friend, but it had to be because they _were_ more than friends; they were _best _friends. They had a history together stretching years back, they knew more about each other than anyone else, except for him and Steve.

But did he love her? As something more than a friend? Was he _in_ love with her?

The thought seemed ridiculous; they'd always been this close, it was just how they were. As friends.

That's what they were, that's what they had _always_ been; friends!

He couldn't possibly like her more than a friend now, because this is how much he'd always liked her.

The excessive desire to have sex with her was new, but he'd always thought she was pretty…

It wasn't like he'd ever hit on her, he stopped assholes from doing that, he didn't want to be disrespectful and rude, but he knew she was pretty.

He missed her… missed her so much…

He just wanted to hold her close in his arms and know that everything would be ok, something that they had always done, _as friends_.

Because they were friends.

They were friends, and that's all they'd ever been!

And then he'd gone and fucked everything up.

He had fucked it up, and had no idea of how to fix it…

He needed to fix it…

He needed her back…

.

Ellie walked into the apartment building, glad to not be sitting in her car anymore.

She had been driving around aimlessly, trying to deal with her stupid feelings, push them away, ruin them, whatever she could so she didn't feel like this about her friend anymore.

She'd been gone most of the day, and she hoped that it was late enough that, even if Bucky didn't have the decency to stay in his room, he would be in bed, or maybe had gone out for dinner or something.

But, as she looked toward the mailboxes, there he was, talking to the same neighbor as always.

Her hackles raised, fire burning in her belly and through her veins.

Fuck him!

Fuck him and his amazing sexual ability!

Fuck him and the horse he rode in on!

His motorcycle, that would be his motorcycle…

Fuck him _and_ his motorcycle!

_Fuck! Him!_

She knew that she was probably overreacting because she was mad, but she was _so mad_. It would pass, but she needed time for it to pass, time without _him _in the way to hinder her progress.

Ellie tried to get past them without drawing his attention, but she hadn't even reached them when Bucky saw her.

"Ellie!" He started toward her, worry in his eyes.

"Get away from me," she growled at him.

"Ellie- I was worried-" he cut off at her overzealous scoff.

"Fuck you, you were worried!" She snapped. "Get the fuck away from me!"

Bucky looked at her in confusion at the way she was acting, pain growing in his heart.

The only time he had heard her sound like that before, ever, was when they went to the bar and she had gotten slapped on her ass by a drunk guy that wouldn't leave her alone, who he had then punched.

She had been so angry then.

"Ellie," he started softly, putting his hands up to show her he meant no harm.

"I, um, I'm going to leave you guys to it," Dianna softly whispered to him, edging away from them and leaving.

"Ellie, please," he murmured.

She brushed past him, heading up the stairs.

Bucky followed her quietly, knowing that she needed some time to calm down.

When they got to their apartment, Ellie slammed the door in his face, locking it before he could get it open.

"Damn it," he muttered, reaching for his keys.

The sooner they talked, the better.

.

Bucky started to feel nervous.

It had been an hour since Ellie had gotten home, and he hadn't seen her in all that time. Not even to eat anything, and he didn't know if she'd had anything earlier.

Finally, she opened her door and walked out of her room, quickly going into the bathroom.

Bucky went to the door and knocked.

"Give me a minute, God, I haven't even pulled my pants down, yet," she told him.

"Sorry," he told her. "But… Ellie, we need to talk…"

"We're talking now," she snipped, "and you're still not saying anything that I want to hear."

"Ellie, I don't know how many times I can tell you that I'm sorry," he told her through the door.

"I don't want to hear your bullshit sorrys," she snapped.

The toilet flushed, the sink turned on and off, and a moment later, she opened the door.

"Ellie…" The way he said her name was so soft, almost reverent.

"Excuse me," she said flatly, trying to go past him.

"Ellie," he pleaded, trying to catch her eyes, needing to see her face, needing to hold her, wanting to kiss her…

He could feel his chin trembling as he swallowed, his jaw clenching.

"Excuse me!" She said louder, pushing her way past him.

"Ellie, please!" He begged. She slammed her bedroom door and he leaned against it. "Ellie, please! Please come back out here so we can talk!"

He clenched his jaw as his eyes searched for answers all around him. He knew that they weren't there, though; they hadn't been there all day, why would they be there now?

He went to his room and set up the cameras, hoping that she'd come out for the show. If she did, he would at least be able to talk to her.

He heard Ellie's door open a little while later, and he jumped from where he'd been setting up the website and streaming, hurrying to the front room in time to see her walking toward him, nearing the doorway to the kitchen.

"Ellie-" he paused, looking over her pajamas. "Is that what you're going to wear for the show?"

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing. "The show?"

"Y-yeah, it's Thursday, and we planned for the show…" he was choking on his words, not wanting to push her, but it was the only thing he had, the only thing that he could use to get her to stay out of her room so they had a chance to talk about what had happened. "We- we should talk first," he told her, but she leveled a harsh gaze at him.

"Right. Yes. Let me go get ready for the show," she murmured darkly.

Bucky waited there for her, trying to figure out what he was going to say, and straightened to attention when she opened the door.

She was all made up, with those big, bright eyes and bold lips that seemed to be the style, and-

God, she was wearing that sexy, tight black dress again.

His mind flashed to the last time, and he wondered if she was wearing panties this time. He had to swallow to try to get moisture back into his mouth, and he could feel his cock starting to stir and stiffen in his pants as he looked down her body.

"Fuck me," he breathed in awe.

She was wearing a pair of the sexiest shoes he'd ever seen- he believed he'd heard Nat referring them as "fuck me heels" when she'd forced Ellie to get them.

Accurate.

Ellie walked toward him, turning and going through the kitchen.

"W-wait," he called, following her as she grabbed her keys on the way to the door. "Wait, Ellie, where are you going?"

"Out."

Bucky followed her as she walked, staying next to her in case she tripped in the sexy, but ridiculous, shoes.

"Ellie, please, come back upstairs, we can talk about it, we _need_ to talk about it," he told her.

"Don't remember you having much to say, other than 'uh,' and 'let me explain,' but you couldn't," she told him.

Bucky tried to change tactics, grasping desperately for something to make her to stay. "Ellie, come on- look, we can talk about it, but- Ellie, we still need to make rent-"

"Bucky, why don't you go fuck the neighbor lady," she told him.

"Who, Dianna?" Bucky asked after a moment, then shook his head in confusion of what that had to do with anything.

"_Ohhh_, it's _Dianna_," she enunciated rudely.

"No, Ellie. Look, we're only three hundred short- You can do it by yourself if you want to, I'll stay out of the room! Whatever you want me to do!"

She suddenly stopped, and looked at him where he'd stopped a stair or two lower. "I want you to fuck off."

"Ellie," he chided.

"Bucky, fuck off," she told him directly, looking into his eyes. Her heart throbbed, feeling like it had been stabbed when he cupped her jaw.

"Ellie," he murmured softly.

'Be strong,' she reminded herself. 'Be strong. Don't let him use you.' "Don't touch me," she snapped. He pulled his hand back, and she continued down the stairs.

They made it to the next flight, and she stopped again. "You missed your floor," she told him.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"You missed your floor. The neighbor, _Dianna_, you said? She lives on the floor above this one."

"Ellie-"

"So turn around, go back up there," she shooed him.

"I don't want to," he told her.

"You don't want to?" She demanded incredulously. "Weren't you flirting with her a couple of hours ago?"

"That's no-"

"The _day _after you tried to get in my pants?" She asked pointedly.

"Ellie-"

"So let me see," she was angry, and it showed through the overly thoughtful expression she put on. "You're horny. There she is." She raised her hands as though she had just come up with a solution. "Hm. Go get her. If you're so worried about the rent, why don't you just go fuck _Dianna_ on camera?" She told him nastily, storming away as well as she could in those shoes and leaving him there, flabbergasted.

Bucky was torn.

He wanted to go after her.

He wanted to drag her stubborn ass back and kiss her senseless.

He wanted to feel her against him, hold her in his arms as she told him that everything would be alright.

He wanted to be buried balls deep, hearing her cries of ecstasy meld with his own like the yelling, the fight- none of it- had ever happened.

He wanted to yell and shout his anger at the situation to the ceiling.

He wanted to cry.

But he needed to make sure she had a home to come back to, because if they didn't make the rent and got kicked out, he was sure she would leave, and make sure she never saw him again.

He'd never be able to survive that.

He started up the stairs, pausing at the landing below theirs. He took a breath, feeling himself filling with frustration.

God damn it!

Why couldn't he just say something to fix this? Why couldn't he figure out what the fuck he could say that _would_?!

Bucky growled, then punched the wall with a grunt. "Fuck," he hissed as he turned and shook his hand out, his left hand holding and rubbing the hurt knuckles.

He opened his eyes, seeing down the hall, all the doors of the apartments.

He felt like he needed to talk to someone; he needed to figure his shit out.

Dianna was on this floor, she was friendly, he might be able to talk to her about it… but he really needed to go up and get something going for the show; it was supposed to be in half an hour. He didn't know what he was going to do with no partner to do the show…

_"Why don't you just go fuck _Dianna _on camera?"_ Ellie's voice rang in his head.

"Fuck." Bucky ran his hands through his hair and tugged at it. He wanted to talk to someone. He _needed_ to talk to someone. "Fuck," he sighed, looking down the hall again. He needed to do _something_ for the show. "Fuck," he cursed, looking at the stairs to his floor.

He needed to do something _right_ _now_.


	33. Chapter 33

The night out

Ellie's night out after storming off into the darkness. Warnings for questionable situations in this chapter.

* * *

Ellie stood next to the bar, sipping at the water in her glass through the black straw.

These heels were _not _made to stand around in, and she would sit if she could, but then she'd probably be flashing her underwear to everyone. She wasn't used to wearing this kind of thing, so she knew that she would forget to keep her knees together.

A tall brunette with dark eyes and maybe day old stubble walked close to her and leaned in a little so he could be heard over the loud music.

"Hi!" He gave her a confident smile. "My name is Brock!"

"Hi," she returned the greeting loud enough for him to hear, but didn't make any move to continue a conversation.

"You look like you're trying to forget something."

"Very astute," she commented back.

"Want some help with that?" He asked.

She sent him an almost dirty look and he shrugged innocently, gesturing to the crowd of people dancing. "We could dance!"

She was about to say no. The words 'thanks, but no thanks' were on her lips, but she stopped.

She _would _like to forget all about how she felt, and what was the saying? 'The best way to get over one man is to get under another?'

Not that she planned on getting under any men, it was just a figure of speech, but, dancing with this guy would be a start on not thinking about Bucky.

Ellie shrugged and took a big, long slurp from her water and set it on the bar, waving to Clint in the mirror behind the alcohol.

She followed Brock out onto the floor, dancing and actually starting to have an ok time.

The positive mood surrounding them seemed to be contagious, and Ellie could feel herself relaxing.

After a bit, Brock gestured that he was going to get them drinks, and came back with two bottles of beer. He gave one to her and touched them together before drinking deeply.

She took the bottle, but didn't drink any.

Ellie may have been relaxed, but she was not so relaxed, or stupid, that she was going to take a drink from a random guy she'd met less than half an hour ago, that had been out of both hers and Clint's sight for who knows how long.

After a bit, Brock had started trying to get her to drink. He kept making the cheers motion and taking swigs from his own drink.

Ellie put the bottle to her lips and swallowed, but kept her lips closed. It was so dark that he couldn't tell if she was actually drinking, and every so often so swung her arm through an empty space so that some of it spilled out, silently apologizing to anyone it landed on or it affected in any way.

The crowd got a little rowdy, and Ellie used it as a chance to get rid of the rest of the bottle, turning and tripping over her own shoe to stumble into a guy behind her and drop the bottle.

"'Mso sahrry," she called to him. "These shoes are so pretty! But I think I've had a bit much-! Ha!"

Brock was on her in a second, assisting her to the bar.

"You ok, honey?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She told him a little loudly, making other people look at her.

"Let's get you another drink, huh? That one's all over the floor," he told her with a friendly grin.

"Ok," she nodded, looking over to where Clint was sidling up next to them. "Water, please, bar keep!" She ordered, her hands fidgeting above the bar.

"No, come on, we're having fun! How about something mixed? Something on tap?" He suggested.

Ellie was having a hard time looking like she was agreeable and drunk when all she wanted to do was punch this asshole in the face.

She couldn't, though, since she didn't want to get kicked out, and then have to walk out to her car alone in the dark, where this creep could follow her. And Clint couldn't back her up because he'd definitely get fired if Brock didn't throw the first punch, which he was obviously too smart to do.

Clint looked from one to the other, his eyes focusing on Ellie. "You ok, miss?"

Ellie smiled the best smile she could give, laying one hand flat on the bar, giving a thumbs up with the other, and letting it sit on the first before she lifted it, repeating the motion a couple of times as she told him, "yeah! Fine! I'm great!"

Of course, she knew that Clint would pick up her real message; 'help' since after he'd gotten his hearing aids when they were young they would mess with people by having one conversation with sign language, and say something different to trick others about what was about to happen.

Clint nodded to her. "Let me get you something good to drink, bartender's special mix," he told her strolling to the other end of the bar.

Brock seemed satisfied enough with this and leaned against the bar, keeping an eye out for anyone trying to swoop in on his prey.

Because that's what Ellie felt like. She felt like he was a jackal, waiting in the shadows until his prey was at ease with him enough to corral her into a corner and make the final fight a violent and possibly deadly one, except that she was sure something had been in that beer and he was waiting for it to take effect on her. So maybe he was more like a monitor lizard; sitting back and waiting for his poison to slow his prey down enough for him to catch without much resistance.

God, she'd been watching too many documentaries with Bucky.

Ellie started patting her hand on the bar, annoyingly chanting, "drink, drink, drink, drink!"

She would normally never be an asshole like that, except maybe to annoy Clint, but she was trying to be a convincing drunk, and keep people paying attention to her.

Luckily, the other bartenders knew she was Clint's cousin from the few other times she came in to annoy him, and they left her to him.

Clint was gone for a bit, until, finally, he brought a glass to her and set the drink down.

It was bubbly, clear at the bottom with a thicker red trickling through the ice cubes to make a hazy pinkish color through the middle, two cherries sitting on top, with a short black straw to stir and sip with.

Ellie smiled up at him brightly. "Finally! You were gone for forever!"

"I had to step to the back for a few ingredients," he answered, using the excuse of placating gestures and tossing his bar rag over his shoulder to ask, 'where's Bucky?'

Ellie took a drink as she shot a scowl across the room.

Brock seemed more interested in Clint, now, after looking at the drink in Ellie's hand. "Hey, she doesn't want a shirley temple, she's trying to relax! Give the lady a real drink!" He told Clint, his real feeling of agitation shining through his façade of friendly, joking banter.

"But it's her favorite drink," Clint told the man standing next to her as Ellie climbed onto a bar stool.

"What makes you think that?" Brock asked harshly.

"It is, though!" Ellie laughed.

Brock's eyebrow twitched in irritation, but he held his mask together.

"I think I'd know what my own cousin's favorite drink is," Clint snarked.

Brock looked uncertain, the first hint of his confidence breaking.

"I mean, we've only known each other for, what, twenty years? Twenty-five years? What year did I move up here?" He asked her.

Ellie shrugged. "Like, third grade?"

"Less than twenty-five, then," he commented.

Brock, seeing that he was in real danger of being figured out, quickly left without another word.

"I'm pretty sure there was something in the drink he gave me," she told him.

"Yeah, I let security know-" they both looked over at a minor scuffle in the direction of the door. "Looks like they got him."

"Good. Asshole," she commented.

"Where's Bucky?" Clint asked, taking a few empties and dealing with them.

Ellie shrugged. "Probably balls deep in the neighbor lady." She tried to keep the anger from her voice, but failed.

"And you're not happy about that," he commented.

Ellie glared at him. She missed the days when he couldn't tell tone of voice, when she'd actually stood a chance of fooling him.

"Since when do you care if your _friend _gets laid?" Clint asked. "Or did you finally realize that you're his stooge?"

"What?" Ellie demanded angrily.

"His stooge," he repeated. "Because you're in love with him and will do anything for him, including banishing yourself from the apartment so that you don't have to hear the man of your dreams having sex with another woman."

"Shut up, Clint," she snapped at him.

"I'm just glad you finally realized your feelings, so you can do something about it," Clint told her, wiping a glass that had water spots on it.

"Shut _up_, Clint," she hissed at him.

"Maybe you'll be able to move on with your-"

"I kissed Natasha," Ellie blurted, stabbing at him to make him shut his mouth.

Clint raised a brow to her. "Recently?"

"No, before you ever kissed her," she told him.

"Oh. Yeah, I know," he shrugged.

"You do?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, she told me," he answered lazily.

Ellie glared over the bar at the reflection of his back. "Give me a real fucking drink, asshole," she demanded.

.

"You are not driving home, Ellie. I called Nat. She's going to come pick me up at your building instead of from the bar," he told her, walking out to her car with her. "You're not crashing your piece of shit car and blaming it on me. Besides, Bucky would kick the shit out of me for letting you put your life in danger like that."

"Fuck him!" Ellie yelled through the nearly empty parking lot.

"Maybe you should," Clint suggested as they walked.

"Fuck you!" She snapped at him.

"That's gross," he mock reprimanded.

Ellie just growled at him, shooting him a glare for most of the ride to her apartment.

After Clint had parked her car in its usual spot, he joined her in the lobby.

"Remember to take some aspirin-"

"Clint, I drank a fourth of a bottle of whisky," she told him. "That's only seven shots. That's it. I didn't drink anything else. I'm not even going to have a hangover tomorrow."

He ruffled her hair, despite her smacking at him, and turned to go meet Nat where she'd just pulled up.

"Yeah, that's right, go on. Get out of here," she called after him.

"Love you too, cuz," he called over his shoulder.

Ellie walked up to her and Bucky's apartment, grumbling to herself the whole way.

When she got inside, she looked over at his door, seeing the lights off under the crack.

It _was _about two in the morning.

He had probably already finished the show with _Dianna _and gone to bed.

Or back downstairs to her place.

She shook her head and went to her room, determined to not think about Bucky, and get some sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

The realization

… FINALLY!

* * *

Ellie woke up, rubbing her eyes.

Her head was fine, just as she'd told Clint it would be.

She climbed from her bed and peeked out through her door to see if Bucky was in eye shot.

He wasn't, so she made her way to the bathroom, dragging a comb through her hair after she'd finished and washed her hands and face, getting as much of the day after makeup off as she could.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she looked around, seeing that Bucky's door was open, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She turned to go back to her room, but turned as her dismal thoughts about what he'd done the night before sparked a memory.

He'd recorded the shows they'd done.

He had video of them- of all the things they'd done…

She didn't think Bucky was terrible enough to post them as revenge porn, but who knew about anything anymore? Her whole world had been dumped on its head.

Ellie hurried to Bucky's room, eyes narrowing at the bed as she passed it to his laptop.

She opened the closed computer and waited for it to load up.

The screen she was greeted with was the website that Bucky streamed the shows on. She looked at the tip jar, seeing about five hundred dollars in it.

Well, now she knew what had happened the night before. Even if it hurt.

She minimized the window, going to find the videos to delete them, but she stopped at what she saw.

It was a paused video.

She was confused, and opened up the window with the website again, scrolling through the chat box until she saw a post from 'her' telling the audience that the show tonight would be a recording.

She accidentally tapped the pad and clicked her profile's name, opening her profile. She was about to click out when she saw a bunch of typing and a picture in the corner that caught her eye.

The picture was from a party Bucky had dragged her to; she remembered the outfit, something that she had felt really awkward in due to the tighter fit, but she remembered that after a while, she had relaxed enough to have a good time, and Bucky had taken a selfie of them, holding his hand above to get a picture of their whole costumes as they made funny faces, pressing close together so that they both fit in the frame.

Except it wasn't a picture of the both of them; Bucky had cut himself out, which made sense since it was supposed to be just her profile. It also made sense that he had adjusted the height of it, since she had told him that she didn't want to show her face.

What didn't make sense is that he had framed her body in the picture as though it was something magnificent to behold.

Ellie shook her head, looking at the paragraph in the bio area, wondering what simpering drivel he had put there to attract viewers.

_Hi! You can call me Pretty girl! I'm a gorgeous woman, but too shy to realize it. I'm too shy to let you see my face, but I can tell you that my eyes sparkle when I laugh, my smile will make the worst day seem insignificant, and when I cuddle against you, you'll feel like everything is right with the world. -Profile by Buck_

Wow… that was… she didn't know how exactly to describe it, but it was definitely not something that a _friend_ would write…

Now she was very confused, and minimized the window again to look at the still frame of the video.

She saw herself laying there, worn out, Bucky's hand on her cheek.

When had Bucky put his hand on her cheek? She didn't remember that…

She hit back a little on the video bar.

_"God, my kitten is such a good girl,"_ his fond voice came from the speakers. _"Look at her, all tired out from fucking, she can't even open her eyes." _

Ellie felt a weird, hesitant feeling in her stomach, something pulling her back, telling her that she was interrupting a private and very personal moment.

She watched as Bucky's fingers trailed over her cheek, brushing over her lips and down her chin to linger over the marks he'd made on her neck.

Even though his fingers had gone to her neck, his eyes were still on her face.

'No,' she reminded herself. 'No. Whatever happens on here- it's all fake. It's a show he's putting on for the audience. None of it is real.' But she couldn't pull herself away from the video.

_"She's so beautiful,"_ he murmured, his hand moving down her side. _"So beautiful…"_

She almost didn't even hear him the second time, his voice was so soft.

That didn't sound like it was meant for anyone but him…

He stayed there for a few moments, his head tilting as he looked down at her, letting his face come into view, then pulled back, taking the used condom from himself and tossing it in the trash.

Ellie skipped it back a bit and paused it so she could study the expression on his face.

She didn't really need to study it; she'd recognized it the first time, and even only a glance told her she was right, but she was having trouble _believing _what she was seeing.

She didn't need to look up what the look on his face said in some online expression dictionary.

Ellie knew what that look was.

She'd seen enough romcoms to recognize it, and certainly enough to tell when it was real, or if they were acting; it was all in the eyes.

And there it was, written all over his face, in the depths of his eyes.

There was a noise of surprise from the doorway, and Ellie looked up to see Bucky standing there.

… … …

_*earlier that morning*_

Bucky opened his eyes slowly, pulling his phone to him to turn off his alarm.

His sore eyes could only crack open, and he hit the snooze on the alarm accidentally, but he didn't care. He was finding it hard to care about anything right now.

Not that he _didn't _care, just that his heart hurt so much that it couldn't handle any more emotion.

His alarm went off again, and he groaned into his pillow.

Why did he have a stupid alarm on, anyway?! He didn't have work.

Realization hit him. He had a doctor's appointment to get released to normal duties.

He groaned again as he hit snooze.

All he wanted to do was mope in bed and try to fix this shit storm he'd caused between Ellie and him.

He laid with his face smashed into his pillow until his alarm went off again, picking his phone up and actually looking at it as he turned it off, his eyes widening, surprised to see that he had a bunch of missed messages from Clint.

He opened them, scrolling back and reading through them in order.

_C: Hey, there's a jerk over here hitting on Ellie. _

_C: Hey, I can't punch this jerk myself. _

He'd started out lightly joking, like his normal self, but as Bucky kept reading, the messages turned more and more serious.

_C: Where are you? _

_C: Bucky, get over here. _

_C: Seriously! Get over here! _

_C: Hey, asshole, Ellie could really be in trouble! _

Bucky could feel his heart clenching in fear, and it was all he could do to stop himself from running to Ellie's room to check on her, forcing himself to finish reading the messages to find out as much information as possible, not wanting to run off without all the knowledge he'd need.

_C: Get over here now! _

There was a gap in the time stamps, but then, Bucky felt his heart unclench a little at the next message.

_C: Ellie's fine. I drove her back to the apartment. _

_C: I hope getting your dick wet was worth it. _

It was Bucky's stomach's turn to clench.

That accusation hurt, but he couldn't blame Clint for believing that he'd be in bed with a woman; it'd happened plenty of times before.

Never at the risk of Ellie's safety, but he'd never really run out of willing bed partners.

He pushed aside the knot in his stomach and kept reading.

_C: When are you going to wake up and get your head out of your ass? It's been how many years? _

_C: Didn't you have good grades in school? Weren't you on the honor roll for like, always? How can you be so fucking stupid? _

_C: When are you going to figure out that you're in love with her?! A newborn could tell you! _

_C: Fucking idiot. _

Bucky felt the familiar denial push at the idea.

Clint was smart, there was no doubting that, but with this question coming up so much in his mind, he felt like he was too saturated to think objectively about it.

He needed an outside perspective.

He couldn't ask Ellie because, not only was she part of it, but he'd royally fucked things up between them.

He couldn't ask Steve because Steve was a good friend, but he tended to try a little too hard not to hurt Bucky's feelings.

He couldn't just take Clint's word because he was too close to Ellie, and might lean in a direction that he thought would help his cousin to be happy.

He would go to Natasha, but, while she wasn't afraid to tell him the truth, she usually gave things a twist that kept them mysterious. He didn't have time to try to figure out her answer to his question when he was already trying so hard to figure out his feelings.

He needed someone who would give it to him straight, someone who would tell him the truth without worrying about hurting him, but wouldn't be an asshole just to hurt him.

He needed Sam.

Bucky sent a quick message to _Pigeon brain_, then got ready to go to the doctor's office.

On his way through the living room, his eyes stayed on Ellie's door. He really wanted to check on her, even though Clint's message had told him she was fine.

He steeled himself and continued on his way out.

After proving to the doctor that his arm was better and he was fine, Bucky looked at the message he'd felt buzz during the appointment, but got nervous and ended up rereading his message before actually seeing the reply.

_B: Do you think I'm in love with Ellie? _

_P: Omg! Are you finally figuring that shit out?! I mean, it was pretty damn obvious when you couldn't stand any guy going out with her, and when you dumped all those fine women who got jealous of her spending so much time with THEIR boyfriend. But, you know, I have a brain! _

Bucky glared at his phone, but, this was what he'd wanted; someone telling him the truth no matter how much it hurt.

He took the paper from the doctor, telling the office assistant where to fax a copy, and headed back home.

To Ellie.

Who was his home, no matter where she was.

Yeah, it was pretty damn obvious, now.

Especially when he got back and opened the mailbox and pulled out a small rectangular box he'd been waiting for impatiently.

Something he'd gotten specially made, just for her.

Yeah… his feelings were pretty damn obvious, now.

He shook his head at himself as he headed upstairs.

When had he become so blind?

He stuck the small package under his arm as he let himself into the apartment, drifting to his room and tossing his keys on his dresser.

They missed, as his aim faltered in surprise.

"Ellie…" he looked at what she was staring so intently at, and his brows met in confusion. "Why are you watching porn on my computer… in my room…?"

It seemed like a valid question to him, after all, if she wanted to watch porn, she could do it on her phone, and being in his room to do it seemed even stranger.

Instead of answering, she stood up and he saw that she was wearing one of his old work shirts from some company, something he'd given her innocently, but had always felt the urge to smile when he saw her wearing it.

_How _had he not been able to tell that he was in love with her? All of the signs were smacking him in the face now.

Ellie was studying him, her eyes focused. "Why are _you _staring at me like you are _completely_ and _utterly_ in love with me?" She shot back.

Shit! Was he?!

Bucky did his best to look neutral. "I- I'm not looking at you like that," he managed, but she lifted a brow at him.


	35. Chapter 35

The interrupted conversation

The two idiots are trying to have a conversation and figure their shit out, but something interrupts them.

* * *

There was a noise of surprise from the doorway, and Ellie looked up to see Bucky standing there.

"Ellie… Why are you watching porn on my computer… in my room…?"

Ellie looked up at him, focusing herself on doing this right, on getting some real fucking answers. "Why are _you _staring at me like you are _completely_ and _utterly _in love with me?" She shot back.

Bucky shuffled a bit as he did his best to look neutral. "I- I'm not looking at you like that," he managed.

Ellie stood from the chair, shifting to the side as she lifted a hand to gesture at the screen she'd been staring at.

Bucky looked, and he gulped at the irrefutable proof on the screen.

"I-" he looked back to see Ellie pull her shirt off as she stepped closer, a determined look in her eye and her bare breasts now on display.

Shit- if she stood there, looking like that- he didn't think he would be able to have a conversation with her about how he felt about her, about trying to fix this mess…

"Ellie- I-I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Why not?" She challenged. "You've _already _seen me naked." Her hand lifted in the direction of the computer screen again. "You've _already _been inside of me," she told him as she steadily moved closer, her hand gesturing down over her body. "You've _already _kissed every inch of my body," she said as she stopped in front of him, her finger pointing up to her mouth, "except my lips."

There was a fluttering of paper and a soft thunk as Bucky dropped everything.

Almost as soon as Ellie had finished her words, Bucky's hands were on her, cupping her face as his lips touched hers.

The kiss wash harsh, desperate, and quickly deepened.

They were both having trouble breathing, gasping for oxygen against each other's mouths, but neither cared.

Bucky's hands were crushing Ellie against him, and hers tangled in his hair, keeping his mouth against hers.

Bucky started to direct her towards the bed, feeling it bump his knee, and pulled back, his desperation obvious in his stance as he licked his lips and gave her a quick kiss before she started crawling onto the bed.

He grabbed her shorts, pulling at them as she crawled out of the fabric, turning around to see what had caught her, but continuing as she saw it was him.

She settled with her back to the pillows, shifting nervously, and restlessly as Bucky tossed her shorts on the ground and crawled up the bed toward her, stopping halfway and grabbing her calves.

He dragged her down the bed toward him and trailed his hands along her body as he moved over her, his lips finding hers again.

Bucky's hands drifted from her ribs down to her hips, squeezing and sliding up to her breasts, kneading them for a moment before making the trip again and again while his hips ground into hers.

Ellie moaned into his mouth, and his hips pushed harder against her, trying to get enough friction to his cock through his pants.

Ellie pushed at his chest and Bucky leaned back, but only enough to get his shirt off, then he was back at her mouth, drinking in all of the noises she made.

Bucky hooked his fingers on the band of her panties and worked them off of her without their lips parting, and Ellie's hands went to him, undoing the button and zipper of his pants, pushing them down, and he joined in. Soon both of their hands and legs were fighting to get his pants off without having to stop kissing.

Finally, Bucky's pants and boxers hit the floor, and he laid over her, groaning at so much skin to skin contact.

Their hands moved over each other, groping and squeezing as they kissed and their bodies rocked against each other's.

Bucky pulled back, his kiss swollen lips pinkened and his eyes darkened with need as he reached over to his nightstand, opening the drawer and grabbing blindly inside.

Three condoms dropped onto the bed, one falling to the ground as he took one and knelt up, tearing the package open as he looked over Ellie's body.

"God, you're so beautiful, doll… you ready for me?" He gasped, groaning when she nodded and spread her thighs more. "Fuck- can't wait ta get in ya," he told her, rolling the condom on and taking himself in one hand.

Ellie bit her lip, ready and almost desperate for that first thrust.

Bucky dropped to one hand over her as he guided himself to her dripping pussy.

Once he started slipping in, his hand left his cock and buried itself in Ellie's hair.

His eyes closed and a tortured moan dragged itself from his lungs as he slid all the way home, his forehead falling to her shoulder.

Fuck, that saying made so much sense now! Now, when Ellie's pussy gripped him in another 'welcome home' hug.

"Bucky," Ellie murmured, her arms wrapping around him.

Bucky pulled back and looked down into her eyes as he shifted. "Just needed a minute," he told her softly, grinning with his next words, "a mortal man can lose his mind when entering heaven."

Ellie's cheeks darkened, a blush joining her flush of need.

Bucky leaned down to kiss her, and a high pitched moan left her. "Mmm, doll, let's make this good for you, huh?" He asked against her lips, his hands going to her thighs to move them.

"Like it's not good already," she teased as he moved her knees up as high as they'd go and spread them to about ninety degrees.

Bucky gave her a grin, his eyes sparkling as he told her, "only the best for you, Ellie." She laughed, but it turned into a moan as he thrust into her. "_Oooh_, yeah… good?" He teased.

Ellie whimpered and nodded quickly in reply, and a moan left him as his hips started moving and he kept his eyes on her face.

They started moving faster as Ellie's moans got louder, his hips slapping against hers as he pounded his cock steadily into her pussy. He could feel her dripping down them both, coating his balls with her juices as they slapped against her ass.

"Look at me, doll," he asked, gasping through his parted lips. She opened her eyes, and they met his, but it only lasted a moment until he dropped his lips to hers.

A high, desperate whine pressed it's way from her throat and Bucky groaned back roughly, pressing his hips against her as he fucked into her, rocking his body forward and back, leaning up to get the best angle to rub against her clit as his cock hit her g-spot with every motion.

His eyes stayed on her face as Ellie threw her head back, keening loudly just before she started clenching around him.

Bucky let out a deep groan and his hips sped up, smacking hard into hers and making her cry out louder as she clenched tighter around him.

"Fuck," he grunted. "Oh, fuck, oh- fuck!" He called out as his thrusts got sloppy and he came, shot after shot of cum filling the condom.

Bucky stilled over her, his eyes still on Ellie's face as they gasped for breath. "You're so gorgeous like this," he murmured with a smile, pressing repeated kisses to her lips.

Ellie kissed him back, her hands running over him.

When they parted, she was going to make a snarky comment, but stopped at the feel of him slipping out of her.

Bucky leaned back, shuffling back a little until he could pull the condom off and toss it to the garbage.

He leaned over her again, and she thought he was going to roll over and get comfortable, but instead, he kissed her collarbone. He didn't stop there, though, making his way down her body until he arrived at her still hot and swollen mound.

"Look at this delicious feast someone left for me!" He teased her, his voice full of light, happy feelings.

Ellie's eyes widened, sure he wasn't going to do what it _seemed _like he was, but halfway through opening her mouth to say something, his tongue touched her, giving a lick up the outside of her lips.

Bucky spread her pussy, holding it wide enough that it forced her clit toward him, pulling any of its normal hiding places out of the way. "Such a _pretty _feast, too," he commented with a grin, letting his head drift forward so he could lick up from her tender opening to her clit.

Ellie moaned at the feel of his tongue moving over her opening, but cried out at the feel of it running over her very exposed clit. She heard him chuckle, and knew he was up to no good at the troublemaking noise.

"Bucky," she started in warning, about to ask what he was doing. "Wh- aah- Bucky!" She cried out at the feeling.

She felt him smile against her as he kept her pussy spread, keeping her clit front and center for his torment.

Bucky was so soft, his tongue barely touching her, the tip moving slowly up and down, left and right, but focused on the little bud, and feeling so intense that her hips starting to rock with him as he licked.

"Bu- Bucky- oh my god…!" Ellie gasped, and he only felt more pride growing in his chest.

Her hips rocked faster as his tongue's movements sped up, her gasps getting deeper and harsher.

Bucky groaned and let his tongue flutter over her aching bud. The sounds she was making were enough to let him live off them for days, and he wondered again why the fuck he hadn't been able to tell that he was in love with her before.

He set his tongue to circling her clit, then pressed against it and rubbed up and down, sending her over the edge with a wail of ecstasy.

As he felt her thighs try to tighten around his ears, and her hands twisting in his hair, he licked up her pussy over her clit, then kissed it with enough pressure that it felt good, alternating between the two until he felt her hips shaking with orgasm under him again.

Bucky gave one last, sucking kiss to her clit, then pulled back.

Ellie felt him over her again, and expected him to be done now. However, instead of him collapsing, she heard a condom wrapper crinkle, and looked up to see him rolling it on his again hardened cock.

"Nn, wha-?" She asked as he put one hand on the mattress and guided himself with the other.

"Shh, my beautiful muse, lay back and let me make my art," he murmured against her lips with a grin.

"Oh my God, Bucky," she half laughed, half groaned.

"What?" He asked seriously, freezing in place.

"You're such a cheese ball!" She laughed. "Did you suddenly become the giant nerd you were always meant to be?"

Bucky grinned again and pushed into her, falling to his elbows over her as his brow twisted in an expression similar to pain. "_Oooh_, fuck… you bring me to my knees _every time _doll," he groaned.

Ellie's hands were on his back, pressed against his shoulder blades, trying to keep her nails from digging into his skin. "Pretty sure you were already on your knees," she gasped to him.

Bucky lifted his head to look down at her fondly. "God, shut up and let me love you, Ellie," he murmured to her, his voice full of love as he ducked down to kiss her again.

This time Bucky was slow, thrusting in measured movements and Ellie arched her hips with him, matching every thrust he gave.

Bucky felt like he was losing his mind at how good it felt to be inside her swollen walls, hearing her whimpers and whined pleas. He could literally not think of anything beyond the bed. Hardly even that far.

Second rounds weren't common, but he was willing to train hard to make them a common occurrence with Ellie. The way she was moaning and writhing from pleasure under him, he never wanted this to end.

Bucky put his hands on her thighs and lifted them, pressing them as far back and apart as she could comfortably deal with, stopping and bringing it back a little when she made a noise of discomfort. When he started thrusting into her again, he was aimed right at her g-spot, his whole cock dragging back and forth over it, feeling like it never left it. "Hold your knees, Ellie," he told her, and she did, freeing his hands to let one go to her hip to hold her, and the other to gently press over where he was moving inside her, and let his thumb rub over her clit as he thrust.

In this position, she was squeezed so tight around him that it felt like he was even bigger than he was, and it felt _so_ _good_.

As he thrust into her quicker and quicker, she looked up at him, seeing the almost helpless expression on his face, and felt her heart ache when his eyes met hers and his lips twitched up in a half grin as he gasped for breath.

Ellie was lost in his eyes when she felt the first flutters of her orgasm. She pulsed tightly around him, and Bucky let out a gasp, his eyes closing and his brows meeting.

Her orgasm was strong this time, not only strong, but, as Bucky kept thrusting his cock over the most wonderful spots in her body, seemingly never ending.

She could feel that she had tightened, squeezing tight around him and fluttering, but she didn't feel herself relaxing fully. She felt like she was tightly locked around Bucky's cock, and constantly on the edge of orgasm.

"Oh God-" she sobbed, her whole body arched to him as much as it could.

Bucky let out a low groan and a curse, his hips giving a burst of hard pounding as he came, his hands going to catch him as he fell forward, his body shaking with his release.

Bucky touched his forehead to hers and they laid there panting for a few moments, Ellie letting her knees go in favor of wrapping her arms around him. Her legs followed suit, and she held tight to him, her hands trembling against his still shaking body.

When Bucky could move enough to get the condom off, he almost missed the trash can as he fell to the side.

He let out a weak laugh and pulled Ellie to him, kissing her again.

After a bit to regain control of his limbs, Bucky pulled back from Ellie's lips. "Mmm, I'm coming back for that delicious mouth, but I've got a present for you. Let's see if my legs work," he joked, climbing from the bed and gathering the things that he'd dropped, putting the paper on his dresser with his keys after he'd used them to cut open the tape on the box, and taking the box with him back to the bed.

Ellie looked up at him in question, taking the box from him. "What's this?"

"A present," he answered with a smirk as he moved next to her again.

"I meant what's inside, dork," she told him with a tap of her hand to his bicep.

"Oh. In that case, a surprise," he teased her, leaning forward to kiss her.

Ellie felt herself melting against his lips, her body throbbing pleasantly, and a soft sigh left her lips as they parted.

Bucky couldn't tear the smile from his lips as he pressed his forehead to Ellie's. "Open it," he told her as he pulled back to lean on his elbow.

Ellie looked back to the box and opened it, pulling out a plastic wrapped loop of something, two toned in her favorite color. She let the box drop to the ground as she looked at the thing in her hand.

It looked more like a strap of some kind as she got it closer, velvety on the outside, and the inside looked very plush with a soft furry texture.

She realized that it was a collar, and as she turned it, she saw that it had been stitched with "Buck's Kitten" in a beautiful script.

"I ordered it after that night, when you wore the mask…" he told her. "It just seemed right, ya know…?" He asked shyly.

Ellie realized it for what it was; him, trying to keep other people away by letting them know she was his, similar to the way they joked about wrapping your arm around your date, or engagement rings doing.

She smiled at him as she laid back and joked, "so, you want me to wear this all over, huh?"

Bucky smiled back and put his hand on her hip, pulling her close so her cheek rested against his chest. "If you wanna, doll…"

They laid there quietly for a moment, before Bucky spoke again.

"I think my heart knew I was in love with you before my brain. Stupid brain, I thought they were supposed to be smart," he joked.

Ellie smiled and trailed her fingers over his chest as he took a deep breath from the crown of her head.

"I think I've been in love with you since I met you, but I was too young, I thought I just wanted to be your friend," he murmured.

Ellie turned her face up and kissed him. "Well, it took us long enough to figure our shit out," she teased.

Bucky smiled softly against her lips. "I love you, Ellie."

"I love you, Bucky, you thick headed nerd," she answered.

"Oh like you're any better!" Bucky shot back laughingly.

"I knew before you!" She declared.

"Oh yeah? When?" He asked skeptically.

"When we had that fight and I got pissed at you," she answered softly. "I was mad because I realized the only thing you could say to fix it was…"

"I love you," he supplied, and she nodded. They shared a smile before he kissed her and told her, "you know, that's only like, three days ago. Not much better…"

Ellie acted insulted and declared, "it was before you- it counts!"

Bucky laughed and rolled them over, his hands going to Ellie's sides.

"No!" Ellie cried, trying to get away. "No Bucky, bad Bucky! No tickling!"

Bucky laughed over her, watching her squirm and wiggle as she tried to get away, but was unable to, hardly able to move after their love making. Chuckles burst from his chest as she squealed and thrashed around on the covers.

Suddenly, the tickling stopped, and Ellie gasped for breath as she looked up at him.

His lips were quirked in a grin, higher on one side than the other, and he slowly leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips touched and Ellie sucked in a breath, still surprised by his kisses, how good they were, and how natural they felt.

His lips went slow, brushing against hers as they nibbled on them. His tongue flicked out to run along her lip, and she parted her lips to make room for him.

Bucky tasted every corner of her mouth, taking in the flavor and committing it to memory.

He drew back only when they were both breathless again. "I love you, Ellie," he murmured softly against her lips.

"I love you, too, Bucky," she answered, smiling as she pulled him back to her.


	36. Chapter 36

The End

So… Did they finally end up happily ever after?

* * *

_*three months later*_

Bucky let out a chuckle as he glanced over to where Ellie was laying on his bed, which they'd moved into her room, since it and the room were the bigger of the two available.

"Steve finally emailed back. He says, _'I finally got approved for the leave I requested, so I will be able to come home for the wedding. I'm honored that you asked me to be your best man-' _as though I'd ask anyone else," Bucky laughed, "_'and I can't wait to see Clint as Ellie's maid of honor. Did he agree to wear a dress?'_ And then he put a laughing emoji." Bucky chuckled. "_'I don't know if I'm the first to say it, but I still want to say- it's about time! It only took what, 120 years?!'_" Bucky scoffed. "That punk. He coulda said something about it before and not left us floundering in the dark." He shook his head and quickly typed a message back to Steve.

Ellie laughed as she turned back to her phone and watched a YouTube video as she waited for him to be done.

"You ready, Pretty girl?" He asked as he nuzzled and kissed behind her ear before trailing his lips down to the edge of her soft, fuzzy collar.

"Oh yeah, Buck," she hummed back.

Bucky set up the show in pay to view mode and laid on his back, shirtless. "Come here, kitten," he told her as he patted his hip, "come here and sit on my lap while I play with those gorgeous breasts of yours."

Ellie's shirt was pulled off and tossed away after Bucky had her nipples visible through the fabric, and he groaned at the sight of her lace bra.

"God, you have _no idea _what that thing does to me, do you?" He asked as his hands kneaded her though the flimsy clothing.

Ellie gave a chuckle as she ground her hips against his. "I can _feel _what it does to you," she teased.

Bucky's chest rumbled with a lustful sound, and his hands left her breasts, going between them, under her skirt, to unbutton and push down his jeans, only able to work them down to his thighs, and palmed himself with one hand, the back of it rubbing against her dampening panties, the other going back to her breast.

She started rubbing her pussy against his knuckles, making his hand press and rub harder against his cock.

Bucky moved his hands to her hips under her skirt, squeezing as he pulled her tight against him and she rubbed her wet, panty covered pussy against his bare, hard cock.

"That skirt needs to go, kitten," he growled.

Ellie unbuttoned and zipped the skirt, pulling it up over her head and tossing it away.

Bucky licked his lips as he looked down at where she was rubbing against him. "Fuck, you're so wet, kitten- rubbing that pretty little pussy on my cock," he sucked in breath after breath as he twitched at the sight. He licked his lips again as he looked up at her and saw the needy look on her face. "You're so beautiful like this, doll," he told her.

Ellie blushed and bit her lip, shifting her hips as she rubbed against him.

Bucky slid his hands up her body and took off her bra, tossing it away. "Look at the camera, doll," he told her as he pinched and tugged at her nipples. "Let them get a good look at that beautiful face before I'm selfish and wanna look at it as I make you come."

Ellie turned her face to the camera, her lips parted and eyes hooded with the feelings that Bucky caused in her as she continued to shift her hips to rub against him.

She gasped as he pushed her hips until she was kneeling above him, then pulled the strip of fabric between her thighs to the side and brushed the head of his cock against her lips.

Her jaw dropped open as his cock slid through her wet slit to her opening and his hands tightened on her hips again, pulling her down onto him.

Bucky groaned as he slipped into her tight, wet heat, the feeling of going in bare still so amazing and new to him.

He squeezed her hips and pulled them tight against his. "Alright, doll, eyes back on me so I can see that pretty face of yours make all those sexy expressions," he told her.

After a couple of thrusts up into her, he groaned lowly, "oh fucking god, kitten- I'm so glad you got that 'Ring… 'cause- _ungh_, 'cause this is fucking heaven…"

Ellie blushed and bit her lip as it quirked up in a grin.

She bounced and rolled her hips with his, a breathy moan leaving her lips as his hands tightened on her hips, fingers making dimples in her soft skin.

Bucky slapped her ass with one hand, then let it slide up her body to massage and knead one breast and play with the nipple, his other hand still holding tight to her hip.

"Yeah, kitten, that's it," he moaned to her as she started fluttering around him, "come for me- come for me, _now_, kitten!" He demanded, his hand squeezing her breast and tugging her nipple hard, then moving to give a hard slap to her ass.

Ellie cried out as she started pulsing around him, her body still moving up and down, though slower, but Bucky's hands grabbed her hips and made her move faster, slamming her down onto his cock, his pace getting frantic as he neared the edge.

He suddenly pulled her off of him and rolled them over, his fingers replacing his cock inside her, fucking her hard and fast until she let out a short scream, cutting herself off to just a stuttering high squeal of ecstasy.

When Ellie had started back down from her body shaking orgasm, she felt Bucky's tongue touch her, his fingers sliding back into her and staying deep, massaging over her g-spot as his tongue lapped over her clit. She could feel his breath brushing against her, and realized that he must have pulled her panties off when she didn't notice.

Bucky licked and flicked his tongue over her, massaging her sweet spot until she was bucking against his hand again. "Mmm, taste so good, Pretty girl. I love licking your pretty little pussy until you come and come and come…" he trailed off as his tongue went back to her clit, flicking it before sucking it into his mouth.

Ellie cried out as she came, one hand tangling in Bucky's hair, the other moving from his hair to her mouth, covering it to try to keep her sounds quiet, then back, repeating the journey as she came again.

"Buck- oh God, Buck!" She cried, her hips jerking with each movement from him.

Bucky smiled against her, pulling back as she came down. "Alright, Pretty girl, on your side, leg up," he instructed. He climbed over her and took the leg in the air over his shoulder, her bottom leg between his thighs, and wrapped his hand around her thigh.

"Ah- ooh, fu-uck," he groaned as he guided himself into her, his voice faltering and sounding weak. "God, doll, you feel so-" he groaned as he pushed into her again and laid his free hand next to his other one on her thigh, "f-fucking go-_oo_d…"

Ellie moaned when Bucky thrust into her again, and whined for more when his hand moved to let his fingers play over her sensitive clit, putting his thumb against it and holding on to her swollen mound the best he could as he moved, as though he was using it as a hand hold.

He began fucking into her hard and fast, his hips slapping against hers as she wailed and cried for more, hitting deep into her.

He was getting close, so close- but he didn't want to cum like this.

He managed to hold on until Ellie pulsed around him, and immediately shifted his knee so that he was between her thighs, letting the knee over his shoulder down to rest around his waist, leaning forward and capturing her mouth with his, rolling her to her back and kissing her deeply before rolling them both so he was on his back and Ellie was laying on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Mmm, sorry Ellie, I just really want to fill you with my cum while you ride on my cock," he hummed into her mouth.

Ellie gave him a grin and moved to sit astride his hips, leaning up a bit to resituate him inside her. "Ok, Buck, let me give you what you want," she told him.

A dorky grin turned up his lips as he looked up at her, one hand finding hers and brushing his fingers over her engagement ring. "You already have, doll, but this is nice, too," he told her.

Ellie leaned down and kissed him before sitting back up and starting to roll her hips.

Bucky's eyes drifted closed and a long, low groan escaped him as she moved.

"Yeeeeeah," he moaned, groaning again when she picked up the pace. "Oh yeah, that's it," he sighed breathlessly as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. "Yeah, th-that's it, baby- that's it- keep riding me, baby- oh God- fuck! Yes! Fuck!" He cried.

Bucky looked down at where Ellie was moving along his stiffness, another guttural moan leaving him as he watched himself sliding in and out of her drenched pussy. "That's it- ride my cock, doll- yes! Ride it hard! Yeah- shit, yes-!" He was panting hard, trying to keep his lungs full of oxygen as his body demanded more.

His hands went to Ellie's hips, holding tight and helping her fuck herself onto him harder. "That- oh fuck- that's it, baby- ride my cock, yeah- fuckin' ride my cock- Oh God, yes- ride my cock like it's yours," he told her on a needy moan. "God- fuck- fuck-! It's yours, doll," he panted, his head falling back. "Fuck- it's yours, baby- all yours!" A whine left him, followed by a whimper as he teetered on the edge, then all hell seemed to break loose.

Bucky's hands tightened on her hips, jerking her as tight against him as possible, his body curling up, hips bucking up into her and rubbing her clit as he came, a sound she could only describe as a roar ripping from his chest as he pumped her full of his cum.

Ellie came again with a cry of his name, her breasts bouncing as he thrust his hips vigorously with hers still held tight against them.

Finally, Bucky took a breath, falling back against the bed as he tried to catch his breath.

Ellie fell to her hands over him, and he immediately reached up and pulled her down to him, catching her lips with his and kissing her like it was the first and last time he'd ever get the chance.

Bucky rolled them over, his lips still attached to hers, tongues tangled together, filling the minutes with hot kisses, paying no mind to the cameras still rolling.

Bucky finally pulled far enough back to leave light kisses on her lips between words as he told her, "God, Pretty girl, anyone ever tell you that your pussy is fucking _heaven_?"

Ellie laughed, pushing him back a little. "Oh my God- shut up, Bucky, you freaking dork!"

Bucky grinned broadly at her, leaning down and brushing his lips over hers. "Make me," he told her before kissing her again.

Their lips danced for another few moments before they parted for breath when Ellie realized that they hadn't ended the show and were now live streaming them making out.

"Bucky, shouldn't we end the show?" Ellie asked.

"That would require moving away from your delicious mouth," he complained.

"But now all we're putting out there for people to watch is just us laying here, kissing," she told him.

"Eh," he shrugged.

"You don't feel weird having people watching this?" She murmured.

"That coming from _you_," he teased with a laugh as she slapped his chest. "Let 'em watch," he murmured with a grin, going back to her lips.

Thanks for your patience with my crazy life the past few months! Hopefully it'll get better instead of mostly the same! *I say as I'm settling in for another 10 hour shift*


End file.
